


Christmas Dream

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Elf Harry, Elf Louis, Fanfiction, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Torture, War, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: " - Harry, na Świętego Elfa, gdzie Ty wychodzisz? - krzyczał chodząc nerwowo po pokoju.- Ucisz się, Liam, nie chcę, by cały blok o tym słyszał. - powiedział Harry, łapiąc go za ramię - Nic mi nie będzie, uspokój się.- Ja mam się uspokoić, tak? Wychodzisz nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co i nie wiadomo z kim! A nie! Wiadomo! Z Louisem, który jest nieodpowiedzialny i wpędzi cię w kłopoty! - Harry puścił go i pokręcił głową. Bez słowa podszedł do wieszaka i wziął najgrubszą kurtkę, jaką posiadał. Zawiązał szalik nie odwracając się do Liama sięgnął po klamkę. Miał już wychodzić, gdy zatrzymała go ręka przyjaciela.- Harry, przepraszam, okej? Po prostu się martwię.- Nie masz o co. - powiedział Harry i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł z pokoju. "Czyli AU, w którym Harry i Louis są elfami, którzy pracują w wiosce Świętego Mikołaja,  która  nie jest taka bajkowa i cukierkowa, jak piszą o niej w gazetach.





	

***

Piękny, nieprawdopodobny widok ukazał się jego oczom. Ciemna noc, która okryła wioskę, przecięta została blaskiem niezwykłej zorzy polarnej. Patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę, podziwiając niezwykłe kolory natury. Swój wzrok skierował niżej na duży, pełen śniegu plac otoczony przystrojonymi w kolorowe lampki iglaste drzewka i czerwono białe lizaki. W oknach drewnianych domków paliły się wesołe ogniska, a uśmiechnięte elfy siadały do wspólnej kolacji po dniu ciężkiej pracy.Wszyscy wydawali się szczęśliwi, pełni szczęścia. Laponia. Wioska najbardziej znanego świętego na całym świecie. Pełna energii, śmiechu i kolorowych słodyczy. Miejsce, w którym każde człowiecze dziecko pragnie się znaleźć raz w roku, w okresie świąt. Kraina pełna niezwykłego ciepła duszy, mimo śniegu i mrozu szczypiącego policzki. Każdy, kto się tu znajdzie uzyska spokój i harmonię.

Chłopak pokręcił głową i rzucił świąteczną kartką w ścianę, cicho spadając na podłogę.

\- Bujda- prychnął kręconowłosy i spojrzał na świeczkę stojącą tuż przy oknie.

Podszedł do niej i wpatrywał się, jak jej płomień tańczy pod wpływem najlżejszego ruchu powietrza. Wyjrzał przez okno i nie zobaczył pięknego krajobrazu z pocztówki. Zobaczył ciemne miasteczko, pogrążone w upragnionym śnie. Nie paliło się tu żadne światło. Szare niebo przykrywało szare, rozpadające się budynki. Nigdzie nie można było dostrzec uśmiechu elfa, głośno bawiących się dzieci czy rozmawiającą rodzinę przy stole.

Panowała głucha cisza. Miasteczko jakby zamarło, wiedząc, że musi wstać wraz ze świtem i wrócić do pracy. Święta się zbliżały, nie było czasu na lenistwo. Nie było czasu na nic. Fabryki pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, a półki magazynowe uginały się pod ilością zabawek i prezentów, które dzieci dostaną od Świętego Mikołaja.

Zamknął oczy modląc się o to, by wydostać się z tej zimnej krainy, żeby móc uciec jak najdalej stąd, by w końcu poczuć się wolnym.

Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył jakiś cień sunący się pod ścianą budynku. Zmrużył oczy, jednak było zbyt ciemno, by zobaczyć, kto jest na tyle odważny (bądź głupi, gdyby go zapytać), by wymykać się z mieszkania po godzinie policyjnej. Z postury można było rozpoznać chłopaka, który sprytnie unikał miejsc, gdzie mógłby zostać zauważony przez niepożądanych ludzi.

\- Harry, jeszcze nie śpisz?- Kręconowłosy wzdrygnął się i odwrócił w kierunku głosu. W progu ich pokoju stał jego współlokator, który wrócił spod prysznica, owinięty jedynie w czerwony ręcznik.

\- Nie mogę spać - Powiedział cicho i odwrócił się taktownie w kierunku okna, by drugi mógł się swobodnie przebrać. Od razu skierował swoje spojrzenie w miejsce, w którym ostatni raz widział cień, jednak w tym miejscu dawno już nikogo nie było.

\- Powinieneś się położyć, jutro ciężki dzień- powiedział chłopak i Harry usłyszał szelest pościeli po jego prawej stronie. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który patrzył na niego z bladym uśmiechem

\- Zgasisz lampkę? Dobranoc - powiedział nim zamknął swoje oczy i odpłynął do sennej krainy. Harry patrzył chwilę na jego cienie pod oczami i wychudzoną twarz. Jego przyjaciel nie wyglądał najlepiej, był na skraju wyczerpania. _Jak każd_ y, pomyślał z goryczą i zdmuchnął świeczkę. Pokój pogrążył się w istnej ciemności, nawet księżyc nie chciał dziś wyjrzeć zza chmur. Powoli podszedł do łóżka i usiadł, starając się, by nie trafić na najbardziej skrzypiące miejsce. Położył się na plecach i patrzył na sufit, na którym dawno temu namalował razem z przyjacielem uśmiechnięte gwiazdki w kolorach tęczy. Próbował uśmiechnąć się na to wspomnienie, jednak chyba już zapomniał, jak to się w ogóle robi. Westchnął i zamknął oczy.

\- Dobranoc, Liam.

***

\- Co ty do cholery masz z głową?! - krzyczał ciemnowłosy chłopak - Czego nie rozumiesz? Zielony, czerwony, niebieski, żółty a nie zielony, niebieski ,czerwony ,żółty!

\- Przepraszam - Powiedział elf drżącym głosem. Chyba mam gorączkę i..

\- A co mnie to obchodzi?! - krzyczał dalej człowiek, nie zwracając uwagi na skuloną postać przed sobą.- Jesteś tylko głupim, nic nie znaczącym elfem! Do niczego się nie nadajesz, skoro nie potrafisz nawet ułożyć pieprzonych koralików według schematu!

Elf miał łzy w oczach i był blady jak ściana, jego oprawca zaśmiał się złowrogo i uderzył elfa w głowę bransoletką, którą trzymał w ręku. Kolorowe koraliki upadły na podłogę z łoskotem, rozsypując się po wszystkich zakamarkach. Nikt nie podniósł wzroku, zbyt przerażeni wybuchem ich szefa. Każdy elf stał przy swoim miejscu pracy i starał się zachowywać w jak największej ciszy.

Znajdowali się w dziale z biżuterią. Harry został przydzielony do tej fabryki na ten tydzień. Jego zadaniem było doczepianie do pierścionków ozdobnych kamyków i diamentów. Praca bardzo żmudna i niezbyt dla niego przyjemna. Jego długie palce zaczepiały o błyskotki, przesuwając w złe miejsca brylanty, więc musiał je układać od nowa. Do tego jego kark niesamowicie bolał przez ciągle skrzywienie nad lupą. O wiele bardziej wolał skręcanie lalek czy wypychanie misiów pluszem. Wszystko wtedy robił mechanicznie, nie skupiając się na specjalnym dopasowywaniu. Jednak to miało swoje plusy. Jego stanowisko znajdowało się w rogu pomieszczenia, z dala od głównej drogi, którą przechadzał się Maurice

\- Wracać do pracy! - krzyknął człowiek mocnym głosem, tak że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wzdrygnęli się. Drugi raz, gdy z całą siłą drzwi uderzyły o framugę. Po chwili ciszy Harry usłyszał głośne pociąganie nosem i cichy szloch, który wydał z siebie elf, który dziś padł ofiarą syna świętego Mikołaja. Kręconowłosy spojrzał na niego i ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. Ktoś podszedł do chłopaka i starał się go pocieszać, inny zaczął zbierać rozsypane koraliki, nim wrócili z powrotem do pracy.

Święta były coraz bliżej. Nerwowa atmosfera zaczyna się tu już we wrześniu. Bieganie, skręcanie, lepienie. Było coraz mniej czasu i coraz więcej listów do przeczytania, prezentów to zrobienia i wysłania do magazynów na całym świecie, by inne elfy mogły je zaadresować i w wigilijną noc rozwieść po domostwach ludzi. Prawda jest taka, że wszystko, co związane jest ze świętami, było robione przez biedne elfy. Od zaplanowania, przez wyrób po dostarczenie.Mikołaj był tylko obrzydliwym staruchem, który szczerzył się do kamery i odgrywał szopkę w reality show. Na każdym kroku wymyślał historyjki o swoim zapracowaniu i nowych akcjach charytatywnych, z których pieniądze szły na jego konto a nie do tych, którzy tego naprawdę potrzebują. Mikołaj bynajmniej nie był święty. Był kłamcą, manipulantem i tyranem. Troszczył się tylko o swoją ogromna rodzinę i brzuch. Miał ogromny i brzuch, i rodzinę, więc jest o co się troszczyć. Miał siódemkę dzieci i jedno w drodze. Wszystkie miały imiona zaczynające się na literę M. Jeden z jego absurdalnych wymysłów. Tylko znaczące osoby miały prawo mieć tą literę na początku swojego imienia, co ograniczało się do jego rodziny i nielicznych elfów, które poprzez donosicielstwo i podlizywanie dostały się na szczyt hierarchii. Mieszkały one sobie w centrum miasteczka, gdzie raz do roku przyjeżdżali ludzie i sprawiali, by żyli w iluzji wiecznej radości z pomagania świętemu. Miały piękne, tradycyjne stroje i wiecznie zapełnioną lodówkę, podczas gdy cała reszta pracowała by dostać chociaż kilka migdałów.

Świat nie był świadomy tego, co się dzieje w ich wiosce. Nikt nigdy nie próbował sobie zadać trudu, by zobaczyć prawdę, by pomóc elfom w ich niedoli.

***

\- Jak się czujesz, Harry? -zapytał Liam idący obok niego, poprawiając swój przy krótki szalik, który co i rusz zwiewał mu wiatr.

\- Jak zwykle. - odpowiedział i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który dygotał z zimna. Zima nie rozpieszczała ich w tym roku. Był dopiero listopad i z każdym dniem temperatura spadała coraz niżej. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, wszystkie elfy zamarzną przez zbyt cienkie ubrania i słabo ogrzewane pomieszczenia.

\- Zayn powiedział, że są plany na wyremontowanie naszego osiedla. Całe szczęście bo zaczął przeciekać dach i elfy z ostatniego piętra muszą stawiać wiaderka.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Liam. Kto miałby to zrobić ? Mikołaj od siedmiu boleści czy elfy, które ledwo nadążają z własną praca w fabrykach? - Harry prychnął i przyspieszył kroku. Liam widocznie posmutniał i kopnął kamyk leżący na środku drogi, trafiając w osobę idącą przed nimi.

Szli we względnej ciszy. Zwolnili kroku, gdy zbliżyli się do bramy. Szeregi elfów wchodziły powoli do środka, rejestrując swoja obecność identyfikatorem, który każdy posiadał od dnia narodzin.

Harry przyglądał się murowi, który okalał budynki fabryczne. Z wielkich, szarych kominów wydobywał się gęsty dym, przez który miało się wrażenie, że światu zabrakło kolorów.

Elfy ustawiły się w kilka kolejek. Harry skierował się do tej na lewo a jego przyjaciel na prawo. Zanim jednak odeszli, Liam złapał go za łokieć.

\- Hej Harry. Miej miły dzień. - powiedział zanim ścisnął go mocniej i odszedł w swoja stronę. Harry patrzył na jego plecy, dopóki ktoś nie pchnął go i kazał się ruszyć.

Jego przyjaciel wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Jego przetłumaczone włosy opadały na czoło, jego plecy były zgarbione, a chód ciężki. Od kilku dni kuśtykał na prawe kolano. Harry nie pytał. Wszyscy tak wyglądali. Odkąd rządy przejął obecny Mikołaj. Kiedyś było zupełnie inaczej. Nikt się nie bał, wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Jednak te czasy dawno minęły i mało kto pamięta jeszcze jak to jest być wolnym.

Nadeszła jego kolej. Wyciągnął zużytą, żółtą kartę identyfikującą i przejechał po specjalnym wgłębieniu w maszynie. Lampka przed nim zapaliła się na zielono, więc bez problemu przeszedł przez metalowe bramki i ruszył w kierunku ogromnej hali produkcyjnej.

Szare ściany, szarzy ludzie, szara rzeczywistość. Wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył swoje brudne miejsce pracy. Wokół stołu porozrzucane były papiery i pudełka a sam stół był cały w kleju i przyborach.

Usłyszał burczenie w swoim brzuchu, więc szybko zakrył go dłońmi, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc. Rozejrzał się, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, wszyscy zaczynali pracę. Zamknął oczy, gdy usiadł przy brudnej lupie.

 _Dzień jak co dzień._ Pomyślał

***

Wyglądał przez okno, jak każdego wieczora, szukając nieznajomego, który codziennie wymykał się z kompleksu i znikał w otchłani nocy. Z każdym kolejnym, Harry był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany tym osobnikiem. Jakim cudem jeszcze nikt go nie złapał? Jakim cudem jeszcze nikt się nie zorientował, że elf wychodzi po godzinie policyjnej? Dlaczego elf naraża się na chłostę? Jego myśli przerwał wchodzący do pokoju Liam.

\- Hej, zobacz co znalazłem! - powiedział z uśmiechem. Harry odwrócił się i jego wzrok padł na zakurzone pudełko. - Wieki w to nie graliśmy! Proszę, zagrajmy w to dzisiaj. Na pewno jesteś zmęczony, ale proszę, tak bardzo brakuje mi rozrywki! - mówił, a Harry zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do chłopaka spoglądając na pudełko.

-Czy to Żaby w kosmosie? - na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech od dawna - Na świętego Elfa, skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Zalało piwnicę i elfy wynoszą co się da. Leżało na wierzchu, więc wziąłem. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę miał przez to kłopotów. Zagramy? - Harry mógł przyrzec, że brązowe oczy zapaliły się nikłym blaskiem, który rozpalił się, jak zapałka, gdy delikatnie skinął głową.

Usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem i rozłożyli planszę i kolorowe karty.

\- Chcę być czerwoną. - powiedział Liam rzucając się na pionki w kształcie żab. Harry zaśmiał się, ponieważ nic się nie zmieniło. Od dziecka Liam był czerwonym pionkiem i mimo, iż każdy wiedział, żeby zostawiać dla niego, to on i tak rzucał się, jakby grali po raz pierwszy.

Wziął zielony i postawił na starcie.

\- Gdzie jest kostka? - zapytał zaglądając do pudełka, lecz nic oprócz kilku kartek i żetonów niczego nie znalazł.

-Myślę, że się zgubiła. Daj mi chwilę, pobiegnę na dół, na pewno jakąś znajdę - powiedział pospiesznie Liam i zniknął za drzwiami. Harry patrzył przez kilka chwil na planszę, która w niektórych miejscach była obdrapana i pomazana, ale bez większych uszkodzeń. Myślał o tym, jak tęskni za czasami, kiedy wszystko było normalne. Za czasami, kiedy nie przestawał się uśmiechać, ponieważ miał wokół siebie rodzinę i przyjaciół. Za czasami, kiedy nie musiał martwić się o to, co włożyć do garnka i za czasami, kiedy praca kojarzyła się ze szczęściem i przyjemnością.

Przesunął świecę i wyjrzał przez okno. Oparł głowę na ręku. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok przykuł ruch po jego prawej stronie, tuż przy ścianie budynku, oświetlonego jedynie światłem księżyca. Elf, jak codziennie skradał się tuż przy ścianie, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Dzisiaj wymykał się później niż zwykle, co go zdziwiło. Harry przechylił głowę i zmrużył oczy, żeby się przyjrzeć, gdy nagle elf zatrzymał się i przez moment stał nieruchomo, by w kilku następnych chwilach zacząć szarpać nogą, która utknęła mu w śniegu. Rozglądał się zdenerwowany i w tym czasie Harry usłyszał charakterystyczne dla wartowników dzwonki. Spojrzał w lewą stronę i zobaczył w oddali potężne elfy, które z lampionami i strzelbami szli w stronę bloku, zaglądając po drodze do innych budynków. Wartownicy głośno się śmiali i prawdopodobnie wypili przed zmianą kufel miodowego piwa. Odwrócił się znowu do chłopaka, który dalej próbował wydostać nogę, tym razem z dużo większą determinacją.

Harry nie myśląc długo, z niesamowicie szybko bijącym sercem podniósł się, przewracając krzesło i wybiegł z pokoju. Rozejrzał się i na jego korzyść korytarz był pusty. W ekspresowym tempie przemierzył korytarz i klatkę schodową, po raz pierwszy ciesząc się z tego, że mieszka na pierwszym piętrze. Kilka chwil później wypadł na mroźne powietrze i skierował się do elfa, który głośno pociągał nosem, siedząc na śniegu z dziwnie wykrzywioną nogą i uderzając pięściami w zaspę, tuż obok niego. Zamarł, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki i popatrzył na Harry'ego ze łzami w oczach, które próbował ukryć odwracając głowę.

\- Hej, pomogę ci - powiedział Harry zbliżając się do niego i kucając tuż przy jego nodze.  
\- Spróbuj wstać - Nieznajomy w ciszy spełnił jego prośbę, jednak z lekkim trudem. Harry odgarnął śnieg widząc, że chłopak zaklinował się między deskami podestu i delikatnie przekręcał nogę, by wydostać chłopaka, jednak szczelina była mała i wyglądała, jakby wrzynala się chłopakowi w skórę.

\- Czemu mi pomagasz?- zapytał cichym głosem chłopak, a Harry zobaczył w jego niebieskich oczach nadzieję i gram niezrozumienia. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli głośne śmiechy dochodzące zza rogu. Harry czując ciepło w jego sercu, zaczął gorączkowo szarpać za drewno, ciągnąc je i próbując wyłamać. Czuł, jak chłopak trząsł się, próbując wyswobodzić nogę jednak niczego to nie dawało. Słysząc coraz wyraźniej strażników, Harry wstał i poczuł, jak ciało chłopaka przed nim sztywnieje, jednak kręconowłosy nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, zbyt zajęty kopaniem w deski, która pod jego ciężarem zaczęła się ruszać. Poczuł iskierkę nadziei, która dała mu motywację do coraz mocniejszych ruchów. Jego serce biło jak szalone, przestał czuć zimno, które przenikało do jego kości, przez brak kurtki, której nie zdążył zabrać. Na horyzoncie zobaczył migoczące światło lampionów, więc podwoił wysiłki. Niebieskooki także czuł, że mają coraz mniej czasu, mimo że stał tyłem do drogi, którą szli wartownicy.

\- Rusz się - gorączkowo szeptał Harry. - proszę, rusz się.

\- Przestań - powiedział chłopak i złapał go za ramię - uciekaj. Zostaw mnie tu, poradzę sobie.

Harry spojrzał na niego i zobaczył stanowczość w jego posturze. Jeśli zostawi tego elfa, będzie miał kłopoty, a on sam ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Jednak jeśli tu zostanie, on sam będzie miał kłopoty. Święty nie toleruje uciekinierów. On nie toleruje w ogóle elfów, a tych którzy są mu nieposłuszni tym bardziej. Będzie czekała go chłosta, głodówka albo śmierć. Jego i chłopaka, który patrzy na niego ponaglająco. Powinien uciekać.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. - powiedział pod wpływem chwili i uklęknął. Stanął na trzeszczącej desce a drugą wziął w swoje zmarznięte dłonie.

\- Głupcze, co ty wyprawiasz - syknął nieznajomy i próbował go podnieść- zginiesz.

\- Na trzy ciągnij. - powiedział spokojnie Harry nie patrząc na niego, koncentrując się na dobrym złapaniu deski. Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami od klatki i zamknął oczy. Z jego obliczeń zostały im jeszcze jedne drzwi do sprawdzenia i wyjścia na plac, na którym się znajdowali.

\- Jeden - powiedział mocno zaciskając palce na belce - dwa..

\- Możesz..- zaczął chłopak, jednak Harry zebrał całą swoją siłę i powiedział "trzy". Jednocześnie naciskał stopą belkę a drugą odginał swoimi rękoma. Jego palce zbielały, a sam zrobił się cały czerwony z wysiłku. Czuł, jak chłopak próbuje wyślizgnąć nogę, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Harry zamknął oczy i zaczął się modlić. Ostatkiem sił odchylił minimalnie deskę, dzięki czemu niebieskooki wyrwał swoją nogę z bolesnym jękiem. Jego nogawki były całe poharatane, pełne krwi sączącej się z ran. Oboje upadli na śnieg głośno oddychając.

\- Ops- powiedział cicho Harry i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Harry patrzył na jego idealnie wykrojoną szczękę, odrobinę wychudzoną z workami pod oczami, ale mimo to perfekcyjną. Jego czoło zakrywała grzywka brązowych, mokrych od śniegu i potu włosów, a jego oczy miały odcień kamienia, który przymocował tego ranka do pierścionka. Nie znał się na kamieniach, jednak był pewny, że to ten sam odcień błękitu.

\- Um, Cześć, jestem Louis. - powiedział chłopak prostując się.

\- Harry- odpowiedział po chwili i powoli podniósł się na nogi, wyciągając rękę do chłopaka, _Louisa_ , który wziął ją bez chwili namysłu. Podniósł się z niemałym trudem, chwiejąc się odrobinę, jednak Harry go powstrzymał.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział chłopak cicho - um. Za wszystko. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma spra..- zaczął Harry, gdy usłyszeli dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a następnie przerażający krzyk, dochodzący zza rogu budynku. Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku - myślę, że powinniśmy..

\- ...uciekać- dokończył Louis i pociągnął chłopaka za ramię. Zaczęli biec, jednak po kilku krokach Louis widocznie zwolnił. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył fatalną ranę, która coraz mocniej krwawiła. Zagryzł wargę i w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy chłopaku, biorąc go na ręce. Chłopak pisnął i złapał go za szyję, niechcący zahaczając o jego splątane włosy.

\- Co ty robisz?- Zapytał spanikowany, gdy Harry zaczął iść. Próbował się wyrwać, jednak Harry trzymał go mocno.

\- Ratuje ci dupę - odpowiedział prosto i zaczął biec w kierunku klatki. - otwieraj drzwi. - rozkazał, a Louis spełnił go i chwilę później drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, gdy oni byli już w połowie drogi na piętro. Harry puścił go dopiero przed drzwiami swojego pokoju.

\- Wiesz, mogłeś mnie puścić, przecież bym doszedł- powiedział nadąsany, a Harry parsknął.

\- Oczywiście. - zanim otworzył drzwi. Liam chodził w kółko po pokoju, rwąc swoje włosy. Nie zauważył go, dopóki nie odchrząknął.

\- Matko, Harry. Tak strasznie się martwiłem.. - powiedział Liam doskakując do niego i przytulając mocno, by następnie uderzyć w ramię- Gdzieś Ty poszedł idioto?! Mogło ci się coś stać? Czy ty nie myślisz?

\- Um.. To może ja już pójdę. - powiedział Louis robiąc krok do tyłu, a Harry momentalnie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Liam zaprzestał mówienie i spojrzał na chłopaka wielkimi oczami.

\- Nie, wejdziesz do tego pokoju w tej chwili, opatrzymy to paskudztwo i zastanowimy co dalej. - powiedział stanowczym głosem łapiąc go za nadgarstek, gdy chciał odejść.

\- A teraz Liam, to Louis, Louis, to Liam- między nimi zaległa cisza, gdy obaj wymamrotali krótkie cześć, hej.

 _Zapowiada się cudowna noc_ , pomyślał Harry.

***

Było grubo po północy, kiedy Harry skończył przemywać rany Louisa, który siedział na jego łóżku owinięty kocem jak peleryną. Liam znalazł jakieś leki i bandaże w swojej szafce i siedział na drugim końcu pokoju na swoim posłaniu.

\- Czy możecie mi w końcu wyjaśnić do Świętego Elfa dlaczego Ty krwawisz, a Ty przyprowadziłeś tu nieznajomego?

Po raz kolejny zapanowała między nimi cisza. Chłopcy patrzyli na siebie krótką chwilę, jednak nic nie odpowiedzieli. Liam wydał z siebie dźwięk frustracji.

\- Świetnie. Jak zwykle.

\- Liam - zaczął Harry delikatnie. Odłożył nożyczki i buteleczkę wody utlenionej na stolik, odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciela. - Spokojnie. Ja też nie do końca jestem świadomy co się właściwie stało. Przez okno zobaczyłem, że Louis utknął, więc poszedłem mu pomóc.Cała historia.

\- Dlaczego byłeś na zewnątrz po godzinie policyjnej? - Zapytał brązowooki oskarżycielsko - Narażasz nie tylko siebie, ale i Harry'ego, i w zasadzie wszystkie elfy! Jak Święty dowie się o wymykaniu, to wszyscy na tym ucierpią, naprawdę jesteś aż tak samolubny?

\- Liam... - Harry próbował interweniować, jednak usłyszał głos za sobą.

\- Nie, Harry. To prawda. Przepraszam, że was na to naraziłem. Musiałem wyjść. To było pilne.

Liam prychnął, a Harry obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Co jest takie pilne? Śmierć?

\- Powiedzmy. - odparł sucho chłopak zanim wstał - Cóż. Dziękuję wam za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiliście, jednak myślę, że powinienem się zbierać. Dobranoc - powiedział i wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.

Harry długo patrzył na zamknięte drzwi, zanim nie wstał z kolan i przebrał się w swoją piżamę. Liam także nie miał nastroju do rozmowy, więc po cichu weszli do łóżek i przykryli grubą pierzyną. Harry nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy, nie do końca mając pojęcie, dlaczego.

***

Siedział pochylony nad lupą i po raz piąty próbował przyczepić czerwony kamyk do obrączki. Jednak przez ciągły hałas, jego ręce nie były w stanie zrobić, jakby się mogło wydawać, najprostszej czynności. Jeden z elfów pomylił zamówienia i zamiast srebrnych obrączek, wyprodukował te z białego złota.

\- Wiesz ile to kosztuje idioto?! - krzyczał syn Mikołaja. - Jesteś takim kawałkiem gówna, jak wy wszyscy! - echo niosło jego słowa po całej fabryce. Harry zamknął oczy, i zacisnął zęby. Nienawidził Świętego, nienawidził świąt. Delikatnie odłożył przybory i przyglądał się jak Myron, syn Mikołaja pastwi się nad biednym elfem. Jego serce biło jak szalone, jednak nie podniósł się i nie pomógł mu, gdy elf został szarpnięty i wyprowadzony z hali. Słychać było tylko jego błagania o darowanie życia na zmianę z przeprosinami, jednak człowiek był nieugięty. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły zaległa potworna cisza, przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem pracujących maszyn. Nikt się nie odezwał, nikt nawet nie śmiał się ruszyć. Wszyscy patrzyli ze smutkiem w drzwi.

Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli głośne krzyki, jakby ktoś był obdzierany ze skóry. Harry wzdrygnął się i zagryzł wargi. Czuł, jak krew wypływa, jednak jej nie puścił, nawet gdy elf ucichł, być może na zawsze. Zamknął oczy i próbował nie myśleć o tym, co się tam działo. Przeraźliwe krzyki dalej dzwoniły mu w uszach.

Po kilku minutach drzwi na powrót się otworzyły, a w nich stanął wysoki człowiek, ubrany w luźne, szare dresy i czarną koszulkę. Na nadgarstkach wisiały kolorowe bransoletki z muliny a ręce miały ciemniejszy kolor czerwieni niż zwykle. Jego czarne jak noc oczy świdrowały spojrzeniem po całej hali. Harry przełknął ślinę nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od diabelskich rąk.

-Radzę wam kurwa wziąć się do pracy bo skończycie gorzej! - powiedział lodowatym tonem.

***

-Myślisz, że go zabił? - Zapytał Liam leżąc tego wieczora na łóżku, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Kilka razy zakasłał.

-Nie wiem, to wszystko jest takie popieprzone - powiedział Harry i na powrót skupił wzrok na oknie. Usłyszał głośne ziewnięcie i cichą prośbę o zgaszenie świecy, zanim brązowooki nie odwrócił się do niego plecami i nie usnął wykończony całym tygodniem.

Oczy Harry'ego także powoli się zamykały, jednak musiał sprawdzić, czy Louis po raz kolejny wymknie się mimo ostatniej sytuacji. Nie widzieli się odkąd wyszedł pospiesznie z ich pokoju, jednak myśli Harry'ego niemalże przez tydzień ciągle do niego błądziły.

Westchnął i zgasił lampkę, a cukierkowy zapach rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Zerknął raz jeszcze w stronę okna i zamarł widząc postać, która powoli sunęła się przy ścianie budynku. Pierwszy raz od tygodnia. Nie myśląc długo założył buty, wziął kurtkę z wieszaka i ostrożnie wyszedł uprzednio upewniając się, że Liam śpi i nie zbudzi się w najbliższym czasie.

Czym prędzej pobiegł korytarzem i zbiegł ze schodów wprost na podwórko. Wzdrygnął się, gdy fala zimnego powietrza uderzyła w jego twarz. Zapiął kurtkę i nałożył czapkę, którą znalazł w rękawie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w miejsce, gdzie ostatnio widział Louisa. Śnieg zaczął delikatnie prószyć, przykrywając udeptane w śniegu ślady.

Skupiony, by iść dokładnie po śladach Louisa nie zauważył go i wpadł na niego z impetem.

\- Co ty do do Świętego Elfa robisz?! - krzyczał szeptem Louis rozglądając się dookoła. Harry nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami, z których wydobywała się para i nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego go śledził?

\- Harry, słuchaj. Wróć do pokoju, okej? Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. - powiedział z westchnieniem, popychając go lekko do tyłu.

-Nie, gdzie Ty znowu idziesz? - Zapytał Harry, przysuwając się do niego. Louis pokręcił głową i zmarszczył nos.

\- Harry, to nie Twoja sprawa. Wracaj do pokoju, Harry.

\- Nie, Louis. Gdzie idziesz? Martwię się.

\- Jesteś tak irytujący! - powiedział Louis i zakrył swoje usta dłonią. W ciszy nocy, te słowa wydawały się naprawdę głośne. Obaj rozejrzeli się ze strachem po okolicy, jednak niczego niepokojącego nie zauważyli.

\- Natychmiast wracaj, Harry. - powiedział Louis i popchnął go znowu w kierunku budynku. Chciał zaprotestować, jednak spojrzenie w te stanowcze oczy i kości policzkowe spowodowały, że spuścił wzrok i przegrany zrobił krok do tyłu. Louis był nieznajomym. Nie miał prawa oczekiwać od niego zwierzeń. To są jego sprawy, jego życie. Nieważne, jak bardzo Harry chciałby, żeby to były też jego sprawy. Po prostu nie są.

\- Hej, tu nie chodzi o Ciebie. - powiedział diametralnie zmieniając ton głosu, aż w sercu kręconowłosego zrobiło się ciepło. - Po prostu musisz mi zaufać, okej?

Harry skinął głową i miał się odwrócić, gdy został przyciągnięty do szybkiego uścisku i mogło mu się wydawać, że poczuł usta na jego głowie, jednak gruba czapka, uniemożliwiła mu potwierdzenie tego.

\- Dziękuję, że się martwisz ale naprawdę nie musisz. - powiedział Louis i puszczając go, pstryknął go w nos, powodując mały chichot u zielonookiego.

\- Więc.. Do zobaczenia?

\- Do zobaczenia.

***

Harry szedł ślizgając się po zamrożonym chodniku, przeklinając samego siebie. Co on sobie myślał, idąc za Louisem? Rozmawiali dokładnie raz i to nawet nie było rozmową. Nic o nim nie wiedział, jednak niesamowicie go intrygował. I to ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele, gdy przypominał sobie silne ramiona owinięte wokół niego.

\- Coś się stało?- zapytał Liam idący obok. Harry wzruszył ramionami i włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Był początek tygodnia, co oznacza zmianę fabryk, ku uldze Harry'ego, który nie miał dzisiaj nastroju do rozmów. Kilka razy Liam próbował zagaić rozmowę, jednak Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi bardziej niż zwykle. Szli więc we względnej ciszy, patrząc na to, że wokół nich był tłum elfów, tak samo zmierzających do pracy jak oni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wyląduję w słodyczach. Jestem taki głodny - powiedział Liam z rozmarzeniem. - Tam zawsze tak ładnie pachnie i wszystko jest takie kolorowe i słodkie..

Harry burknął coś pod nosem, jednak Liam nie zważał na to i zaczął opowiadać o nowych przepisach na lukrowane pierniczki. Nie słuchał. Ustawili się w kolejce, Liam tuż przed nim, jednak nie za bardzo zwracał na to uwagę. Rozglądał się dyskretnie po innych kolejkach i jego wzrok padł na dość niskiego szatyna, który przystępował z jednej nogi na drugą i uśmiechając się uderzył delikatnie śmiejącego się tuż przed nim chłopaka w ramię. Blondyn parsknął śmiechem i odwrócił się do niego tyłem, by móc włożyć kartę do czytnika. Za chwilę Louis zrobił to samo i zniknęli mu z pola widzenia.

***

\- Nie wierzę, że trafiliśmy na odlewnię klocków - dąsał się Liam. Wyglądał dość zabawnie stojąc w przy taśmie produkcyjnej z wydętymi wargami i zbyt dużych rękawicach. Harry parsknął śmiechem.

\- Przynajmniej nie nudzisz się sam. - powiedział i wziął formę i przeniósł do gorącego pieca.

\- Jesteś nudnym towarzyszem. - Liam wystawił mu język wlewając masę do foremek.

\- Uważaj, żebyś się nie poparzył przez Twojego nudnego towarzysza.. - Liam przewrócił oczami i odstawił lejek, przesuwając tacę w kierunku Harry'ego, który wziął ją i przeszedł znowu do pieca.

\- Przynajmniej ta robota nie jest tak ciężka..- westchnął Liam a Harry musiał się zgodzić, jedyne, co musieli robić to nalewać masy do formy a następnie wkładać je do pieca i wyjmować po kilku godzinach do lodówki, by ostygła. - Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Joshem, który w tamtym tygodniu był przy plastykach. Jeden z elfów ściągał plastelinę z półki, która spadła i rozlała się po całym magazynie, bo ktoś ją źle zlepił. Wiesz, przez to wszystko spadła półka. Cały magazyn i wszystkie elfy są w lepiącej plastelinie. Przez kolejny tydzień będą chyba tam sprzątać.. Wszystkie elfy z tamtego tygodnia muszą zostać tam i pracować dłużej, mimo, że to w zasadzie wina poprzedniej grupy..

-Będą mieli dość plasteliny do końca życia...- powiedział Harry odwracając się z pełną tacą. Sprawdził na wszelki wypadek temperaturę pieca, nim wrócił do Liama.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, nim usłyszeli chrząknięcie. Serce zaczęło im walić w piersiach, bo jedyną osobą, która mogłaby przyjść w to miejsce jest człowiek, jeden z synów Mikołaja. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę nim powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przybysza.

\- Louis? - Zapytał z widoczną ulgą w głosie, tak samo jak przyjaciel obok - Co Cię tu sprowadza?

-Twój urok osobisty przyciąga mnie jak magnes, oczywiście. - Harry zarumienił się patrząc na roziskrzone oczy Louisa. Patrzyli na siebie chwilę, nim znowu usłyszeli chrząknięcie. Speszeni odwrócili wzrok.

\- Od tej pory, będziecie robić klocki w tym- powiedział Marcel, najmłodszy syn Świętego podając nowe formy. Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie nim podszedł i zabrał pierwszą paczkę.

\- Dlaczego mamy nowe formy? - zapytał Liam tak samo zdezorientowany jak Harry.

\- Bo to rozkaz - odpowiedział Louis, a malec poważnie pokiwał głową. Przyjaciele wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, ale bez dalszych pytań zaczęli odbierać kolejne pakunki.

\- Spakujcie stare formy do nowych pudełek, przyjedziemy po nie za dwie godziny - powiedział Louis i wyszedł puszczając Harry'emu oczko - Miłej pracy!

Harry stał na środku pomieszczenia z otwartą buzią i gapił się na drzwi dopóki Liam nie przyszedł i delikatnie dotknął jego żuchwy palcami, zamykając ją.

-Ktoś się chyba zauroczył? - powiedział i uśmiechnął się i podśpiewując poszedł rozpakowywać nowe kartony.

\- Um. Heh, nie no coś Ty. - powiedział Harry z udawaną nonszalancją. Chciał wyglądać cool i oprzeć się o ścianę, jednak zapomniał, że obok żadnej nie stoi, więc runął jak długi na ziemię robiąc wielki hałas.

\- Co tu się stało? - Zapytał wchodzący Louis, a Harry zrobił się cały czerwony - Hej, wszystko w porządku Harry?

\- T-tak..? Ja tylko.. tak. - Kręconowłosy zmarszczył nos i powoli podniósł się z ziemi, postanawiając już nigdy nie spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. Już i tak był o iskrę od podpalenia się z zażenowania. Może została jeszcze jakaś plastelina, którą mógłby się obkleić jak kokonem i zostać tam do końca życia? Albo przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy będzie pięknym motylem dorównującym urodzie Louisowi?

\- Okej...- powiedział Louis patrząc na niego z troską, ale i małym uśmiechem błąkającym się w kąciku ust. - Wróciłem bo zostawiłem swoje dokumenty... - powiedział schylając się po niebieską teczkę, którą uniósł do góry jakby w potwierdzeniu. - Nie będę wam przeszkadzać.,. - dodał i z ostatnim spojrzeniem wyszedł z sali.

Po dokładnie 34 sekundach w pokoju rozbrzmiał histeryczny śmiech Liama.

***

\- Dlaczego zamienili nam formy? - Zapytał Liam wyciągając z pudełka ostatnią blaszkę. Mieli chwilę wolnego, gdyż klocki były już w piecu. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wziął jedną z nich. Wyglądały dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednie, to dziwne, że Mikołaj chciał zmienić prawie że nowe przedmioty. I dziwne było to, że Marcel, mimo tego, że miał dopiero 5 lat zajmował się takimi rzeczami. Harry musiał przyznać, że dzieciak był naprawdę uroczy. Zupełnie nie podobny do rodziny Mikołajów. Zawsze uśmiechnięty i pomocny, jako jedyny nie patrzył na elfów z góry. Można to było podpisać pod młody wiek, dzieciak jeszcze nie przesiąknął tyraństwem ojca, jednak Harry miał nadzieję, że taki po prostu zostanie.

\- Hej, Liam... - powiedział marszcząc brwi. - Zobacz, tutaj jest inny grawerunek.

Brązowooki sięgnął po foremkę i przystawił niemalże do oczu. Faktycznie, zamiast rysunku Świętego Mikołaja, widniał miniaturowy Elf z podpisem o elfiej robocie, nie jak wcześniej, samego Mikołaja.

\- Coś mi tu śmierdzi... - powiedział Harry i zaczął oglądać kolejne, tak jak się spodziewał, na wszystkich nowych tackach widniał rysunek Elfa w wielkiej czapce i elfich getrach.

\- Dlaczego Mikołaj nagle przypomniał sobie o nas? Co to oznacza? - Liam spojrzał na niego, a Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to co ma się wydarzyć będzie cholernie duże.

***

-Więc Louis... Co takiego planuje Mikołaj? - Zapytał Harry, gdy wraz z Marcelem przyjechali odebrać stare tacki. Louis ledwo zauważalnie zesztywniał, jednak chwilę później przywdział niewinną minę, odparł, że nie wie nic na ten temat i odszedł w kierunku wózka, w której znajdowała się niebieska teczka z dokumentami.

Louis podszedł do niej i zaczął coś pisać. Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Liama, który kiwnął na niego głową ponaglająco. Stanął przy Louisie zaglądając mu przez ramię na kartki. W prawym górnym rogu znajdował się ten sam emblemat elfa. Zanim zdążył przeczytać cokolwiek, Louis odwrócił się, przyciągając karty do piersi i patrząc na Harry'ego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- To było niegrzeczne - powiedział i zamknął teczkę.

\- Powiedz mi, co tu się dzieje... - zapytał cicho Harry wydymając wargę. To zawsze działało na jego znajomych, dzięki czemu dostawał wszystko, co tylko chciał. Louis zsunął wzrok na jego wargi, jednak szybko podążył znowu na jego oczy.

-Harry, nie możesz mnie o to pytać. - powiedział i próbował się odwrócić, jednak został przytrzymany przez Harry'ego, który zaczął delikatnie sunąć ręką wzdłuż jego ramienia.

-Na pewnooo? Przecież nikomu nie powiem... - Harry zamrugał delikatnie oczami mając nadzieję, że to pomoże, jednak wredny uśmieszek na wargach Louisa powiedział mu, że totalnie przegrał tę bitwę.

\- Nie próbuj cukiereczku. Im mniej wiesz tym lepiej śpisz. - powiedział i odwrócił się do Marcela, który patrzył na nich szczerząc się jak głupi do sera.

\- Cześć Harry i Liam!- krzyknął chłopczyk i w podskokach wyszedł razem z wózkiem z pomieszczenia zaraz za Louisem.

\- I co? -Zapytał Liam a Harry jęknął i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Ani słowaaa.

***

\- Liam, dobrze się czujesz? - Zapytał Harry z troską, gdy przyjaciela po raz kolejny złapał nieciekawie brzmiący kaszel.

\- Tak, tak. Nic mi nie jest. - powiedział pociągając nosem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie powinieneś pójść do lekarza? - Harry słyszał przez całą noc, jak chłopak się męczył.

\- Nie, nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić, wiesz co to oznacza, zero przydziału na jedzenie i prawdopodobne odizolowanie. Widziałeś co się stało z Danem? Poszedł na zwolnienie i jak wrócił, nie był sobą. Nie dość, że wyglądał jak upiór, to zachowywał się jakby go w ogóle tutaj duchem nie było. Jak jakiś robot.

\- Może spróbuję zdobyć jakieś leki...

\- Nie Harry, nie będziesz się dla mnie narażać. Przejdzie mi.

***

\- Pssst, Harry - usłyszał i zmarszczył brwi. Odwrócił się, jednak niczego nie zauważył - Hej, tutaj. Na górze!- powiedział głos więc przystanął i zadarł głowę. Na platformie nad nim stał Louis z wielkim uśmiechem, który Harry momentalnie odwzajemnił. Rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu nim zawołał szeptem

\- Co ty tu robisz? Czemu nie pracujesz? - Louis wzruszył ramionami i usiadł ze spuszczonymi nogami, które automatycznie zaczęły się bujać.

\- Zaczepiam ślicznych chłopców, nie widać ? - Harry zarumienił się wściekle i odwrócił wzrok, przystępując z nogi na nogę.

\- To chyba nie należy do twoich obowiązków. - Wymamrotał, chociaż w głębi serca tańczył kankana, bo Louis prawdopodobnie nazwał go ładnym. Jeszcze nikt nie nazwał go ślicznym.

Louis zaśmiał się, mimo iż nie było w tym stwierdzeniu niczego śmiesznego.

\- Okej cukiereczku, bądź o 23 przy wschodniej bramie.

\- Co? Przecież to na drugim końcu wioski! Na dodatek po godzinie policyjnej!

\- Boisz się?- zapytał Louis z cwanym uśmiechem i wstał otrzepując się z niewidzialnego pyłu, gdy dodawał z nonszalancją - Cóż, muszę więc chyba znaleźć innego ładnego chłopca. Do zobaczenia, Har..

\- Okej, pójdę - przerwał mu Harry i przygryzł wargę. Na ustach niebieskookiego pojawił się błysk w oku.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry.

***

\- Harry, na Świętego Elfa, gdzie Ty wychodzisz? - krzyczał chodząc nerwowo po pokoju.

\- Ucisz się, Liam, nie chcę, by cały blok o tym słyszał. - powiedział Harry, łapiąc go za ramię - Nic mi nie będzie, uspokój się.

\- Ja mam się uspokoić, tak? Wychodzisz nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo po co i nie wiadomo z kim! A nie! Wiadomo! Z Louisem, który jest nieodpowiedzialny i wpędzi cię w kłopoty! - Harry puścił go i pokręcił głową. Bez słowa podszedł do wieszaka i wziął najgrubszą kurtkę, jaką posiadał. Zawiązał szalik nie odwracając się do Liama sięgnął po klamkę. Miał już wychodzić, gdy zatrzymała go ręka przyjaciela.

\- Harry, przepraszam, okej? Po prostu się martwię.

\- Nie masz o co. - powiedział Harry i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Przeklął sam siebie, gdy zauważył, że z tego wszystkiego zapomniał wziąć czapki. Skulił swoją głowę i naciągnął szalik na uszy. Włosy wchodziły mu w oczy, gdy zawiał mocniejszy wiatr i myślał o tym, że powinien je w końcu przyciąć. Księżyc świecił jasno oświetlając mu drogę, chociaż i tak musiał kryć się w cieniu budynków i starych drzew. Cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach, kiedy pokonywał kolejne kroki starając się nie robić zbyt wielkiego hałasu. Potknął się raz czy dwa, jednak na szczęście nic mu się nie stało.

Aby dostać się do wschodniej bramy, musiał przejść obok domu Mikołaja. Dom, to mało powiedziane. Była to ogromna willa nasycona bogactwem całego świata. Przepych był wręcz odrażający, zwłaszcza, gdy patrzyło się na złote drzwi z kawałkami szmaragdów i pozatykanych gdzieniegdzie do ozdoby. Nawet jego podobizny były ze szczerego złota. Harry prychnął zbliżając się do jednej wielkiej latarni zrobionej ze świecących lampek ułożonych na każdym skrawku posesji. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego. Policzył w głowie do 10 i ruszył do biegu. Musiał jak najszybciej przedostać się na tyły domu skąd ma prosta drogę do wschodniej bramy.

Biegł, chowając się w iglastych drzewach rosnących gdzie nie gdzie. Był już kilka kroków od zagajnika, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranego okna, niecałe dwa metry od niego. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku zbyt gwałtownie, przez co poślizgnął się i runął jak długi w wielkim śniegu.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce wyskoczy, przez szaleńczy bieg i adrenalinę w sobie. Przeklął w myślach Louisa i jego głupi pomysł nielegalnego spotkania. Prawdopodobnie już jest martwy. Syn albo nawet sam święty przyłapuje go właśnie na wymykaniu. To oznacza śmierć. Powoli podniósł głowę i przekręcił w stronę budynku.

W oknie siedział Marcel i patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Wygodnie?- zapytał z sarkazmem a Harry zaczerwienił się i czym prędzej wstał. Stanął przed chłopakiem starając się nie rozpłakać. Spuścił głowę i przypatrywał się przegrany swoim butom.

\- Trzymaj - powiedział malec. Harry natychmiast podniósł głowę i zobaczył chłopca, który wyciągnął w jego stronę papierową torebkę. Harry przełknął ślinę i powoli odebrał pakunek

\- Nie jest ci zimno?- zapytał chłopak a Harry momentalnie zadrżał. Marcel widząc to westchnął przeciągle i z krótkim 'poczekaj' zniknął w środku domu.

Harry przesunął spojrzeniem z torby na dom, zastanawiając się o co właściwie chodzi

\- Trzymaj, powiedział chłopczyk wracając i podając mu swoją starą, grubą czapkę. Harry niepewnie ją odebrał i cicho podziękował, drżąc po kolejnym podmuchu wiatru. Marcel także potarł swoje ramiona odziane w gruby zielony sweter, lecz zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

\- Uciekaj! - Krzyknął szeptem i natychmiast zamknął okiennice, a następnie zasłony... Harry patrzył jeszcze chwile, jednak słysząc inne glosy, czym prędzej skierował się w stronę wschodniej bramy. Mimo, że w zagajniku nie potrzebował się ukrywać, biegł nie zważając na ciągłe potykanie się i śnieg, który spadał mu na głowę podczas trącania gałęzi. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy bramie. Podparł ręce na nogach i ciężko oddychał. Zakaszlał kilka razy, a jego torba wypadła mu z rąk.

Nagle poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Odsunął się gwałtownie i złapał za serce, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to tylko Louis.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską, a Harry pokiwał energicznie głową. Zamknął oczy biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Louis nie zabrał ręki, cały czas popierając jego rękę w uspokajające geście.

\- Co my tu robimy? - zapytał Harry, gdy odzyskał zdolność mówienia.  
\- Fajna czapka - Louis zignorował pytanie i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku bramy.

\- Louis? - powiedział.

\- Niespodzianka? - zapytał Louis i przygryzł wargę. Harry nie wiele myśląc, uniósł swoją rękę i palcami delikatnie wyciągał usta spomiędzy jego warg. Louis przymknął oczy i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. Serce Harry'ego roztopiło się, widząc to.

\- Prowadź więc. - powiedział cicho. Louis złapał go za rękę i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszli poza mury wioski.

***

\- Teraz będę musiał zasłonić ci oczy - powiedział cicho Louis, gdy byli w połowie drogi na wzgórze. Harry nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek był w tym miejscu. Louis stanął naprzeciwko niego.

\- Hej, nie bądź taki przerażony. - powiedział miękko. - spodoba ci się.

Harry przytaknął i powoli opuścił oczy. Czuł, jak Louis owija wokół jego oczu szalik, a następnie delikatnym jak piórko dotykiem, przejeżdża po jego policzku, przez ramię do łokcia. Zadrżał mimowolnie i cieszył się z mrozu, dzięki któremu nie widać było jego rumieńców.

\- W tym miejscu dzieje się magia. - powiedział Louis po kilku krokach w górę wzgórza, a Harry się zaśmiał.

\- To był taki beznadziejny tekst Louis, jak z tandetnej reklamy - Odpowiedziała mu cisza, przez co Harry miał ochotę sobie przywalić. Na pewno uraził tym Louisa, jak zwykle psuł coś, zanim nawet to wszystko się zaczęło. Zagryzł wargę i chciał już przepraszać, gdy poczuł zsuwający się szalik. Zamrugał kilka razy i wciągnął mroźne powietrze do ust. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami rozglądał się po otoczeniu.

Stali na wysokim wzgórzu, całym pokryty śniegiem. Patrząc w dół na dolinę, można było dostrzec mgłę, w której latały kolorowe punkciki. Wirowały jak motyle na łące, latały jak ptaki wypuszczone z klatki na wolność. Wszystko było takie błyszczące a zarazem delikatne, że Harry nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. Patrzył na wszystko jak zaczarowany.

\- Miałeś rację, to jest jak magia - powiedział szeptem, bojąc się, że głośniejszy dźwięk sprawi, że wszystko wokół nich się rozpłynie. Poczuł dłoń, która splotła się z jego i pociągnęła prosto w mgłę.

Zrobili kilka kroków i Harry poczuł lekkie łaskotanie, gdy kolorowe pyłki dotknęły jego skóry. Zaśmiał się mimowolnie i puścił rękę Louisa, by wbiec dalej w to cudowne zjawisko. Rozłożył ręce i zaczął kręcić się w kółko, śmiejąc się głośno. Czuł się taki szczęśliwy, czuł się lekki jak piórko i miał wrażenie, że za chwilę odleci. Zamknął oczy i zatrzymał się. Wystawił głowę i pozwolił, by śnieżek otulał jego twarz. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł niczego tak wspaniałego, jakby wszystko co dobre skumulowało się w tym jednym miejscu, jakby nie było piękniejszego miejsca od tego, w którym stoi.

Gdy poczuł ciepło, owijające się wokół niego pomyślał, że chciałby aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Wiecznie i o jeden dzień dłużej, jeśli w ogóle to jest możliwe. Wtulił się bardziej w ciało Louisa, a uśmiech uformował się na jego ustach.

\- Spójrz w górę - powiedział mu Louis do ucha. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył zieloną jak trawa zorzę polarną, która pojawiła się nad ich głowami. Jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w zielone światło na niebieskim, jak najlepsze jagody, niebie.

W przypływie odwagi odwrócił się do Louisa i przywarł swoimi ustami do jego spierzchniętych warg. W pierwszej chwili sam był zaskoczony swoim zachowaniem, jednak chwilę później, gdy Louis się poruszył, wątpliwości Harry'ego jakby wyparowały. Pocałunek był niewinny, bez żadnej plątaniny języków. Tylko ich usta, połączenie truskawki i maliny, czekolady i herbaty z imbirem, motyli i ptaków.

Właśnie w tym momencie, w śnieżnym pyle, pod zielono-niebieskim niebie czuł, że jest perfekcyjnie. Czuł, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Czuł, że to wszystko jest warte. Czuł, że może być panem świata.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry odrywając się od niego i otwierając oczy. Louis spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku i położył swoją rękę na jego policzku. Uśmiechnął się, zanim znowu nie stanął na palcach i złożył lekki jak piórko pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Jak cukierkowa posypka na jego ulubionych pierniczkach.

To jest to.

***

\- Och Louis, kiedy ty to wszystko zrobiłeś? I jak? - zapytał Harry siadając przy ognisku na pniu drzewa. Dalej byli w dolinie, jednak trochę dalej, tam gdzie mgła nie była tak gęsta, jednak cały czas muskała ich twarze.

Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i usiadł obok niego zaraz po tym, jak dołożył kilka polan.

-Oj Harry, Harry, naprawdę nie wiesz gdzie jesteś? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się chwilę. Pokręcił głową. Nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek wyszedł przez wschodnią bramę a co dopiero był w takim miejscu jak to.

\- Ile masz lat? - Zapytał Louis kładąc przed nim brązową torebkę, którą Louis niósł odkąd Harry porwał się w wir pyłków.

\- 137 - powiedział Harry krzywiąc się lekko. Chłopak obok niego był dużo starszy i prawdopodobnie uważał go za jakiegoś dzieciaka. Louis położył rękę na jego nodze i uśmiechnął się.

\- Ja mam 158 w wigilię.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry spojrzał na niego swoimi żabimi oczami powodując śmiech u Louisa. - Tak, jeden z wybrańców i tak dalej..

\- Myślałem, że wybrańcy nie istnieją.. - powiedział Harry w szoku. - Jakby okej, istnieją elfy urodzone dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, ale nie mają żadnych przywilejów. To dlatego nie pracujesz tak jak inni? - Lampka w jego umyśle zaczęła się jarzyć, jednak chwilę potem zgasła, gdy Louis odpowiedział.  
\- Nie, nie do końca. Pracuję jak inne elfy, w aktach mam zapisaną datę urodzenia dwudziestego piątego grudnia. Moja matka sfałszowała dokumenty. To było proste, bo urodziłem się kilka minut przed północą. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, zabiliby mnie. Można powiedzieć, że urodziłem się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą..

\- Niczego już nie rozumiem, jestem głupi. - Harry spochmurniał i spuścił wzrok. Słyszał, jak Louis westchnął, a następnie ścisnął jego kolano.

\- Nie jesteś głupi, hej. - powiedział biorąc w dwa palce brodę Harry'ego i przekręcając jego głowę w swoją stronę. - Pokaż mi swoje cudowne oczęta.

Harry zarumienił się i mimowolnie uśmiechnął. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie potrafił się nie uśmiechać przy Louisie. To trochę nierealne, prawda?

\- Pamiętasz taką legendę o zbieraczach? - Louis delikatnie przeniósł dłoń na jego włosy wystające spod wielkiej czapki i pociągnął je. Harry zamyślił się chwilę.

\- Mówiła o zbieraczach magicznego pyłu, którymi sanie świętego Mikołaja mogły mknąć po niebie z prędkością światła i nie potrzebowały do tego reniferów. Oprócz tego, magiczny pył służył do pracy w fabrykach oraz rozwożeniu prezentów do grzecznych dzieci. Magiczny pył służył elfom do pracy i niesieniu szczęścia w krainie wiecznej zimy.

\- No tak, to wiem ale nie pamiętam za bardzo tej legendy.. -powiedział Harry przekrzywiając głowę. Czuł ciepło na policzkach od ognia, które wydawało się odrobinę powiększyć. Zdjął już swoje rękawiczki i zaczął rozpinać swoją kurtkę.

\- Była legenda o jednym zbieraczu magicznego pyłu - kontynuował Louis - Ludzie, którzy urodzili się w wigilię mieli wyjątkowy dar. Jako jedyni potrafili wydobyć z zorzy polarnej i spadających gwiazd magiczny pył. Im więcej było pyłu, tym więcej szczęścia było w wiosce. On dawał siły elfom do pracy, a Mikołajowi do sprawiedliwego rządzenia nimi. Jeden z Elfów o imieniu Thomas, nie stosował się do zasad panujących w Pylarni i zamiast zbierać i rozdawać pył, zabierał dla siebie, wyczarowując dla siebie nowe gadżety, którymi nie dzielił się z innymi. Im więcej pyłu posiadał, tym chciał go jeszcze więcej. Cały czas rósł w siłę i zaczął zagrażać pozycji Mikołaja...

\- Co było dalej? - Zapytał Harry, gdy Louis przerwał i zapatrzył się w ogień. Odwrócił wzrok i uśmiechając się do Harry'ego zakończył historię.

\- Cóż, legenda głosi, że uwięził Świętego i sam zajął jego miejsce i do dziś nim rządzi.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Myślisz, że to prawda?

\- Myślę, że w każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy - powiedział ze śmiechem Louis.

\- Czekaj - zaczął Harry nagle sobie coś uświadamiając - Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że więzi się ludzi, którzy rodzą się dwudziestego czwartego?

\- Więzi, zabija.. Nie mam pojęcia. - Harry zamilkł na chwilę i patrzył na mgłę unoszącą się wokół nich. W końcu odezwał się cicho.

\- Jesteś wybrańcem. Masz moc, prawda? - Zapytał, chociaż tak naprawdę to nie było pytanie. Harry znał odpowiedz.

\- Tak, jestem jedynym z nielicznych elfów, które zostały uratowane od zagłady.

\- Czyli że.. Możesz coś wyczarować? - zapytał poważnie, przez co Louis zaczął się śmiać. Pstryknął palcami a w jego dłoni pojawił śnieżnobiały mieczyk, który wręczył oniemiałemu chłopakowi.

\- Woah - wysapał Harry patrząc na dłoń, która przed chwilą była pusta. - To jest niesamowite.

-To prawda, jednak pamiętaj, że nikomu nie możesz o tym powiedzieć. - Głos Louisa stał się bardzo poważny, gdy twardo patrzył na Harry'ego.

\- Obiecuję. - Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał w błękit tęczówek chłopaka.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego Ci o tym powiedziałem. Nie znamy się długo ale ja mam wrażenie, że minęło milion lat.

-Nie pożałujesz tego, Lou - a przezwisko nawinęło się na jego język tak naturalnie, jak wschodzące co ranek słońce.

***

\- Nie chcę stąd iść - powiedział Harry ziewając. Za dwie godziny powinno świtać, co oznacza, że miał tylko godzinę na jakikolwiek sen przed pracą. Siedzieli z Louisem przy ognisku na materacu, opierając się plecami o pień i rozkoszując się ciepłem i piernikami.

Przez całą noc praktycznie ciągle rozmawiali. Louis pokazał Harry'emu kilka sztuczek, które do tej pory były tylko w jego wyobraźni. Fascynowało go to, jak w jednej chwili pomyślał o gorącej czekoladzie z piankami, a w następnej dwa kubki w renifery stały przed nimi i swoim smakiem czarowały ich podniebienia. Poznawali się coraz lepiej z każdą mijającą minutą. Dopełniali się wzajemnie i to były najwspanialsze godziny, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżył.

\- Nie wiem jak wstanę do pracy - dodał wtulając się bardziej w ramiona chłopaka.

\- Mogę sprawić, że nie będziesz odczuwał zmęczenia, wiesz? - powiedział Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie.

\- Naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić? - zapytał i kładąc mu rękę na miejscu, gdzie biło jego serce. Louis wywrócił oczami i powiedział, że to nic trudnego w miejscu, gdzie aż roi się od magii.

\- Nie potrafię jednak się teleportować, więc jeśli chcemy zdążyć przed wstaniem innych, musimy już iść. Raczej nie chcemy być przyłapani.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową wsadzając nos między obojczyki chłopaka, ubrane w sweter. Zaciągnął się jego zapachem, stwierdzając, że to jego ulubiony zapach. Jak szarlotka i mandarynki ze szczyptą magii.

Zachichotał na swoje porównanie.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry wzruszył ramionami, gdy podniósł się.

\- Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy - powiedział nie starając się ukryć swojego uśmiechu. Podał dłoń Louisowi, który z chęcią skorzystał z pomocy w stawaniu i zanim się nie odwrócił, szybko stanął na palcach i cmoknął go w policzek. Harry wyszczerzył się i patrzył, jak Louis dogasa ognisko. Obserwował go, dopóki nie skończył i odwrócił wzrok, by nie zostać przyłapanym na zbytnim gapieniu się. Jego wzrok powędrował na kłodę, gdzie z boku leżała zapomniana papierowa torebka, którą dał mu Marcel.

\- Hej, zapomniałem o tym - powiedział i wziął ją do ręki. Louis odwrócił się i stanął obok niego, przyglądając się, jak ten zagląda do środka i wyjmuje miniaturową, cukrową laskę. Zmarszczył brwi i położył ją sobie na dłoni. Była wielkości jego kciuka.

\- Co to? - Zapytał Harry odwracając się do Louisa, który szczerzy się jak głupi.

\- To jest fiolka na magiczny pyłek - wyjaśnił - dawno nie widziane w naszej wiosce. Mają do nich dostęp tylko zaufani ludzie Mikołaja. Mam wrażenie, że wiem kto mógł coś takiego Ci podarować. - pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, jednak Harry dalej patrzył na przedmiot.

\- Czyli co to znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że możesz mieć zawsze przy sobie trochę magicznego pyłu, który po otwarciu wleci do środka. Ja, moją moc mam w rękach, a Ty możesz jej użyć, otwierając fiolkę.

\- Dlaczego Marcel mi to dał? - Louis wzruszył ramionami, ignorując pytanie.

\- Ważne, że to masz i nie potrzebujesz mnie, by wyczarować sobie talerz pierników z różową posypką.

\- Długo to działa?- zapytał odkręcając wieczko i podchodząc bliżej mgły. Wystawił rękę i pyłek zakręcił się wokół niego, by szybko wlecieć przez wieczko i samo się zamknąć, zostawiając jedynie błyszczące drobinki na jego palcach.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie. Wydaje mi się, że kilka życzeń. Ale wiesz, że zawsze możesz przyjść i doładować? Ja także muszę tu przychodzić, by czerpać swoją moc z pyłku, więc możemy przychodzić tu razem, jeśli chcesz...- Louis stał obok niego i studiował jego twarz.

\- Oczywiście, że tego chcę.Jak możesz myśleć inaczej?

  
***

\- Hej, Liam? - Zapytał Harry tego ranka, kiedy ten wyszedł z łazienki. - Kojarzysz legendę o zbieraczach? - Brązowooki zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry'ego z dezorientacją. Zaprzeczył głową i podszedł do łóżka, by wyciągnąć dodatkową parę skarpet, co było odrobinę dziwne, zważywszy, że jedną parę miał już na sobie. Zakaszlał, a Harry odwrócił wzrok. Koniecznie musi znaleźć lekarza.

\- No chodzi o tego elfa, który miał moc zbierania magicznego pyłu z zorzy polarnej. Wiesz, zamiast używać magii do dobrych celów, on robił wszystko dla siebie. Najpierw zaczął od zabawek, by na koniec zapragnąć władzy. Im więcej miał pyłku, tym większą miał moc.

\- Okej? - Powiedział Liam zakładając buty na dwie pary skarpetek. - Co było dalej?

\- No był tak zachłanny, że obalił Świętego i zajął jego miejsce.

\- No i co dalej?- Zapytał Liam, zakładając kurtkę. Harry także wziął swoją i po zamknięciu pokoju wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Nic, po prostu co o tym myślisz?

\- Zwykła bajka. Czemu Cię to interesuje? - Schodzili po schodach, pozdrawiając inne elfy, które tak jak oni wybierali się do pracy. Wszyscy wyglądali na wyczerpanych, jednak z małym błyskiem w oku, że to ostatni pracujący dzień tygodnia i będą mogli się wyspać dzisiejszej nocy.

\- Nic, po prostu wiesz... - zaczął rozglądając się i widząc elfy niedaleko, ściszył głos - Może to prawda? Wiesz, nasz Mikołaj może nie być tak naprawdę Mikołajem, a złym elfem?

Liam zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Harry przystanął i z niedowierzaniem patrzył jak chłopak z trudem łapie powietrze i zaczyna kasłać przez śmiech. Łzy ciekły po jego policzkach, które nieudolnie próbował zetrzeć. Elfy na około patrzyły na niego z zaciekawieniem. Harry zrobił się cały czerwony o podszedł do Liama, klepiąc go delikatnie po plecach.

\- To najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem, H. - powiedział Liam, gdy mógł normalnie złapać oddech. - Na Świętego Elfa, skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś?

\- No bo wczoraj..

\- O nie... - przerwał Liam - nie mów, że Louis na waszej randce naopowiadał ci takich głupot. I Ty w to jeszcze wierzysz? Proszę cię, Harry... - Liam pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę fabryk.

\- To nie była randka... - powiedział cicho Harry i ruszył za nim. Louis nie użył tego sformułowania na ich spotkanie, więc Harry nie widział podstaw, by tak uważać. Mimo, że pocałowali się dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem w środku magicznego pyłu, a drugi raz gdy Louis odprowadził go pod drzwi pokoju. Był to krótki buziak, ale dla Harry'ego liczy się to jako pocałunek. Zwłaszcza, że to drugi pocałunek w jego życiu. Nikt nie ma prawa go oceniać.

\- Przestań zawracać sobie głowę tymi bzdurami. - Powiedział Liam i przyśpieszył kroku. Harry nie gonił go. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, ręce wkładając do kieszeni.

Po kilku krokach poczuł lekki dotyk w okolicy łokcia i ktoś, wziął go pod rękę. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i zobaczył szczerzącego się Louisa.

\- Dzień dobry Cukiereczku, jak się spało? - powiedział, a Harry wywrócił oczami. Oczywistym było, że Harry nie spał. Wrócili zbyt późno, by był sens kładzenia się do łóżka.

\- Co tu robisz?- zapytał zamiast tego.

\- Miałem nadzieję, na spacer z Tobą. Nawet jeśli ten spacer jest krótki i do znienawidzonego miejsca. Ale hej, to miły początek dnia, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się, jednak nic nie odpowiedział, przez całą drogę milczeli. Liam już dawno zniknął za horyzontem, jednak jak Harry mógł o nim myśleć, gdy Louis szedł obok niego trzymając pod ramię?

\- Miłego dnia - powiedział Harry, gdy rozstawali się przy bramie. Louis uśmiechnął się i przesłał mu pocałunek w powietrzu, nie zważając na elfy wokół nich i to, że niektórych może to gorszyć.

\- Wzajemnie Cukiereczku, jeszcze się spotkamy!

Harry uśmiechnął się i przyłożył kartę do czytnika. Jego dobrego humoru nie zniszczyły nawet brudne ściany fabryk i ogromny smród spalin. No i perspektywa pracy przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

***

Pracowali w niepodobnej do nich ciszy. Liam nalewał masę do formy, a Harry przenosił je do pieca i kontrolował, aby się nie spaliły tracąc kolor. Dzisiaj padło na klocki niebieskie, co przypominało Harry'emu o oczach Louisa. No jakżeby inaczej.

Ich spokój przerwał głośny huk. Harry złapał się za serce, dziękując w duchu, że zdążył odłożyć tacę, jednak usłyszał syk Liama za sobą.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył przyjaciela, który polał sobie rękę gorącym plastikiem i jest cały czerwony z bólu. Chciał podejść do niego i od razu opatrzeć, jednak zobaczył, że Liam patrzy się przerażony w drzwi. Podążył za nim wzrokiem i zobaczył wściekłego Mauricego, jednego z synów Mikołaja.

Człowiek patrzył na nich ze zmrużonymi oczami i zaciśniętymi wargami. Cały czas patrząc w oczy Liama, podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał i z uniesionym jednym kącikiem ust przesunął powoli blachę w stronę sparaliżowanego Liama. Harry zamknął oczy i chwilę później usłyszał rozrywający w piersiach wrzask swojego przyjaciela, gdy cała zawartość oblała jego ciało. Harry chciał pomóc, ale nie potrafił otworzyć oczu i się ruszyć. Coś go sparaliżowało. Po chwili do głośnego ryku doszedł donośny śmiech, który słyszał nawet po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach otworzył oczy, a jego kolana stały się miękkie, gdy zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, który wił się na podłodze w agonii. Cały był pokryty niebieskim plastikiem. Wziął gwałtownie oddech i ruszył do przyjaciela. Kopnął blachę i ukląkł obok, gorączkowo dotykając jego twarzy.

-Liam, Liam, słyszysz mnie? - Harry nie wiedział co robić. Krzyk Liama nieco osłabł, zaczął tracić świadomość. W końcu przestał się poruszać.  
-Nie, nie, nie, nie... - mamrotał gorączkowo, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jednak nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Przez cały tydzień cieszył się tym, że może pracować w małym pomieszczeniu z piecem i nalewarką bez zbędnych, wścibskich oczu. Mogli normalnie rozmawiać z Liamem, nie będąc podsłuchiwanym. W tej chwili przeklinał to, że nikt nie może mu pomóc, że nikt nie widział całego zajścia. Wołał o pomoc, jednak ona nie nadchodziła. Krzyczał i walił pięścią w brudną podłogę z bezsilności. Zaczął robić reanimację, jednak widział, że to nie pomagało. Patrzył na szeroko otwarte usta w ostatnim krzyku i jest pewien, że to najgorszy widok, jaki widział kiedykolwiek. Zapłakał głośno. Jego serce roztrzaskało się na kawałeczki. Ból był tak wielki, że złapał się za serce i zamarł.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i uderzył mentalnie głową o ścianę. Czym prędzej zdjął rzemyk, który zaplątał mu się we włosy. Przeklinał głośno i z szybko bijącym sercem otworzył fiolkę w kształcie cukrowej laski.

\- Proszę, uratuj go, proszę, niech poparzenie zniknie, proszę, niech on nie umiera, proszę, proszę - mamrotał Harry. Z szaleńczo bijącym sercem patrzył na fiolkę, która nic nie robiła. Potrząsnął ją z całej siły nad ciałem Liama i przeklął głośno. Dopiero po kilku chwilach zauważył dodatkową nasadkę. Przekręcił łukiem aż z fiolki zaczęła wypływać magiczna para. Błyszczące drobinki zawirowały w powietrzu, a następnie osiadły na miejscu, gdzie ciało przykryte było plastikiem. Jarzyły się chwilę jasnym blaskiem, a w następnej chwili niebieska maź zaczęła powoli znikać.

Harry patrzył oniemiały na scenę, a z jego oczu ponownie napłynęły kaskady łez. Pozostałe drobinki znowu wzbiły się w powietrze i robiąc kółka i slalomy pognały w kierunku otwartych ust Liama, który momentalnie zakaszlał i zamrugał oczami.

\- O Święty Elfie - wysapał Harry i rzucił się na przyjaciela, niemal go dusząc.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Liam, ledwo łapiąc oddech przez uścisk na swojej szyi. Harry zapłakał i trząsł się jak galareta, więc niczego nie świadomy Liam przekręcił go i posadził na swoich kolanach. Szeptał do niego uspokajające słowa i tarł jego plecy.

Siedzieli w takiej pozycji, dopóki Harry, zmęczony płaczem, nie zasnął.

Liam nie miał siły, by go podnieść, więc siedział opierając się o szafkę i rozglądał po pomieszczeniu. Widział rozlany plastik i tacę, jednak miał dziurę w pamięci i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie się stało. Patrząc jednak na stan pomieszczenia, wiedział, że nie było to nic dobrego.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało otwarcie drzwi. Siedział tyłem do nich, więc nie miał pojęcia kto to mógł być. Spiął się lekko i ochronnie przyciągnął do siebie niczego nieświadomego Harrego.

\- Co tu się u licha stało?- Zapytał wysoki głos i po chwili zobaczył wyłaniającego się drobnego elfa, który patrzył na nich ze zdezorientowaniem. Liam zauważył, jak jego mina zmieniła się, gdy zobaczył śpiącego w jego ramionach Harry'ego. Chciał podejść do nich, jednak w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał.

\- Co się stało? Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał piskliwym głosem, który tak bardzo denerwował Liama.

-Nie jestem pewien- odpowiedział cicho i poprawił głowę Harry'ego, która zsunęła się z jego ramienia. - Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał nie przejmując się nutą wrogości w jego głosie.

-Przyniosłem wam jedzenie... - powiedział i pokazał papierową torbę, którą trzymał w ręku. Brzuch Liama wydał głośny odgłos na słowo jedzenie. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i położył torbę obok niego.

\- Jeśli chcesz zjeść, możesz mi go podać. - Powiedział siadając i wyciągając do niego dłonie. Liam pokręcił przecząco głową i przytulił go mocniej - no proszę cię, Liam. Myślę, że nie będzie na ciebie zły. Widzę, że jesteś głodny. - Na potwierdzenie, brzuch wydał głośny dźwięk, który Liam przeklął w myślach.

Wziął głęboki oddech i pokiwał głową. Delikatnie poluzował uścisk i pozwolił, by Louis zabrał go od niego. Kiedy jednak zniknęły ramiona Liama, Harry obudził się gwałtownie i zaczął krzyczeć, wyrywając się z obcych rąk.

\- Hej, hej, Cukiereczku, spokojnie - mówił Louis, Harry przestał się szamotać i odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę po czym spojrzał na Liama i wtulił się w jego pierś.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

\- Harry, spokojnie, Liam musi zjeść, jest zmęczony i osłabiony- ostatnią siłą woli mówił Louis spokojnym tonem. Harry oderwał się przyjaciela i spojrzał na jego zmęczoną twarz, która była ozdobiona lekkim grymasem twarzy. Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł zapach jedzenia. Obok nich leżała tacka z kurczakiem curry. Przeskakiwał wzrokiem między nimi i w końcu poddał się i wstał z Liama, który zmienił pozycję na wygodniejszą i otworzył pojemnik.

\- Chcesz trochę? - Zapytał, zanim wbił widelec w jedzenie. Harry pokręcił głową stojąc nad nimi i przyglądając się w ciszy. Czuł się nieswojo i nie chciał opuszczać przyjaciela, bo miał wrażenie, że za chwilę znowu zostanie polany gorącym plastikiem, a on nie będzie miał magicznego pyłu by go uratować. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie Liama w agonii.

\- Hej, Harry, może chciałbyś.. - powiedział Louis wyciągając ręce w jego kierunku. Harry patrzył na nie przez chwilę zanim nie odwrócił wzroku do jedzącego powoli Liama. Louis miał już opuszczać ręce w przegranym geście, kiedy Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę i usiadł na nim okrakiem i mocno do siebie tuląc. Cały czas jednak miał głowę skierowaną w kierunku przeglądającego im się przyjaciela.

Harry wzmocnił uścisk i zamknął oczy wdychając zapach herbaty z imbirem i słodkich pierników. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na Liama zasnął w ramionach Louisa.

***

\- Powiesz mi, co się stało?- Zapytał cicho Louis, gdy Harry się obudził i skubnął trochę kurczaka a Liam zajmował się wyjmowaniem klocków z pieca.

\- Maurice przyszedł tu wściekły - zaczął po chwili ciszy Harry, bawiąc się zapięciem bluzy Louisa. - nawet nic nie powiedział, wiesz? Po prostu przyszedł i wylał na Liama gorący plastik - zakończył ze szlochem i wtulił się w szyję Louisa, który zacisnął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Nienawidził Świętego i jego dzieci.

\- Co się stało dalej? - Zapytał Louis, chociaż domyślał się odpowiedzi.

\- Użyłem pyłku. Otworzyłem fiolkę i poprosiłem, żeby go uzdrowić - powiedział, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

\- Uratowałeś go. - powiedział Louis głaszcząc go po głowie. Harry pokręcił głową i spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego zielone tęczówki błyszczały przez gorące łzy kumulujące się w kącikach.

\- Ale co by było, gdybym nie miał tej fiolki? Liam by zginął na moich oczach - powiedział z mocą. - Co z innymi elfami, które są tak traktowane? Ile z nich zostało zranionych? Ile z nich do końca życia będzie z ranami? Ile z nich zginęło, Louis? - jego głos zaczął się załamywać - Ile jeszcze, Louis? Dlaczego oni tacy są? Co myśmy mu zrobili?

Louis położył ręce na jego głowie i delikatnie zaczął ocierać łzy z jego policzków. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jednak nie chciał już nigdy więcej widzieć elfa w takim stanie. Harry pociągnął nosem.

\- Obiecuję Ci, że już niedługo to się zmieni, Cukiereczku - powiedział cicho zjeżdżając wzrokiem na jego usta, nim wrócił do jego oczu. Przeniósł rękę za jego głowę i przyciągnął ich usta do siebie w żarliwym pocałunku, którego Harry nie wahał się oddać. Harry delikatnie przejechał językiem po jego wargach i wtulił się mocniej w niego, gdy ich języki splatały się w słodkim tańcu. Próbowali przekazać tym pocałunkiem swoją złość, swoją frustrację oraz swoją nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

Liam wszedł w tym momencie do pomieszczenia, jednak widząc tą scenę, po cichu się wycofał, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać. Oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Czuł się zmęczony i marzył jedynie o łóżku. I o ramionach, które mogłyby go utulić do snu.

***

Minęły dwa tygodnie od wydarzeń w fabryce klocków. Harry praktycznie codziennie budził się zlany potem i nie mógł zasnąć przez resztę nocy. Wyjątkiem były wieczory, kiedy spotykał się z Louisem i wspólnie wybierali się do doliny magicznego pyłku. Obok ogniska pojawiał się materac, na którym leżeli przytuleni do siebie i rozmawiali oglądając wariację błyszczących drobinek przed nimi. Nawet, gdy budziły go mary nocne, czując przy sobie ciało chłopaka, czuł się bezpiecznie i przytulając mocniej Louisa, zasypiał i budziły go drobne pocałunki składane na twarzy i szyi, tuż przed wschodem słońca.

Mimo, iż droga do doliny wydawała mu się koszmarem, nie rezygnował z niego. Za każdym razem bał się, że zostanie przyłapany przez synów Mikołaja, zwłaszcza, że musiał przechodzić obok ich domu.

Kiedy nie spotykał się z Louisem, siedział przy oknie i obserwował chłopaka, który średnio dwa razy w tygodniu wymykał się i przechodził w cieniu budynku, starając się być niezauważony.

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego chłopak to robi, jednak każde pytanie, Louis zbywał i zmieniał temat. Tworzyli coś na kształt związku, choć Harry był zbyt przerażony, by o to zapytać, dlatego nie podobało mu się, że niebieskooki coś ukrywa.

Liam doszedł do siebie, błogo nieświadomy wydarzeń, które miały miejsce. Harry nie potrafił mu tego powiedzieć. Bał się, że chłopak znienawidzi go, że nie zareagował wcześniej i nie oszczędził mu bólu, mimo, że zżerało to elfa od środka.

Czasu do świąt było już naprawdę niewiele, dlatego atmosfera stała się naprawdę gorąca. Wszyscy chodzili podenerwowani, zaczynając od wyżywających się na nich dzieciach Mikołaja po najmłodsze elfy, które nie miały pojęcia o świecie, w którym żyją. Zamiast cieszyć się gwiazdką, patrzyły na zmarnowanych rodziców, którzy wracali do domu zbyt zmęczeni, by poświęcić im trochę uwagi.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał Liam stając obok niego. Harry odwrócił wzrok od okna, w którym przyglądał się Louisowi, który kilka minut wcześniej zniknął gdzieś w otchłani nocy.

\- O niczym - powiedział Harry zakładając nogę na krześle i przyciągając kolano do piersi. Patrzył na Liama, który usiadł naprzeciwko i stukał palcami o blat - coś się stało?

Harry patrzył jak Liam zatrzymuje swoje palce i patrzy na niego przenikliwie.

\- Zagramy w Żaby w kosmosie?

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie i podniósł jedną brew do góry, jednak chwilę później czule się uśmiechnął patrząc na Liama, który patrzył na niego z nadzieją. Zdecydowanie potrzebowali chwili przerwy od ciężkiej pracy i upierdliwej rodziny Mikołaja. Co najmniej dziesięciu elfów trafiło do szpitala przez wycieńczenie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

Rozłożyli planszę i zaczęli zabawę. Miło było wrócić do tej dziecięcej gry. Co rusz wybuchali śmiechem, gdy odczytywali na kartach absurdalne zadanie. Harry prawie złamał sobie kark, gdy próbował stanąć na głowie i utrzymać talerz orzechów na swoich stopach. Skończyło się na szczęście tylko na stłuczonym talerzu, jednak śmiech, którego tak bardzo im był potrzebny, był tego warty.

Liam odwrócił się na chwilę, zatykając ręką swoje usta, gdy zaczął kasłać, jakby za chwilę miał wypluć swoje płuca. Korzystając z okazji, że Liam nie widzi, wyjął flakonik i odkręcił prosząc o zdrowie dla przyjaciela. Pyłek jak zwykle zakręcił się nad nimi i niewidocznie wsunął się w otwarte usta Liama, który chwilę później niczego nieświadomy, odwrócił się i rzucił kostką, jakby nic się nie stało.

Codziennie Harry otwierał odrobinę flakonika i uzdrawiał Liama. Nie pomagało to na długo, jednak pomagało i Harry gotów był poświęcić wszystko dla swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ile księżyców ma ziemia? Przesuń się o tyle pól do przodu- przeczytał Liam z karty i z wielkim uśmiechem przesunął się o jedno pole do przodu, wygrywając całą rozgrywkę. Wstał i wiwatując odtańczył swój taniec szczęścia, gdy ktoś cicho zapukał do drzwi.

Harry z uśmiechem wskazał na drzwi,a Liam wystawił mu język i pociągnął za klamkę. W progu stał blady Louis. Z twarzy Harry'ego natychmiast zszedł uśmiech i dopadł Louisa, biorąc go w ramiona. Liam odchrząknął i poprosił, by weszli do środka, po czym zamknął drzwi.

Kiedy Louis z Harrym usiedli na łóżku, Liam zajął się składaniem planszy i chowaniem wszystkich elementów z powrotem do pudełka.

\- Harry - odezwał się Louis łamiącym głosem - Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

***

\- Spadły Ci na łeb sople lodu, czy po prostu masz coś z głową? - Krzyknął Liam stając nad Louisem. - Harry, nawet nie próbuj się na to zgadzać.

\- Uspokój się, Liam - powiedział stanowczo Harry kładąc rękę na kolanie starszego.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić do świętego Elfa?! Ta sprawa śmierdzi na kilometr! - Harry kątem oka widział, jak Louis obok niego spuszczał wzrok.

\- Uwierz, nie prosiłbym o to, gdyby to nie było absolutnie konieczne - powiedział Louis i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę, zanim Liam im nie przerwał.

\- Co jest na płycie i dlaczego mamy ją dla ciebie ukryć? - Zapytał siadając na swoim łóżku i przecierając twarz rękoma. - Tylko bez wygłupów. Gadaj. - powiedział, widząc jak Louis się prostuje i zaczyna uśmiechać. Jego mina automatycznie spoważniała po jego słowach.

\- To nie jest nic, czym musicie się martwić.. - zaczął, jednak przerwał, gdy Liam prychnął i zaczął z powrotem krzyczeć na niego coś o odpowiedzialności i łajdakach.

\- Okej, Liam, przestań bo obudzisz wszystkich- zainterweniował Harry i posłał przyjacielowi błagalne spojrzenie, zanim nie odwrócił się do Louisa - Niestety Louis, Liam ma rację. Nie wezmę niczego na przechowanie nie wiedząc co to jest.

Louis westchnął i przejechał spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego. Jego ramiona opadły. Wziął głęboki oddech i zanim zaczął mówić

\- To są tajne nagrania Podziemnego Ruchu Elfów, w skrócie PRE. Są na nich nagrania katowanych przez synów Mikołaja, elfów.- powiedział zupełnie bez emocji. Jakby przed chwilą powiedział, że jutro będzie padać śnieg.

Oczy Harry'ego niemal nie wyszły z orbit, a Liam patrzył na niego jak na idiotę. Po kilku chwilach Harry w końcu się otrząsnął.

\- Co?- zapytał, a Louis parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wiesz, wyglądasz teraz jak żaba - powiedział i machnął ręką, pstrykając. W jego ręku pojawił się kubek gorącej herbaty, z którego upił łyka. Harry wywrócił oczami. Był przyzwyczajony, do zachowania Louisa. Jednak nie spodziewał się nagłego huku z drugiego końca pokoju. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył Liama, który leżał na podłodze i tępo wpatrywał się w kubek Louisa. Na początku Harry nie rozumiał o co chodzi, dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że przecież jego przyjaciel nie miał pojęcia o mocy Louisa. Otworzył więc usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który nie przejął się jego reakcją.

\- Ach, przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery. Macie ochotę na herbatę? - Zapytał spokojnie a Liam zamrugał. Wszystko wyglądało tak groteskowo, że Harry zaczął się śmiać. Obaj chłopcy patrzyli na niego nie do końca zrozumiałym wzrokiem.

\- To nie jest śmieszne? - Zapytał przez łzy, jednak nikt się nie śmiał. Harry zakaszlał, by zatuszować swoją reakcję, jednak wiedział,że to całkowicie bez sensu.

Liam w końcu wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu i z powrotem usiadł na łóżku. Łokcie ułożył na kolanach a dłonie na skroniach. Patrząc na nich nakazał:

\- Wyjaśnij. Teraz.

***

\- Czyli chcecie mi powiedzieć, że ta dziwna legenda o zbieraczu magicznego pyłku jest prawdziwa? - zapytał Liam, a Harry i Louis potwierdzili ruchem głowy - i że Louis jest jednym z nielicznych zbieraczy bo urodził się w wigilię i jakimś cudem nie został zabity? - kontynuował i znowu dostał przytaknięcie - i on umie czarować, gdy ma w sobie ten pyłek?

\- Tak, Liam,to wszystko prawda - powiedział znudzony Louis. Liam pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- I ty o tym wszystkim wiedziałeś? To dlatego pytałeś wtedy o tę legendę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Harry zmieszał się odrobinę, jednak obiecał, że nikomu nie powie. - Święty Elfie.. - lamentował.

\- Dobra. Skoro to już mamy wyjaśnione - Harry spojrzał znacząco na Liama, nim skierował się w stronę Louisa - Dalej nie wiem o co chodzi z tą płytą.

Między nimi panowała cisza, która się przedłużała. Kręconowłosy miał wrażenie, że Louis nie usłyszał pytania i powinien je powtórzyć, więc zdziwił się, kiedy Louis w końcu zaczął:

\- Nie ma sensu, żeby to ukrywać - zaczął siadając głębiej na łóżku i opierając się o ścianę. - Od jakiegoś czasu działa PRE, to nie był żart. Elfy chcą obalić Mikołaja. Dlatego powstało podziemie. Na razie zbieramy materiały i dyskretnie wplatamy elfy w różne siatki, które pozwolą na wygraną tej wojny. Chcemy, by elfy znowu były szczęśliwe, żeby nie były bite, głodzone i zabijane na życzenie człowieka. Na życzenie Mikołaja i jego dzieci. Planujemy powstanie.

\- Czekaj, czyli wtedy, gdy przyniosłeś te nowe formy do klocków... - zaczął Liam, a Louis przytaknął.

\- Tak. Zamieniamy różnego rodzaju formy na takie z emblematem elfa, a nie jak do tej pory Mikołaja. Chcemy dać znać ludziom z całego świata, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Chwila - zaczął Harry - przecież wtedy był z tobą Marcel. On jest przecież synem Świętego... - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

\- Tak, jednak jest po naszej stronie. Kiedyś przyłapał mnie na robieniu sztuczek. To on opowiedział mi legendę o zbieraczach. Usłyszał ją przypadkiem i nie zawracał sobie nią głowy, dopóki nie zobaczył mnie, jak zmieniam kolor swoich rękawiczek.. To on znalazł księgę, z której nauczyłem się jak poprawnie obchodzić się z magią. Dzięki niemu mamy siłę, by walczyć.

\- Ale... On ma tylko pięć lat... - zdziwił się Harry

\- Właśnie to jest jego atutem. Nikt nie podejrzewa pięciolatka, prawda? Marcel jest naprawdę inteligentny. Jako jedyny posiada też serce. Wszystko składa się w całość. Mając jego, mamy przewagę nad Mikołajem.

\- Więc... Co zamierzacie? - Zapytał Harry biorąc łyk herbaty, którą zabrał Louisowi.

\- Za tydzień zacznie się pakowanie prezentów w pudła ze znakiem elfa. Przygotowujemy strajk na szóstego grudnia, czyli Mikołajki. To będzie ostrzeżenie. Mamy też nagrania z monitoringu, jak dzieci Mikołaja katują inne elfy. Mamy kreta w technicznych. Właśnie to jest na CD. - powiedział podając mu płytę. Harry wziął ją do ręki i obejrzał z każdej strony.

\- Gdzie mogę ją schować? - Zapytał Harry marszcząc brwi - przecież jeśli się o tym dowiedzą, przeszukają każdy milimetr miasteczka. Ukrycie tego jest niemożliwe.

\- Twój flakonik może ci pomóc- powiedział Louis sięgając do sznureczka i wyjmując buteleczkę w kształcie cukierkowej laski. Harry popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wziął rękę chłopaka i splótł razem ich palce. Uśmiechali się do siebie, nim nie usłyszeli jęku Liama.

\- Do Świętego Elfa, ty też masz jakąś moc? Zabijcie mnie, już się gubię..

***

Harry słuchał, jak Liam wypluwa swoje płuca przez koszmarny kaszel. Była noc, tuż po niespodziewanej wizycie Louisa. Przez długi czas tłumaczyli Liamowi zasady panujące w magii i to, dlaczego Harry też ją posiada. Louis zrobił kilka sztuczek, sprawiając, że oczy Liama świeciły się jak bożonarodzeniowe lampki. Zwłaszcza, gdy na stole, nagle pojawiły się truskawkowe ciasteczka w kształcie serduszek, absolutnie ulubione chłopaka.

Wydawać by się mogło, że Liam patrzył trochę przychylniejszym okiem na Louisa, ku uldze Harry'ego. Nie zniósłby, gdyby jego chłopak i przyjaciel się nienawidzili. Oczywiście, oficjalnie nie byli razem, ale w myślach, Harry właśnie tak nazywał Louisa.

Kręconowłosy prosił Louisa o zostanie z nimi na noc, by nie musiał szwędać się po nocy, jednak ten odmówił wymigując się spotkaniem PRE. Harry chciał pójść z nim, jednak tym razem i Louis, i Liam byli zgodni, że nie powinien się w to mieszać. Wiedział i tak za dużo, i groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo. Donosicielstwo coraz bardziej szerzyło się u Elfów, które miały nadzieję na ułatwienia lub prezenty. Czasy były ciężkie, wymagały drastycznych środków, czasem wręcz niemoralnych.

Harry po prośbie Louisa postanowił się zgodzić na przechowanie płyty z nagraniami. Uważał, że działa w słusznej sprawie. Zamknął oczy i ścisnął flakonik, który jakby zajaśniał w jego dłoni. Pomyślał o tym, by filmy były bezpieczne do czasu, kiedy będą potrzebne i nikt a nikt nie odkryje jego położenia. Otworzył flakonik i tradycyjnie, cały pyłek wyleciał w górę i zatańczył nad ich głowami, by opaść na płytę, zaiskrzyć się pięknie i zniknąć. W sercu Harry'ego pojawił się wtedy nagły spokój i spełnienie. Louis wziął jego dłoń i ucałował knykcie, dziękując za wszystko. Czuł ciepło, rozprzestrzeniające się po całym ciele.

Harry uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Chciałby móc częściej to odczuwać.

Jego wspomnienia przerwał kolejny kaszel. Spojrzał w kierunku Liama, który siedział na łóżku i ledwo łapał oddech. W przypływie czegoś nieznanego wstał i wziął kurtkę, wybiegając z pokoju. Nie zwrócił uwagi na Liama, który przez łzy ściekające po jego twarzy, nie zauważył w której chwili wyszedł.

Harry szedł znaną drogą do doliny pyłków. Zapomniał, że dzisiaj nie podał mu tak zwanego lekarstwa, które uśmierzyło by ból przyjaciela. Opatulił się szalikiem i nie rozglądając się, szedł do wschodniej bramy. Ostrożność i zdrowy rozsądek zostawił prawdopodobnie w łóżku, zbyt przyćmiony próbą pomocy swojemu przyjacielowi. Doszedł prawie do domku Mikołaja, gdy nagle został pchnięty na ziemię. Zimny lód sprawił, że oprzytomniał i zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej głupoty.

\- Nonono, a kto tutaj się przypałętał? - Zapytał chropowaty głos, a serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. Przeklinał siebie w duchu, za swoją nieodpowiedzialność. Próbował odwrócić się i zobaczyć swojego napastnika, jednak uderzenie w głowę, umożliwiło mu to. Czuł jak krew powoli sączyła się z jego nosa a jego oczy zaczynały powoli się zamykać. Ostatnie, co pamiętał to głośny chrzęst śniegu, tuż obok jego głowy.

***

Obudził się oślepiony przez światło. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jednak nie dawało mu to zbyt wiele. Światło lampy mocno uderzało w jego oczy. Jego głowa pulsowała a sam czuł się, jakby miał zamiar znowu zemdleć. Chciał przetrzeć twarz, jednak ręce i nogi miał przyczepione do drewnianego krzesła, na którym siedział. Syknął z bólu i z powrotem zamknął oczy. Zaczęło mu być niedobrze. Dlaczego do cholery wyszedł z pokoju tak późno? Dlaczego zapomniał dać Liamowi lekarstwo wcześniej? Pytań w jego głowie nie było końca. Chciał zacząć płakać, jednak nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie łez.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi a następnie kroki za sobą. Zacisnął mocniej zęby i modlił się do świętego Elfa, by go oszczędził i dał życie. Życie, które zaczął dopiero, gdy na jego drodze pojawił się Louis. Nawet Ci na górze, nie mogą zabrać mu tego szczęścia, którym nie zdążył się nacieszyć.

\- Widzę, że panienka się obudziła - odparł głos i wziął w swoje szorstkie palce jego brodę, przekręcając w prawą stronę. Jego tęczówki, spotkały się z czarnymi jak smoła oczami. Tak właśnie wyglądały oczy diabła. Wszystkie wyobrażenia o szatanie nie były w jednej dziesiątej tak złe, jak te oczy, które wwiercały w nim dziurę.

Harry przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok, przytłoczony spojrzeniem chłopaka. Po ubraniach poznał, że jest to jeden z najgroźniejszych synów Świętego. Żaden z nich nie miał serca, jednak ten, był absolutnym katem. Nie liczył się z niczym. Czerpał szczęście z krzywd, które samodzielnie wykonywał na biednych elfach. Jego pokarmem był ryk i gorzkie łzy. Nikt jeszcze nie przeżył spotkania z Myiobiusem. Co ciekawe, jego imię oznaczało despotę. Jednak Harry pomyślał, że to nie czas na takie rozmyślania.

\- Dlaczego włóczysz się po nocach, karle? - Zapytał przesłodzonym tonem Myiobius- Tak bardzo chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? - Mocniej ścisnął jego szczękę. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego palce zaraz przebiją skórę i dokopią się do jego wargi. Jęknął cicho, co widocznie spodobało się chłopakowi, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i zabrał rękę, tylko po to, by chwilę później uderzyć go pięścią prosto w twarz. Harry zawył z bólu. Krew leciała mu ciurkiem, był pewny, że nos w tym momencie został złamany.

\- Co robiłeś w środku nocy na zewnątrz? - Zapytał już groźnie. Jego oczy sztyletowały go i Harry chciałby zniknąć. Gdy cisza się przedłużała, Myiobius zamachnął się i uderzył mocniej, tym razem trafiając niżej. Harry szarpnął się, przez co grube, szorstkie liny wbiły mu się w nadgarstki oraz kostki.

\- Gadaj w tej chwili! - Krzyczał chłopak, jednak Harry milczał jak zaklęty. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że szedł do doliny, na pewno umarłby za wymykanie się poza wioskę. Myślenie jednak miał tak zamglone, że nie wiedział, jakie kłamstwo mógłby powiedzieć, nie pogrążając się jeszcze bardziej.

-Ja... ja...- Zaczął, jednak Myiobius nie dał mu dokończyć przez złapanie jego włosów i mocne pociągnięcie w tył. Harry czuł krew napływającą mu do gardła i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Szklanymi oczami patrzył na oprawcę, próbując przełknąć ślinę.

\- Jesteś takim gównem - Powiedział na pozór spokojnie człowiek. - Zobacz, nie potrafisz nawet przejść przez ten krótki odcinek drogi niezauważonym. - mówił, ciągnąć coraz mocniej jego włosy, niemalże je wyrywając. Harry pisnął głośno, jednak pożałował tego, gdy dostał kolejne uderzenie w twarz. Głowa mu pękała i nie miał pojęcia, ile jeszcze zdoła wytrzymać. A to dopiero początek- myślał.

\- Gdzie się wybieracie - Zapytał Myiobuius, jednak Harry milczał. Nawet gdyby wiedział, to by nie powiedział.- Wiem, że coś knujecie, więc kurwa powiedz mi teraz, póki życie ci miłe! - krzyknął puszczając jego włosy i kopiąc z całej siły w nogę. Harry zgiąłby się prawdopodobnie wpół, gdyby nie był przywiązany. Zapłakał głośno, gdy chłopak powtórzył tą czynność kilkakrotnie, po zadanych kolejnych pytaniach, na które Harry nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia o tym, gdzie PRE ma swoją siedzibę, ilu ma członków ani co dokładniej planują. Harry płakał, wił się i krzyczał, ale uderzeń było coraz więcej i więcej. Po czasie, Myiobius już nie zadawał pytań, po prostu zadawał ciosy, dopóki Harry nie stracił po raz kolejny przytomności.

Obudził się po chwili, gdy Myiobius wylał na niego kubeł lodowatej wody. Przez krótką chwilę Harry mógł poczuć ulgę, jednak ona wróciła teraz ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Gadaj krasnalu! - Krzyczał chłopak - Nie masz prawa mdleć ty idioto! - Harry nie miał siły nawet spojrzeń na niego. Trzymał głowę opuszczoną, łkając cicho, jednak nawet to sprawiało mu większy ból.

Myiobius odszedł na chwilę, by wrócić i założyć mu żelazne obręcze na nogi. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Próbował wyrwać nogi, jednak one zostały przywiązane. Ostatkiem sił, starał się ruszyć, jednak to tylko sprawiło, że jego krzesło przewróciło się do tyłu z głośnym łoskotem. Krzyknął, bo cały jego ciężar spadł na jego dłonie ściśnięte sznurem.

\- Nie wierć się, karle - człowiek niemalże wypluł ostatnie słowo i zacisnął obręcz wokół jego kostki. To samo zrobił z drugą, po czym stanął nad jego głową i splunął mu prosto na policzek.

\- Teraz, powiesz mi co kurwa robicie, albo wiesz, co cię czeka. Wybieraj. Albo mówisz po dobroci albo wyciągnę to z ciebie siłą - Powiedział groźnie a Harry pokręcił stanowczo głową.

\- Nic nie wiem - Mówił gorączkowo, jednak spowodował tym tylko śmiech człowieka, który nadeptując na jego ramię.

\- Jak wolisz - Powiedział i podszedł do obręczy, przy których było coś na kształt śruby. Mayiobius z wielkim uśmiechem przekręcił nią, a końcówka wbiła się ostro w jego nogę. Harry krzyczał, błagał, jednak ostrze wbijało się coraz mocniej.

\- Czy teraz wyśpiewasz mi wszystko? - Zapytał z uśmiechem, który zniknął, gdy Harry uparcie krzyczał, że nic nie wie.

\- Czemu nie chcesz ze mną współpracować? - Zapytał wkręcając ostrze w jego nogę, powodując, że z tamtego miejsca wypłynęła krew. Ból był nie do zniesienia i po raz kolejny stracił przytomność, by po chwili znowu zostać ocuconym.

\- Słaby - Skomentował człowiek, kopiąc go w rękę a następnie wychodząc, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu zgasły a on padł wyczerpany.

***

Harry nie wie, ile minęło czasu. Czy to był dzień, rok czy cała wieczność. Było mu zimno od wody, którą był cucony w poprzednich dniach, jego brzuch domagał się jedzenia, gdyż ostatnie co zjadł to truskawkowe ciasteczka, którymi poczęstował go Liam. To wspomnienie było tak odległe, jakby działy się w innej epoce.

***

Gdy po raz kolejny się obudził, w pomieszczeniu ktoś był. Siedział pod przeciwległą ścianą i patrzył na niego.

\- Obudziłeś się - Powiedział cieniutki głosik Marcela - Przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia. Czemu tu jesteś?

Harry zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jednak jego oczy były tak ciężkie, że po chwili je zamknął. Słyszał, jak Marcel podchodzi do niego i delikatnie odwiązuje jego nogi oraz nadgarstki. Harry zdążył przyzwyczaić się do bólu, jednak, gdy znów mógł nimi poruszać, chciało mu się płakać. Kończyny były zdrętwiałe i każdy ruch powodował przerażający ból. Załkał cicho, gdy Marcel próbował mu pomóc przenieść się na podłogę.

\- Ciiiichutko - Powiedział delikatnie zdejmując mu nogi. Robił to dość nieporadnie, jednak Harry czuł wdzięczność do tego małego chłopca. Elf jęknął, gdy był już na podłodze. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Marcel go wyprzedził.

\- Louis po ciebie przyjdzie niedługo. Tak mi powiedział. Nie mów nic teraz. Zjedz - powiedział, podkładając mu pod usta łyżkę z zupą dyniową. Rozlał trochę, zanim dotarł do jego warg. Harry zakrztusił się od razu, jak jej spróbował. Marcel zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął zęby. Jego trzęsąca się dłoń odłożyła łyżkę i chłopak usiadł obok niego, kładąc mu głowę na swoich kolanach. Kark Harry'ego strzelił, dlatego skrzywił się, jednak ta pozycja sprawiła, że mógł cokolwiek przełknąć.

Marcel karmił go w ciszy, co jakiś czas głaszcząc go po głowie, tak, jak to robiły wszystkie mamy w bajkach, które oglądał. Przeczesywał swoimi drobnymi palcami przez przetłuszczone loczki Harry'ego, ciągnąc go za nie lekko, jednak Harry'emu to się podobało. Czuł się dobrze i z tą myślą usnął po raz kolejny.

****

\- Gdzie on jest?- krzyczał głos zza drzwi. Harry obudził się jakiś czas temu, przez poruszenie na korytarzach. W jego celi było ciemno, jedyne źródło światła pochodziło ze szpary pod drzwiami.

Mayobius nie pojawił się już więcej, ku jego uciesze. Chociaż w niektórych momentach miał nadzieję, że jednak umrze i nie będzie musiał więcej cierpieć.

Po chwili drzwi do celi otworzyły się, wpuszczając strumień światła.

\- Harry - krzyknął Louis i podbiegł do niego. Harry westchnął szczęśliwie czując zapach herbaty z imbirem i uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby to nie sprawiało mu aż tyle bólu.

\- Święty Elfie- powiedział cicho Louis, patrząc na niego z szokiem.

\- Chyba nie wyglądam reprezentacyjnie- powiedział zachrypniętym głosem Harry a Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Zawsze wyglądasz pięknie, cukiereczku- powiedział dziwnie piskliwym głosem.-Chodź, musimy uciekać, zanim nas złapią.

Harry próbował, jednak nie potrafił się podnieść. Louis widząc to, wziął go na ręce, powodując tym głośny jęk. Louis uspokajał go jak mógł, gdy szli wzdłuż jasnego korytarza. Harry wtulił swoją głowę w szyję Louisa i zamknął oczy, cały czas czując się wyczerpany.

\- Gdzie idziecie? - Zapytał głos obok nich. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył blondyna, którego zapamiętał z kolejki, dwie epoki temu, kiedy nie znał jeszcze Louisa. Elf wyglądał poważnie, w porównaniu do tego, jak ostatnio go widział, gdzie śmiał się do rozpuku i biegał w kółko.

\- Do doliny. Potrzebuje dużo mocy, żeby wyzdrowiał- powiedział Louis z sapnięciem. Harry nie był najlżejszym elfem. Zwłaszcza, dla dużo mniejszego od niego Louisa.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Zapytał blondyn patrząc na Louisa a potem zjeżdżając wzrokiem na Harry'ego, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Poradzę sobie, to niedaleko- powiedział, nim wyszli na mróz. Harry automatycznie wtulił się w drugie ciało.

***

\- Muszę cię ostrzec,Harry - powiedział Louis kładąc go na zimnym śniegu w środku błyszczącej mgły. - Nigdy nikogo nie uzdrawiałem. Nie z takimi obrażeniami. Nie wiem, czy mam taką moc.

\- Poradzisz sobie - wychrypiał Harry i patrzył na niebo pełne gwiazd. Louis westchnął i przycisnął wargi do tych kręconowłosego. Jęk uciekł z warg Harry'ego, gdy poczuł przeszywający go ból.

\- Przepraszam. - odsunął się Louis i wziął go za rękę - Przepraszam, że musisz przez to przechodzić.

Harry pokręcił głową i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Louis go uciszył. Wziął go za rękę i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem, gdy tylko zamknął oczy. Pyłki wokół nich zaczęły, najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz gwałtowniej wirować. Smagały ich po twarzach, zakrywając ich całych, błyszczącym pyłem. Harry zamknął oczy, gdy łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. W swoim ciele czuł ciepło, które bardzo mgliście rozprzestrzeniało się po jego ciele. Czuł każdą ranę, którą Mayobius mu zadał. Czuł w tych miejscach lekkie ukłucia, jednak było ono nieprawdopodobnie przyjemne. Harry chciał się zatracić w tym uczuciu.

Jakby stado motyli usiadło na jego siniakach. Jakby delikatny, pierwszy śnieżek powoli opadał na jego ciało. Jakby każda komórka jego ciała odradzała się jak kwiaty odradzają się na wiosnę.

Moc była coraz silniejsza z każdą sekundą. Harry zaczął się uśmiechać, przez fajerwerki w jego ciele. Miał ochotę śmiać się i fruwać w przestworzach.

Otworzył delikatnie oczy i zobaczył bladego Louisa, który z koncentracją dalej mamrotał coś pod nosem i trzymał go za rękę. Z każdą chwilą, coraz trudniej było mu mówić. Stał się blady a chwilę potem zaczął drgać. Harry rozejrzał się. Wyglądało to tak, jakby znajdowali się w ogromnym wirze magicznego pyłku. Harry czuł się już zdrowy, chciał, żeby Louis przestał, jednak nic nie wyszło z jego gardła.

Ścisnął jego dłoń, jednak Louis coraz bardziej się trząsł. Serce Harry'ego biło szybko. Mimo otaczającej go aury wiecznej wiosny, zaczął rzucać się, by wyswobodzić z jego uścisku. Wstał prędko, nie czując bólu i przewracając chłopaka na plecy.

Pyłki nagle zatrzymały się w miejscu, jakby zdezorientowane, nim powoli zaczęły opadać na ich ciała. Harry leżał na Louisie, gdy ten otworzył oczy i blado się uśmiechnął.

-Jak się czujesz? -Zapytał Louis a Harry prychnął.

-Jesteś idiotą. Jak mogłeś doprowadzić się do takiego stanu?- Zapytał z wyrzutem. Louis położył głowę na zimnym śniegu i uśmiechnął się zamykając oczy. Kolory powoli wracały na jego twarz.

Harry bez pośpiechu zszedł z niego i usiadł tak, by móc położyć jego głowę na swoich nogach. Zaczął bawić się jego włosami i patrzył, jak Louis bardzo powoli siły wracają do niego podczas snu.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął Harry, jeżdżąc opuszkami palców po jego twarzy, wygładzając jego zmarszczki i próbując zmyć fioletowy odcień z miejsc pod oczami.

-Tak bardzo, że to chyba niemożliwe.

***

\- Harry jesteś takim kretynem!- krzyknął Liam, gdy tylko weszli do pokoju. Louis puścił jego dłoń i pozwolił, by Harry wtulił się w ciało Liama. Był już ranek, tuż przed kolejnym dniem pracy i żaden z nich nie wiedział jak ciężki będzie ten dzień ze względu na wydarzenia ostatnich kilku dni.

\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego wyszedłeś, Harry. Tak bardzo się martwiłem... - mamrotał Liam do jego jego ucha. Z oczu Harry'ego powoli zaczęły spływać gorzkie łzy. Jego zachowanie było tak bardzo nieodpowiedzialne.

\- Zapomniałem dać ci lekarstwo na kaszel... - powiedział pociągając nosem - chciałem, żebyś przestał się męczyć ..

\- To nie było warte tego wszystkiego - powiedział Liam z mocą. Odsunął go od siebie, trzymając go za łokcie. - Nic nie byłoby warte tego, by narażać swoje zdrowie. Obiecaj, że już więcej tego nie zrobisz..

Harry pociągnął nosem i pokręcił głową. Spuścił wzrok i krzyżując z tyłu palce wyszeptał

\- Obiecuję Li, przepraszam za wszystko. - Liam po raz ostatni przytulił się do niego i spojrzał na Louisa , który siedział z tyłu patrząc na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą były dłonie Harry'ego.

Kreconowlosy odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, siadając na kolanach chłopaka i zakładając mu ręce na szyje i całując w nos, powodując, że zmarszczka na czole się wygładziła.

\- Proszę, nie rób więcej takich numerów -powiedział cicho Louis biorąc jego ręce i rozprostowuje jego palce. - Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba ale proszę, nie rób tego. Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie jeszcze raz patrzeć na ciebie tak skrzywdzonego.

Harry popatrzył w te szczere, niebieskie oczy, jeszcze trochę osłabione po ratowaniu jego życia. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie chciałby opuszczać Louisa i nie zniósłby bólu po jego stracie.

\- Nie zrobię niczego takiego umyślnie - powiedział Harry a Louis podniósł jedną brew.

\- Tylko tyle mogę ci obiecać, Lou. -Harry pocałował jego ręce, jak to Louis miał zwyczaju robić z jego własnymi i przycisnął swoje czoło do jego.

***

\- Czy to dobry pomysł żebym szedł teraz do pracy? - Zapytał Harry z powątpiewaniem - Jeśli Myobius mnie zobaczy, to na pewno mnie zabije...

\- Razem z Carol połączyliśmy siły i usunęliśmy mu z pamięci twoją twarz. Niestety tylko tyle nam się udało.

\- Byliście do tego zdolni? Kim jest Carol? - Zapytał Harry wkładając kurtkę.

\- To drugi zbieracz. Nie masz być o co zazdrosny - Powiedział ze śmiechem - Nieźle się trzyma ale trochę za stary dla mnie.

Harry wywrócił oczami, jednak schylił głowę by włosy opadły na jego policzki i zasłoniły szkarłatna czerwień.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny - wymamrotał i chwile później położył na swojej talii rękę Louisa.

\- Jesteś nadwymiar wystarczający, cukiereczku - powiedział ze śmiechem i pociągnął go przez korytarz.

\- Czy wy musicie być tak obrzydliwie słodcy? - Zapytał ze zgrozą Liam, idąc za nimi z niezadowoloną miną. Louis wystawił mu środkowy palec i zatrzymał Harry'ego, by wspiąć się na palce i przycisnął ich wargi do siebie.

Liam prychnął i wyminął ich, mamrotając coś pod nosem. Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio z powodu przyjaciela , jednak nie potrafił przerwać, gdy Louis coraz mocniej napierał na niego i splątał ich języki. Czuł palce wbijające się w jego boki. To wszystko powodowało, że Harry stawał się uległym , mruczącym kociakiem.

\- Spóźnimy się! - Krzyknął Liam ze schodów. Oderwali się od siebie z głośnym mlaśnięciem i splatając swoje palce ruszyli za przyjacielem.

***

Tego tygodnia Harry trafił do wytwórni czekoladek marcepanowych. Na jego szczęście, w tym samym pomieszczeniu, przy wyrobie karmelowo- pomarańczowych znajdował się Louis. Gdzieś w tle widział także kręcącego się blondyna - Nialla, jednak nie wyglądał, jakby tam pracował. Chodził po prostu od stoiska do stoiska i podkradał czekoladki, za co dostał po głowie od Louisa.

Po raz pierwszy czuł się dobrze w pracy. Wszyscy wydawali się tacy serdeczni i przyjaźni, nie to co poprzednio. Harry nie wiedział, czym to jest spowodowane ale miał dwa pomysły: Czekolada i słodycze zawsze poprawiają humor i nie można nie być wesołym, kiedy ma się do nich dostęp oraz to, że za trzy dni są Mikołajki. Tradycją jest bowiem, że dzień przed Mikołajkami, Elfy kończą wcześniej, by móc przygotować się na cały kolejny dzień pakowania i rozwożenia prezentów po całym świecie. W imieniny świętego, wszystko powinno zostać rozdane do godziny 19:30, ponieważ równo o godzinie 20, wszystkie mają zaszczyt (według Mikołaja) i śmiertelny obowiązek (według Elfów) stawienia się na głównym placu, na którym ustawiony jest telebim i wszyscy, bez wyjątku muszą oglądać pierwszy w roku wywiad z Mikołajem.

Staruszek zawsze siedzi w ogromnym fotelu, otoczony choinkami i odpowiada na pytanie zadawane przez dziennikarzy. Dosłownie błyszczy w świetle reflektorów. Pytania zawsze są takie same: o przygotowania, jak mu się powodzi, ile zarabia i jaki prezent jest najbardziej modny tego roku. Gdyby Harry byłby na jego miejscu, chyba by zwariował. Mikołajowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Po wywiadzie pokazywane są reklamy z nim w roli głównej, od zabawek dla dzieci, przez napoje gazowane, po sprzęt AGD. Dzięki nim, mógłby kupić sobie cały kontynent. Mówiono, co nie powinno dziwić nikogo, że to jest najbogatszy człowiek na świecie. Co roku wygrywa także plebiscyt na najbardziej wpływową osobę na świecie. Prawie co roku. Kiedy kilkanaście lat wstecz, tę nagrodę przyznano facetowi, dzięki któremu wojny się skończyły, Mikołaj wpadł w potworny szał. Zginęło wtedy wiele Elfów, ponieważ całą frustrację kierował na nich.

Harry mgliście pamiętał te czasy. Był wtedy młodym Elfem, który dopiero zaczynał pracę w fabrykach. Dla niego, to wszystko było normalne. Dopiero później przekonał się, że to całkowicie odbiega od normy.

Nagle przy pralinkach, które ozdabiał zobaczył rękę. Nim zdążył się zorientować, jednej z nich już nie było a ręka sięgała po następną. Harry odrzucił szybko szprycę i zatrzymał złodzieja, przed ponownym atakiem.

\- Ał! Wyglądasz jak chucherko a masz ścisk jak obcęgi - powiedział ktoś, pocierając swoją rękę. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Nialla, niebieskookiego przyjaciela Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, to nie miało za..hej! - Nim Harry zdążył poczuć się skruszonym, Niall złapał już czekoladkę i wepchnął sobie do buzi z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Tso najlepsze czekoladki ze wszystkich - powiedział a Harry mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Praca przy łakociach często sprawiała mu radość, więc gdy ktoś to docenił, był absolutnie zachwycony.

\- Dziękuję, ale mam limit do wyrobienia dzisiaj, więc z łaski swojej odczep się - powiedział i wrócił do pracy.

\- Nie miałem okazji zapytać - zaczął, gdy już przełknął - Jak się czujesz?

\- Dziękuję, dobrze- powiedział Harry wystawiając język w koncentracji. Wszystkie elementy jego czekoladek musiały być absolutnie idealne.

\- Nie sądziłem, że Louis da radę Cię uratować. Znaczy uratować wiedziałem, ale nie, że do takiego stopnia, że nie ma śladu po tym wszystkim. Musiał oddać bardzo dużo siebie..

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Harry prostując się. Odłożył szprycę i zmarszczył brwi. Oparł się rękoma o blat i patrzył wyczekująco na chłopaka, który intensywnie wpatrywał się w czekoladki, będąc całym czerwonym. Harry podniósł jedną brew do góry i przesunął delikatnie tacę w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się, gdy niebieskooki wziął z ochotą pralinkę i zjadł ze smakiem, zanim zaczął mówić.

\- No wiesz, jeśli kogoś uzdrawiasz, to oddajesz cząstkę siebie, swoje zdrowie. Potrzebujesz pyłu i swojego zdrowia, do zrobienia tego. A ty wyglądałeś na martwego, więc myślę, że Louis naprawdę cię kocha, że poświęcił aż tyle siebie.

Harry mimowolnie spojrzał w kierunku Louisa, który stał przy swoim stanowisku i rozmawiał z nieznanym dla kręconowłosego elfem. Jakby wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, odwrócił wzrok od rozmówcy a jego uśmiech stał się bardziej czuły, niż kilka sekund temu. Mrugnął i spojrzał znów na osobę przed sobą.

\- Mówiłem - powiedział Niall wkładając sobie kolejną słodycz do buzi. - No cóż, miło było ale praca wzywa. Mogę wziąć kilka na drogę? - Zapytał blondyn i wziął całą tackę, zanim z krótkim -cześć Harry, jesteś spoko, widzimy się wieczorem- odszedł.

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na profil Louisa, jego włosy, oczy, nos, kości policzkowe, jabłko adama i całą resztę, która według Harry'ego była po prostu perfekcyjna. Pomyślał, że jeśli to prawda i Louis go kocha, to jakby spełniły się jego najskrytsze marzenia. Miłość bezwarunkowa. Jeśli dwoje Elfów kocha się naprawdę, to ich dusze splatają się na wieczność. Ich oczy nigdy nie przestają jaśnieć a na ich ciele pojawia się malutki znak przynależności, tuż przy nadgarstku. Dosłownie na każdym kroku widać ich miłość, która wybucha, gdy tylko są razem i są szczęśliwi. Marzenie każdego. Mimo wszystko, to w tych czasach rzadkość. To nie są czasy na miłość, nieważne, jak Harry jej pragnie. To nie on decyduje, kto jest jego bratnią duszą.

***

\- Co jest dzisiaj wieczorem? - Zapytał Harry Louisa, kiedy podszedł do niego podczas przerwy. Louis spojrzał na niego spod grzywki i wzruszył ramionami.

\- No wiesz, zebranie PRE. Nie musisz iść, jeśli nie chcesz - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się do niego. Harry wywrócił oczami

\- Oczywiście, że tego chcę... jak możesz myśleć inaczej? - Zapytał Harry i oboje uśmiechnęli się na ten dobór słów. Dokładnie tak samo odpowiedział, kiedy Louis zapytał go o wspólne wyprawy do Doliny Pyłków.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć Liama, wiesz, żeby było ci raźniej - powiedział Louis i wyciągnął ręce. Harry obszedł stół i złączył ich palce, jednak Louis miał inne zamiary i przyciągnął go na swoje kolana. Harry zachichotał, gdy chłopak zaczął łaskotać go swoimi drobnymi pocałunkami wzdłuż szyi. A stado złotych iskierek wybuchło nad nimi, niczym sztuczne ognie. Zbyt zajęci sobą, nawet ich nie zauważyli.

***

\- Nie wierzę, że się spóźniliśmy - powiedział Harry, gdy wchodzili do budynku, w którym odbywały się tajne narady. Teraz już był pewien, gdzie wybierał się Louis, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Dziura w deskach dalej była na tym samym miejscu, nikt nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by ją naprawić.

\- Było się tak nie stroić. Jak kocha to poczeka - parsknął Liam i stanął przed drzwiami. -To tutaj? - Zapytał i po skinięciu głową Harry'ego, otworzył drzwi i popchnął go do środka. Harry przez gwałtowny ruch, potknął się i prawie upadł, gdyby nie jakaś kobieta o rudych włosach go nie przytrzymała.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam tak bardzo - powiedział cicho Harry i zaczął odsuwać pospiesznie swoją głowę od piersi kobiety na których wylądowała jego głowa. -Przepraszam, przepraszam - powtarzał cofając się w tył i trafiając na czyiś umięśniony tors. Odwrócił się pospiesznie i niemalże ze łzami w oczach powiedział, że nie chciał. Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i machnął na niego ręką.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i z truskawkowej czerwieni, jego twarz przybrała odcień białego lukru z pierników. Wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Plusem było to, że Louis wyglądał, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, co pomogło Harry'emu stanąć prosto na nogi, zamrugać kilkakrotnie oczami i swoim urokliwym uśmiechem poprosić o kontynuowanie spotkania.

\- Dziękuję za pozwolenie - Powiedział jeden z najstarszych elfów w pomieszczeniu, który siedział obok Louisa. Wyglądał na kogoś ważnego i doświadczonego, zważywszy na długą, siwą brodę, niczym ta świętego. Na samym jej koniuszku spięta była czarną spineczką w kształcie kokardki.

Kiedy wszyscy wrócili do słuchania starszego elfa, Harry odetchnął z ulgą i cofnął się o krok, by stać tuż obok Liama.

\- Zabiję cię, wiesz?- Szepnął do ucha a Liam miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że przeprosił ze skruchą. Harry odnalazł oczy Louisa i uśmiechnął się do niego z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Rozejrzał się uważniej dookoła. Sala nie była duża, jednak wystarczająca, by pomieścić kilkudziesięciu elfów. Jedni siedzieli przy długim stole na środku, zwłaszcza ci starsi a inni pozajmowali miejsca na prowizorycznych ławkach lub na jasnej podłodze. Wszyscy w skupieniu słuchali. Zdziwił go fakt, że sporo tych osób znał osobiście i codziennie z nimi rozmawiał. Nigdy nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że mają coś wspólnego z nielegalnym ugrupowaniem. W samym rogu, za Louisem siedział Niall z laptopem w ręku. Pisał coś, jednak przestał, gdy usłyszał głos Starszego Elfa.

-Myślę, że Louis chciałby powiedzieć coś o kolejnych kilku dniach - Staruszek usiadł a Harry skierował swój wzrok na Louisa, który wstał i uśmiechnął się do wszystkich. Otworzył niebieską teczkę przed sobą i przeskanował ją wzrokiem.

-Plan jest taki. -zaczął po chwili - 5 grudnia pracujemy normalnie, zgodnie z planem do godziny 15. O godzinie 17:30 zbieramy się wszyscy tutaj, by na 18 ustawić się pod domem Mikołaja. Przynosimy ze sobą transparenty, gwizdki, trąbki, bębenki i wszystko co jest głośne. Idziemy wspólnie. Razem z Carolem będziemy na przedzie, by w razie czego służyć jako obrona. Z poprzednich lat wiemy, że zwykła prośba o lepsze życie dla nas nie wystarczy, dlatego w tym roku, nie pytamy, po prostu idziemy po swoje. -Louis wyglądał jak uosobienie prawdziwego dowódcy. Jego rysy twarzy ostro się wyróżniały spośród reszty a ton głosu nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń. Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz, gdy słyszał ten ostry ton, taki nie znoszący sprzeciwu.- Dajemy świętemu ostrzeżenie. Jeśli nie zgodzi się na nasze warunki, ogłaszamy strajk. Nikt, powtarzam, nikt, nie pojawia się w pracy szóstego grudnia. Jeśli będzie potrzeba to siódmego, ósmego i dziewiątego tak samo. Aż do Świąt. Czerwony nie może sobie pozwolić, byśmy nie pracowali. Jego kariera się skończy. Mamy w zanadrzu kilka filmów, które spodobają się mediom. Wszyscy czekacie na nasze rozkazy, zrozumiano? - Przerwał i rozejrzał się po uczestnikach. Każdemu z nich spojrzał w oczy, na Harrym zatrzymując się najdłużej. Ślizgał spojrzeniem po twarzach innych, którzy nieznacznie kulili się pod tym wzrokiem. - Nikt nie działa w pojedynkę. Tylko w grupie siła! - Powiedział i uniósł w górę swoją prawą rękę - W grupie siła! - krzyknął a reszta podążyła za nim i wystawiając swoje ręce, krzyczała - W grupie siła! - Coraz głośniej. Niektórzy zaczęli uderzać w stoły lub ławki robiąc jeszcze większy hałas.

Harry patrzył zdumiony na elfy, które przez całą przemowę patrzyły tylko na Louisa, chłonąc każde jego słowo. Ale nie powinien być zdziwiony, sam chętnie zrobiłby to samo. Louis po prostu przyciąga spojrzenia wszystkich.

Usłyszał obok siebie Liama, który także dołączył do chóru. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i w tym momencie Harry nie miał wątpliwości. Uniósł rękę i z całych sił krzyknął  
-W grupie siła!

***

Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, zaczęły się rozmowy i ogólny gwar. Harry złapał za rękę Liama i ruszyli w kierunku Louisa, który stał cały czas w tym samym miejscu, co i rusz zaczynał nowe rozmowy z kolejnymi elfami, które do niego podchodziły. Stanęli więc z boku i czekali.

\- Co o tym sądzisz?- Zapytał Liam a Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie ma szans, byśmy nie wygrali w tej walce. Wszyscy pójdą za Louisem. Słyszałeś go? Jest urodzonym dowódcą.

\- Tak, ale nie powinieneś krakać- odparł Liam i spojrzał zza Harry'ego, który od razu się odwrócił. W jego kierunku z lekkim uśmiechem szedł Louis.

\- Nie ma mnie chwilę a ty lecisz na jakieś kobietki i innych facetów. Nie powinien puszczać cię samego już nigdy więcej - powiedział podchodząc i składając w kąciku jego ust delikatny pocałunek - cieszę się, że jesteście z nami.

\- To było świetne - Powiedział Liam i pokiwał głową. Louis uśmiechnął się i złapał Harry'ego za rękę.

\- Chciałbym was komuś przedstawić, pozwólcie - Powiedział i pociągnął Harry'ego w stronę Staruszka z kokardką, który przemawiał przed Louisem. Rozmawiał on z kruczowłosym chłopakiem, na którego Harry wpadł w pierwszej minucie po wejściu.

\- Carol, Zayn, chciałbym wam przedstawić wspaniałe elfy. To jest Liam- Wskazał na chłopaka, który z uśmiechem podał oby rękę. - A to jest Harry, mój chłopak, o którym wam mówiłem - powiedział a serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na chwilę. Spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na niebieskookiego i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na jego usta. Nad nimi znowu pojawiły się iskry. Mój chłopak.

\- Miło poznać - Powiedział Staruszek śmiejąc się lekko z tej cichej wymiany zdań. Harry oprzytomniał i odwrócił się w kierunku rozmówcy.

-Mi również, jestem Harry - Uścisnął im dłoń, po czym wtulił się w bok Louisa.

\- Długo czekaliśmy, aż Cię tu przyprowadzi, gada o tobie od miesięcy - Powiedział Zayn a Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- O tak - zaczął Carol patrząc na Louisa - Myśleliśmy, że rozsadzi wioskę, kiedy cię porwano. - Starszy odchrząknął - Jako główny przedstawiciel PRE, muszę skarcić cię za tak nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Naraziłeś nie tylko siebie ale także i nas. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak egoistyczne to było?

\- Tak, przepraszam- Powiedział kręconowłosy mocno się czerwieniąc. - Nigdy się to już nie powtórzy. Nie chciałbym przechodzić tego po raz drugi.

Harry przełknął gulę w gardle, wspominając czarne oczy Mayobiusa. Mimo chęci, Louis nie wymazał mu wszystkich wspomnień, które czasem do niego wracały. Nie przyznawał jednak tego. Nie chciał nikogo martwić a te wspomnienia traktował jak przestrogę.

\- Mam nadzieję - powiedział staruszek i skinął głową, kiedy odchodził - cieszę się, że zasiliłeś nasze szeregi, Harry, Liam. Wybaczcie panowie jednak, myślę, że mam kilka rozmów do przeprowadzenia. Wyśpijcie się.

Cała czwórka odprowadziła go wzrokiem, kiedy znikał gdzieś w tłumie, ciągnąc za sobą długą brodę z czarną spinką, która odbijała się od jego nogi. Zapanowała między nimi niezręczna cisza. W końcu przemówił Louis.

\- Zayn zaprojektował nasze logo - Powiedział i popatrzył na chłopaków, którzy skinęli głowami.

\- Cóż, dalej nie wiem, jak udało ci się przetransportować te wszystkie sprzęty, bez przyłapania - Powiedział Zayn

\- Magia - odparł Louis ze śmiechem - Ktoś ma ochotę na gorącą herbatę ? - Zapytał i nie czekając pstryknął palcami, sprawiając, że w ich dłoniach pojawiły się parujące kubki.

\- Louis, wiesz, że nie znoszę tej twojej z imbirem - Skrzywił się Zayn i po raz pierwszy odezwał się Liam.

\- Jeśli chcesz to mogę oddać ci swoją, ja dostałem malinową..

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela, który był pokryty różem, kiedy wyciągał przed siebie swój kubek. Oczy Zayna zapaliły się na to i posyłając mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech, podziękował i zaczął niezobowiązującą rozmowę.

Harry oglądał to z zainteresowaniem. Odwrócił się do Louisa by powiedzieć mu, że jego przyjacielowi podoba się Zayn, jednak Louis już na niego patrzył z uśmiechem.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Zapytał podnosząc brwi. Louis wzruszył ramionami i złączył dwa palce, klepiąc się po policzku. Harry pokręcił głową, ale przycisnął swoje usta do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą znajdowały się jego palce.

\- Jesteś cudowny - Powiedział i chwile później dodał cicho, patrząc jak twarz niebieskookiego się rozświetla -...chłopaku.

***

\- Zaczynam się stresować - Powiedział Louis do Harry'ego tego wieczora, kiedy leżeli przy ognisku w Dolinie. To stało się ich miejscem. Spoglądając na mieniącą się zorzę i magiczny pyłek, leżeli na materacu, splątani ze sobą jak sznur żeglarski.

\- Wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik - Harry zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy i masować delikatnie skórę głowy.

\- Jeśli dalej tak będziesz robił - powiedział Louis podnosząc głowę z jego piersi - To usnę tutaj i tyle będzie z tego wszystkiego.

Kąciki Harry'ego uniosły się do góry, nim nie przyciągnął Louisa z powrotem. Czuł, jak chłopak wzdycha i kładzie swoją dłoń na jego brzuchu, kręcąc kółka palcami.

\- Boję się, że coś pójdzie nie tak, że zginą niewinni, że sprawię naszą sytuację gorszą niż jest teraz, że..

\- Lou...- Zielonooki zakrył mu usta dłonią - Przestań, okej? Nie martw się na zapas. Ja wierzę, że to się uda. Pracowaliście nad tym od miesięcy, nie może pójść źle, okej? - Harry pogładził jego policzek.

\- Wszystko może pójść źle, Harry. Nie rozumiesz! - Louis podniósł się i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem - Wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy krok a na moich rękach zostanie krew niewinnych! Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to ja będę pierwszym, który za to odpowie, więc nie mów mi, że nie mam się czego bać, Harry.

\- Okej - Harry szepnął i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku ogniska. Patrzył, jak płomienie wzbijają się i prędko opadają, jak iskry lecą we wszystkich kierunkach a kolor zmienia się z każdą sekundą. Czuł, jak Louis wzdycha i kładzie się na nim.

\- Przepraszam, Harry - Powiedział składając w kąciku jego ust delikatny jak piórko pocałunek. Zielonooki odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w jego tęczówki.

\- Nie, masz rację. Masz prawo się denerwować, to normalne. Moim zadaniem jest sprawienie, byś chociaż na chwilę o tym zapomniał - Powiedział i puścił mu oczko. Jedną ręką przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie za biodra, a drugą ułożył na jego głowie i przycisnął do gorącego pocałunku, pełnego pasji i miłości.

\- Chciałbym się z Tobą kochać - Powiedział Harry a Louis jęknął w jego usta. Kręconowłosy złapał go za pośladki i ścisnął.

\- Zrób to - Wysapał Louis, nim ponownie przywarł gwałtownie do kochanka.

***

Wszyscy od rana chodzili nerwowo. Harry nie dziwił im się. To był wielki dzień. Dzisiaj zrzeszone elfy miały postawić się świętemu. Sam był mało skupiony na swojej pracy. Ciągle rozlewał czekoladę a ozdoby nie były tak perfekcyjne jak zwykle.

Kątem oka patrzył na Louisa, który wydawał się być kłębkiem nerwów. Chodził, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Harry westchnął i odłożył swój zestaw do pralinek. Wstał i zdjął fartuch, rzucając go na oparcie krzesła i poszedł w kierunku swojego chłopaka.

\- Lou, musisz przestać. - Powiedział siadając mu na kolanach, które do tej pory nerwowo podrygiwały. - Sprawiasz, że inne elfy też się denerwują...

Louis zamknął oczy i objął go w pasie, przytulając się do jego klatki piersiowej.

\- To takie trudne - Powiedział Louis po kilku uspokajających wdechach.

\- Dasz radę Lou. - Powiedział zielonooki do ucha, przeczesując jego włosy - Jeśli chcesz, dla rozluźnienia możemy powtórzyć wczorajsze... rzeczy - Louis wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał na Harry'ego wielkimi oczami.

\- Wczorajsze... rzeczy... - Powtórzył i zsunął spojrzeniem na usta Harry'ego, które zaczął seksownie przygryzać - Myślę, że...

\- To obrzydliwe - Dokończył ktoś obok nich. Oboje odwrócili się do Nialla, który z niesmakiem patrzył na nich jedząc praliny, które jakimś cudem udało się przyrządzić tego dnia Louisowi.

\- Pieprz się - Powiedział Louis z niezadowoloną miną i zaczął pocierać nogę Harry'ego, palcem zahaczając o wewnętrzny szew jego spodni.

\- Róbcie co chcecie ale ja zabieram czekoladki i zajmę się czymś bardziej moralnym i przydatnym niż obściskiwanie się w miejscu publicznym. Adios - Krzyknął uciekając z tacą pełną łakoci. Harry i Louis spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli się śmiać.

Nikt nie niszczył i nie poprawiał tak szybko nastroju jak Niall. To jego magiczne zdolności.

***

Harry wychodził z fabryki, gdy usłyszał głośny krzyk zza metalowych drzwi, piętro wyżej, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak na korytarzu nikogo nie było, co wcale nie jest dziwne. Większość elfów zakończyła swoje prace dawno temu. Przez ciągłe zajmowanie się Louisem, nie wyrobił swojej normy, dlatego musiał zostać. Jego chłopak po prostu olał swoją pracę i pożegnał się z Harrym nim wyszedł. Nawet gdyby chciał zostać i mu towarzyszyć to nie mógł. Miał obowiązki w PRE. Co prawda, Harry także miał w sobie trochę magii, jednak postanowił zostawić ją na demonstrację a nie marnować na pracę, która w zasadzie sprawiała mu przyjemność.

Krzyki zza drzwi się nasilały, więc Harry nie myśląc długo wspiął się na blaszane schody. Był już w stanie rozpoznać, że w którymś z pomieszczeń znajdowała się kobieta i mężczyzna. Był już na samym szczycie, gdy usłyszał huk i z jednych drzwi wybiegła niemalże naga dziewczyna, wpadając na niego.

\- Co się... - zaczął Harry, jednak przerwała mu elfka łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Wiej! - krzyknęła i pociągnęła na dół. Harry potknął się i przytrzymał ściany. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego ze złością w zapłakanych oczach.

\- Uciekaj jeśli ci życie miłe! - krzyknęła i pognała na dół. Harry usłyszał szuranie dochodzące z pokoju z którego uciekła i głośny krzyk człowieka.

\- Wracaj tu szmato, nie skończyłem z tobą! - Harry czym prędzej zaczął zbiegać ze schodów. Kroki i krzyki na górze się nasilały. Dziewczyna biegła kilka metrów przed nim. Przyspieszył ostatkiem sił i zrównał się z nią.

\- Gdzie teraz? - Wysapał i skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do bocznego wyjścia. Dopadli do drzwi, które oczywiście były zamknięte.

\- Kurwa - Wysapała dziewczyna i zaczęła ciągnąć za metalowe drzwi. Światło nad nimi było nikłe. Harry patrzył na korytarz z którego uciekli, mając świadomość, że za chwilę pojawi się w nich człowiek i będzie po nich. Odwrócił się i zaczął szarpać za klamkę, która nawet nie drgnęła. Chciał kopnąć w żelastwo, jednak powstrzymała do drobna dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Usłyszy nas - Powiedziała nerwowo. Harry nie widział jej oczu, jednak wiedział, że jest przerażona.

\- Co teraz? - Zapytał a dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Przepraszam, przeze mnie masz kłopoty - powiedziała i gwałtownie się odwróciła, gdy usłyszała tupanie. Harry widział cień zbliżający się do nich. Jego serce skakało jak na trampolinie i z każdym uderzeniem odczuwał ból. Sekundy przed wyjściem jednego z synów Mikołaja, chwycił drżącymi rękoma nagie ramiona elfki i dosłownie wrzucił ją w kąt, stając tuż przed nią, jakby chciał ją ochronić. Dziewczyna sapnęła.

Harry zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech, jakby chciał się wtopić w ścianę za nim. Modlił się do świętego Elfa, by człowiek ich nie zauważył, przeszedł nie zerkając nawet w ich stronę. Jeśli ktoś by ich zauważył, mieliby przechlapane.

\- Harry? - Usłyszał znajomy głos i otworzył szeroko oczy. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc przed sobą Nialla, który stał przed nimi z papierową torebką w ręku - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytał blondyn i podszedł do nich. Harry zrobił krok w bok i zobaczył elfkę, która stała w rogu korytarza, obejmując się ramionami. Nie patrzyła na nich. Blondyn popatrzył raz na nią, raz na niego i zdjął swój płaszczyk, podając dziewczynie.

-Chodźcie, to nie najlepsze miejsce do rozmowy- Powiedział i gestem wskazał, by szli za nim. Rozglądając się na boki, szli korytarzami i krętymi schodami. Wszędzie było pusto i cicho, nie licząc dźwięku ich kroków. W końcu dotarli do pomieszczenia, które zdawało się być na drugim końcu wioski, gdzieś w podziemiach.

\- Zapraszam - Powiedział Niall otwierając drzwi. Harry wszedł do środka i otworzył szeroko oczy i buzię ze zdziwienia. Znalazł się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, które od góry do dołu zajmowały kolorowe telewizory.

\- Co to za miejsce? - Usłyszał dziewczęcy głos za sobą. Harry podszedł do jednej ze ścian i patrzył na monitory, które pokazywały dosłownie każdy skrawek wioski Mikołaja. Na samym środku zobaczył główny plac, po którym przechodziło kilkoro elfów. Rozpoznał w nim rynek. Zaraz obok były ujęcia na willę Mikołaja, wejścia do poszczególnych fabryk. Po lewej zaczynały się ujęcia na klatki schodowe kompleksów w których mieszkały elfy a po prawej, wszystkie bramy. Spojrzał pytająco na Nialla.

\- Louis Ci nie mówił? - Zapytał marszcząc brwi i siadając na obrotowym krześle. Harry pokręcił głową - Jestem informatykiem. Moja rodzina jest na wyższym poziomie - powiedział biorąc w cudzysłów ostatnie zdanie - wiesz, Mikołaj nas lubi, więc nie pracujemy normalnie. Naszym zadaniem jest monitorowanie całej wioski. Jeśli coś się dzieje, wciskamy ten czerwony guzik - powiedział i wskazał za siebie na kilka klawiszy.

\- Więc to dlatego ciągle kręcisz się po piekarni i nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi - Niall uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami, przelotnie zerkając na jego towarzyszkę, być może, będąc odrobinę zawstydzonym.

\- Jest jak jest - Powiedział i wskazał kanapę, naprzeciwko nich. Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę, o której kompletnie zapomniał. Stała z boku i przyglądała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w jeden z monitorów. Harry podążył za nią wzrokiem i zobaczył młodą elfkę, która była ciągnięta, przez Mauricego. Dziewczyna płakała i wierzgała, jednak była zbyt mała, żeby dać radę olbrzymowi, który ją trzymał. Po twarzy mężczyzny przebiegł grymas. Zatrzymał się i uderzył elfkę w twarz, krzycząc. Zamachnął się raz jeszcze, gdy zaczęła płakać.

\- Nic nie możecie z tym zrobić - Powiedział Niall smutno patrząc na ekran, gdzie dziewczyna została wzięta na ręce i zaniesiona do jednego z pokoi, w którym nie było kamery. Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Co się z nią stanie? - Niall popatrzył na niego smutno a dziewczyna obok zaczęła płakać. Harry podszedł do niej i chciał przytulić, jednak ona odsunęła się gwałtownie i zaczęła krzyczeć. Opatuliła się mocniej płaszczykiem i osunęła po ścianie.

\- To miałaś być ty? - Zapytał delikatnie Niall a dziewczyna zapłakała głośniej. Harry'ego dopiero teraz ogarnęło olśnienie. Krzyki, ucieczka, brak całego odzienia. Walnął się mentalnie z liścia.

\- Nic ci nie grozi tutaj - powiedział blondyn nie ruszając się z fotela.

\- Wiem- wychlipała dziewczyna - wiem, ale nie mogę, przepraszam- łzy spływały po jej twarzy a serce Harry'ego bolało, gdy na nią patrzył.

\- Spokojnie, to niedługo się skończy - powiedział cicho Harry i spojrzał na Nialla, który uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie znad grzywki.

\- Jak Louis? - Zapytał a Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stresuje się ale wiem, że będzie dobrze.

\- Oczywiście, że będzie.

 

***

\- Czy ktoś mógłby po ciebie przyjść? Odprowadzić Cię?- Zapytał Harry dziewczynę, jednak ona zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Dziękuję, to był tylko mały atak, jest ze mną dobrze. Myślę, że wyżył się na kimś innym - powiedziała gorzko i wstała wycierając zaschnięte łzy.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko, pozwolisz, że oddam płaszcz przy okazji? - Uśmiechnęła się w kierunku Nialla, który zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu i wymamrotał coś cicho, odwracając się, dość niegrzecznie, w kierunku telewizorów. Dziewczyna westchnęła i z ostatnim spojrzeniem wyszła. Harry pokręcił głową i zanim ruszył za dziewczyną, uderzył blondyna w głowę.

\- Idiota- parsknął Harry a Niall syknął.

Wąski korytarz był pusty, co nie było niczym zadziwiającym. Kręconowłosy oparł się o framugę i popatrzył na dziewczynę, która odwróciła się do niego.

\- Mogę cię odprowadzić - powiedział, lecz Elfka znowu pokręciła głową i zakryła mocniej płaszczem. Westchnął i zapytał - nawet nie wiemy, jak masz na imię..

\- Avril - odparła ze śmiechem i spuściła głowę. Harry delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia.

\- Hej, jestem Harry - powiedział delikatnie, powodując tym chichot u dziewczyny, która spojrzała mu w oczy. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, nim nie usłyszeli za sobą chrząknięcia. Harry powoli odwrócił spojrzenie i zobaczył Louisa, który stał z założonymi rękoma i wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Lustrował dziewczynę, że aż się skuliła w sobie.

\- Cześć Louis - powiedział pogodnie Harry i w dwóch skokach dopadł do chłopaka owijając swoje ramiona wokół niego. Louis zmrużył jeszcze oczy na dziewczynę, jednak szybko się opamiętał i objął Harry'ego w pasie.

\- Cukiereczku - powiedział głośno i stanął na palcach, by pocałować chłopaka. Louis uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, którego nie przerwał, gdy dziewczyna wymamrotała coś o pójściu, mimo protestów Harry'ego.

\- Miło było poznać, uważaj na siebie - krzyknął Harry do odchodzącej dziewczyny, kiedy w końcu udało mu się oderwać od swojego chłopaka.

\- Czy ty właśnie byłeś zazdrosny?

\- Skądże, stęskniłem się. - Powiedział Louis, ponownie stając na palcach i cmokając go krótko. - Praca czeka, chodźmy.

***

\- Co w zasadzie tu robimy? - Zapytał Harry siadając na kanapie w rogu pokoju. Louis i Niall siedzieli na krzesłach przed telewizorami. Podczas, gdy Niall wstukiwał coś do komputera, Louis odwrócił się do niego.

\- Zdobywamy dowód, że Mikołaj nie jest Mikołajem tylko elfem.- powiedział i pstryknął palcami. W jego dłoni pojawiła się filiżanka z gorącą herbatą imbirową, którą od razu wziął do ust. Przeklął, gdy poparzył sobie język.

\- Jak chcemy to zrobić?- Zapytał Harry wydymając wargę i patrząc wymownie na Louisa, który przekręcił oczami i znowu pstryknął. Obok Harry'ego pojawił się identyczny kubek. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się szeroko i posłał chłopakowi buziaka w powietrzu.

\- Zobaczysz - powiedział Louis i odwrócił się do monitorów. Harry spojrzał na swoją herbatę i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Louis, nie odwracając się do niego, wystawił rękę i pstryknął. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył na swoich kolanach talerzyk z jego ulubionymi pierniczkami. Tak bardzo kochał tego chłopaka.

\- Wiem - powiedział Louis, a Niall prychnął.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi.

***

\- Tutaj, możesz zacząć nagrywać - Powiedział Louis, a Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca na kanapie i stanął za swoim chłopakiem. Nachylił się nad monitorem i przyglądał się, jak Niall wstukuje coś na komputerze i obraz powiększa się.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Zapytał Harry patrząc na pomieszczenie. W rogu monitora migała czerwona kropeczka z napisem nagrywania.

\- Chodź tutaj - Louis wziął za rękę Harry'ego i wstał. - Usiądź - rozkazał niebieskooki, a następnie wspiął się na jego kolana. Harry objął go w pasie.

\- To tylko formalność- powiedział Niall ze swojego miejsca, zerkając na nich przelotnie.

\- Nie wykręcaj na nas oczami - burknął Louis i lewą rękę założył na ramiona Harry'ego.

\- Nie wywracam - warknął Niall.

\- Więc na co mam patrzeć? - Zainterweniował Harry, a Louis westchnął.

\- Zaraz pojawi się tutaj Czerwony. O, widzisz? - Powiedział rozradowany wskazując na wyświetlacz.

Faktycznie, Mikołaj szedł korytarzem, prawdopodobnie w swoim domu. Chwilę później, tuż przed nim pojawił się Marcel. W ręku trzymał samochód, który z uśmiechem pokazał ojcu. Mina świętego zrzedła i kwaśno patrzył na syna, który pokazywał mu swoją zabawkę. Mikołaj zaczął coś mówić, kierując palec w stronę chłopca. Z każdą sekundą, zachowywał się coraz głośniej. W końcu zaczął krzyczeć, a następnie odepchnął malca, który upadł na ziemię. Jego samochodzik poleciał gdzieś w głąb mieszkania, a sam zaczął płakać. Mikołaj krzyknął coś na niego i odszedł.

-Co za.. - Zaczął Harry, jednak przerwał mu Marcel, który popatrzył prosto w obiektyw i z wielkim uśmiechem pokazał kciuk w górę. Wstał szybko na nogi i biorąc zabawkę, wszedł z powrotem do pokoju.

Harry był zdezorientowany, jednak nie pytał. Ekran przeniósł się na kolejny korytarz, w którym święty ledwo się mieścił. Stanął przed jednymi drzwiami i rozejrzał się. Nasłuchiwał chwilę i gdy, nikogo nie usłyszał, pociągnął za klamkę. Kamera znowu się zmieniła i znaleźli się w przestronnym pokoju, w którym największą część zajmowało łóżko. Mikołaj zamknął drzwi na klucz i podszedł do łóżka. Powiedział coś do siebie i zdjął czerwoną czapkę. Odpiął czarny pasek i rzucił go na łóżko, tak samo jak kurtkę, pod którą znajdował się jego wielki brzuch. Brzuch, który okazał się być pianką, którą zdjął i odrzucił na resztę rzeczy.

Harry zamrugał oczami i tępo wpatrywał się w ekran. Louis dotknął jego szczęki i ze śmiechem powiedział, że zaraz wpadnie mu tam mucha.

\- Czy on...- zaczął, jednak chłopak mu przerwał.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec show - powiedział Louis, a Harry znów skierował swój wzrok na Mikołaja, który stał teraz przed lustrem i zdejmował brodę, wąsy i nawet włosy.

\- Żartujesz - wysapał Harry, gdy Mikołaj schylił się i zdjął buty, ukazując swoje małe stópki. Kiedy stanął na równej podłodze, był przynajmniej dwukrotnie mniejszy, niż normalnie.

\- To jest Thomas, prawda? - Zapytał z wielkimi oczami - To jest Elf z legendy, o której mi opowiadałeś?

Louis przytaknął smutno i pocałował go w skroń. Harry patrzył na niego ze łzami w oczach.

\- Ale to wspaniała wiadomość - powiedział szczęśliwie. - Teraz wystarczy pokazać to światu i będziemy wolni

\- Mamy go w garści - Potwierdził Louis - Jednak to nie wszystko.

\- Co jeszcze? - Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko znowu kiwnął na ekran. Święty nie robił niczego nadzwyczajnego. Gorączkowe emocje opadły. Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach Mikołaj otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, ubrany już po swojemu, jak zwykły elf. Wrócił się chwilę później i wziął ze stołu tacę z jedzeniem, które leżało na etażerce.

\- Czy to oznacza, że Mikołajowa i dzieci też są elfami? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni- powiedział patrząc na ekran. Mikołaj akurat wyjął klucz i otworzył drzwi na końcu korytarza. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odłożył tacę na stoliku i stanął przed obrazem, pstryknął i chwilę później obraz się otworzył. Czerwony wziął tacę i wszedł ostrożnie do środka.

\- Muszę przenieść się do kamery na tacy - powiedział Niall i zaczął gorączkowo stukać w klawiaturę. Ekran był przez chwilę czarny, ale szybko się wyostrzył. Kamera się trzęsła, jednak można było zobaczyć wnętrze korytarza oraz kolejne drzwi, które po otwarciu ukazały związanego mężczyznę, który leżał pod ścianą na starym materacu i spał. Mężczyzna miał długą brodę, którą okrył swoje ciało przed chłodem.

Chwilę później oczy mężczyzny się otworzyły i spojrzał wprost na Thomasa, a kamera została skierowana na ścianę, prawdopodobnie odłożona na szafkę.

Cała trójka cicho wpatrywała się w ekran.

Prawdziwy Mikołaj żyje i jest przetrzymywany w piwnicach złego elfa Thomasa, który wyżywa się na prawdziwych elfach.

Legenda o zbieraczach jest w stu procentach prawdziwa.

***

Czuł moc wokół. Ale nie tą magiczną, którą czuje przy Louisie. Czuł moc w tych wszystkich elfach, które szły obok niego do siedziby Mikołaja. Wszyscy byli głośni i pełni wiary, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.

Śnieg chrzęścił im pod nogami, kiedy tłumem szli przez wioskę. Każdy elf miał przy sobie jakiś głośny instrument lub transparent. Na wszystkich widniał znak elfa, który stworzył Zayn. Harry był zachwycony niektórymi z nich. Wszystkie hasła były prawdziwe i motywujące.

Był zaskoczony ilością osób, które przyszły na protest, jednak od Louisa dowiedział się, że na spotkaniu, na którym był kilka dni temu, był tylko dla koordynatorów grup. Harry miał wrażenie, że zebrało się całe miasteczko.

Szedł w środku tłumu obok Zayna i Liama wykrzykując hasła. Najczęstszym z nich, było "w grupie siła", które wydawało mu się niezwykle motywujące. Co prawda wolałby być z Louisem na samym początku, móc być obok niego i wspierać go, jednak Louis mu na to nie pozwolił. Uważał, że już raz go stracił i nie pozwoli, by stało się to ponownie. Harry niechętnie zgodził się, by zostać z tyłu, jednak nie żałował. Dzięki temu mógł poczuć tą gorącą atmosferę i cieszył się z tego. Czuł cel.

\- W grupie siła! - Ryknął Zayn obok niego tak głośno, że Liam poślizgnął się i przewrócił na śnieg. Harry zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Jesteś takim kretynem - Powiedział Harry patrząc na zażenowanego przyjaciela. Głośno śmiejąc się Zayn podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać.

\- Zamknij się - Powiedział cicho i otrzepał swój płaszcz ze śniegu. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i schylił się, żeby nabrać odrobiny białego puchu.

\- Hej, Liam - Krzyknął ponad tłumem, i gdy brązowooki odwrócił się do niego, cały śnieg wylądował na jego twarzy.

\- Gdybyś widział swoją minę - wysapał Harry śmiejąc się mocno trzymając za brzuch. Kilka elfów wokół także się zaśmiało.

\- Ty mały... - zaczął wściekły Liam, jednak przerwał, gdy Zayn podszedł do niego i założył mu rękę na barki, mówiąc, żeby poszli dalej, bo to nie czas. Harry parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył jak Liam otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak po jednym spojrzeniu mulata, wypuszcza całe powietrze i potulnie idzie w jego objęciach.

\- Zakochana para... - zaczął nucić Harry wkładając ręce do kieszeni i z uśmiechem patrzył na przyjaciół przed sobą.

\- Kto? - Zapytała dziewczyna, która szła obok niego. Spojrzał na jej blond włoski wystające spod różowej czapeczki i odgarnął je z czoła, by nie wpadały jej w oczy.

\- Moi przyjaciele - wskazał na chłopaków. Dziewczyna podążyła za nim wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Zayn jest zakochany w tym chłopaku? - Zapytała a jej oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania- Zayn to brat mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Vivi, wiesz? On jest bardzo miły. Zawsze przynosi nam pierniczki.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytał z udawanym szokiem - Zayn jest miły? Myślałem, że to gbur...

\- Nieee - zaśmiała się dziewczynka - nie jest gburem, jest miły.

\- Jasne - zaśmiał się - jak się nazywasz?

\- Ariana - powiedziała dziewczynka poprawiając czapkę.

\- Nie jesteś za młoda, żeby tu być, Ariana? - Zapytał Harry i pogłaskał ją po plecach. - Jestem na tyle duża, żeby walczyć o prawa kobiet i elfów, dziękuję bardzo - Dziewczyna fuknęła a Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i przygryzł wargę z tonu, którego użyła.

\- Oczywiście, mój błąd - Powiedział po chwili odrobinę zmieszany - Więc o co walczysz?

\- O to, żeby Mikołaj nie zabierał mnie od mamy w przyszłym roku - Powiedziała pewnie- i żeby braciszek dostał leki i wyzdrowiał.

\- A co mu się stało? - Zapytał z zaciekawieniem i wzdrygnął się, gdy ktoś obok niego zatrąbił donośnie. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę pocierając ucho. Grupka młodych elfów, opatulona w szaliki szła śmiejąc się i krzycząc obok nich, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę.

\- Mama mówi, że to wina zdrajców. Pobili go bo nie chciał donieść na Kornela, że uciekał- - Powiedziała marszcząc brwi - znaczy wymykał się. Chyba o to chodziło.

Harry pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Gdy się rozejrzał, mógł dostrzec, że dziewczynka nie była jedyną nieletnią na demonstracji. Wszyscy tutaj mieli swoje małe walki.

\- Podniesiesz mnie? - Zapytała dziewczynka a Harry spełnił jej prośbę i posadził ją sobie na barana. Dziewczynka zachwiała się, jednak przytrzymała jego włosów. Gdy zaczął iść, uniosła wysoko swoją małą flagę z krzywo narysowanym znakiem elfa i zaczęła wymachiwać nią, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

\- Wolność dla elfów - Jej cieniutki głosik ginął gdzieś w tłumie dorosłych elfów, które posyłały im szczęśliwe uśmiechy.

W końcu stanęli pod willą. Wszystkie światła były zapalone. W Elfy wstąpiła nowa energia. Krzyczeli coraz głośniej i głośniej. Harry także dawał z siebie wszystko. Jest pewny, że jutro jego struny głosowe nie będą w najlepszym stanie.

Dziewczynka na jego barkach wierzgała i ciągnęła mocno za włosy, nie będąc tego świadoma. Czuł jej podekscytowanie i nie mógł jej za to winić.

Drzwi do domu się otworzyły i wyszła z nich niepełna rodzina. Maurice, Mayobius, Myron i Morgan stali wściekle skanując tłum. Za nimi chowały się dwie starsze córki, Meredith i Mildred oraz Mikołajowa. Kiedy Harry stanął na palcach, uważając na dziewczynkę, zobaczył w oknie na piętrze Marcela, który uśmiechał się do nich promiennie i machał swoją malutką rączką. Harry wyszczerzył się i pomachał mu, mimo, że chłopczyk raczej go nie zauważy.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie parszywe szczury?! - Zapytał Mayobius - Harry wzdrygnął się. Dalej w snach pojawia się ten głos.

\- Chcemy swoje prawa - Krzyknął tłum a rodzina zaczęła się śmiać. Poklepywali się po plecach i składali ze śmiechu, jakby to był najlepszy żart pod słońcem.

\- Wracać do pracy kretyni - Powiedział Myron i odwrócił się, by wejść z powrotem do domu, jednak zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał głos Louisa, który wziął megafon

\- Nie chcesz tego robić - Powiedział spokojnie. Człowiek odwrócił się i z pobłażaniem spojrzał na niego.

\- Ależ chce, kim ty jesteś kurduplu, żeby mi mówić co mam robić? - Zapytał twardo i uniósł brwi. Zaśmiał się, jednak Louisa to nie zraziło.

\- Dajemy wam tylko ostrzeżenie - Rodzina przewróciła oczami i zaczęła wchodzić do środka - Nie będziemy pracować, jeśli nie zgodzicie się na nasze warunki. Dlatego..- przerwał, gdy coś wylądowało na twarzy Mayobiusa, który jako jedyny nie wrócił od razu do domu. Nagle togo czegoś zaczęło pojawiać się więcej. Spojrzał na Marcela, który był blady jak ściana i wpatrywał się w tłum.

\- Harry, co się dzieje? - Zapytała Ariana i spojrzała na chłopaka pod sobą. Kręconowłosy kucnął czym prędzej i postawił ją na ziemi.

\- Ariana, słuchaj mnie uważnie. W tej chwili musisz uciekać, rozumiesz? - Powiedział odkręcając ja w swoją stronę. Jej brązowe oczy patrzyły na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Ariana- powtórzył - Uciekaj do domu, okej? Nie oglądaj się za siebie. Uciekaj i zamknij się w domu. Już - powiedział głośno a dziewczynka zapłakała, gdy szarpnął jej ramionami i popchnął do tyłu.

\- Ale co się dzieje? - Zapłakała a Harry jęknął.

\- Uciekaj! - krzyknął a dziewczyna cofnęła się. Łza pociekła po jej policzku a flaga wypadła z jej dłoni odzianej różową rękawiczką. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła biec, przeciskając się przez napierający tłum.

Elfy zaczęły rzucać w dom człowieka wszystkim co miały. Od jajek i zgniłych owoców, które przyniosły, po kule śnieżne, które lepiły ze śniegu, spod ich stóp. Ktoś wyrwał Louisowi megafon i zaczął obrażać wszystkich ludzi. Powstał chaos, istny szał. Harry z przerażeniem patrzył na Louisa, który był blady jak ściana i próbował przekrzyczeć tłum, który wydawać by się mogło, zwariował.

\- Stójcie, przestańcie! - Krzyczał Harry obracając się wokół własnej osi. Zayn z Liamem, stojący kilka kroków przed nim robili to samo, jednak im bardziej chłopaki starali się ich powstrzymać, tym większy harmider powstawał. Elfy zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do domu. Ktoś zapalił jakiś materiał i rzucił na dach, tuż nad oknem Marcela, który trząsł się ze strachu. Elfów opanował szał. Wszyscy darli się, rzucali i popychali wzajemnie, by dostać się do domu.

\- Co oni robią - Harry patrzył z przerażeniem na elfy, które wtargnęły już na posesję i zaczęły rozwalać ozdoby. Większość lampek zgasła lub zwisała bezwiednie na drzewach. Figurki Mikołajów i reniferów leżały w kawałkach na posesji.

\- Spokój! - Krzyczeli, lecz nikt się nie zatrzymał. Serce Harry'ego biło bardzo szybko. Zaczął przeciskać się do przodu, tam gdzie powinien być Louis. Po drodze wyrywał innym elfom ich przedmioty, których chcieli użyć do obrzucenia domu czerwonego.

-Harry!- Krzyknął Liam za nim, jednak Harry nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Wszędzie był parno, Kręconowłosy dostał kilka razy w żebra i głowę, jednak dalej dzielnie próbował iść na przód, krzycząc, by się uspokoili. Został popchnięty i stracił równowagę. Upadł i chwilę później ktoś nadepnął mu na nogę, inni nie patrząc na nic, potykali się o niego lub szli nad nim.

Z trudem udało mu się wstać. Bolały go wszystkie kości i mięśnie. Stracił orientację, w którą stronę powinien iść. Wszyscy pchali go w różne strony, zasłaniali twarz flagami i transparentami.

Nagle usłyszał strzał. Cały tłum zamarł. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył unoszący się dym, prawdopodobnie z początku demonstracji. Jego serce stanęło na dwie sekundy, po czym cały tłum zaczął zachowywać się jak stado antylop uciekających przed lwami. Wszyscy krzyczeli, taranowali się wzajemnie. Po chwili usłyszeli drugi strzał, krzyk i trzeci. Tłum zaczął się przerzedzać. Ktoś krzyknął, że Louis nie żyje. Harry stał się blady jak ściana, kiedy to usłyszał. Ruszył czym prędzej.w przeciwnym do tłumu kierunku. Potykał się przez puste puszki leżące na ziemi, oraz ślizgał się na kawałkach rozdeptanych pomidorów.

Louis nie żyje. Louis nie żyje. Louis nie żyje - W jego głowie ciągle huczało od natłoku myśli. Spojrzał na dom. W jednym z okien stała córka Mikołaja i mierzyła w elfy z ogromnej strzelby. W drzwiach natomiast stał Mayobius w tej samej pozycji i skanował oddalający się tłum. Co i rusz oddał jakiś strzał.

\- Harry, uciekaj! - Krzyknął ktoś za nim, jednak on miał cel. Musiał znaleźć Louisa. - Harry! - Głos krzyczał za nim. Nie rozpoznał go. Szaleńczym wzrokiem przeszukiwał zniszczony ogród, zamarł, gdy kątem oka zobaczył czapkę Louisa, którą podwędził któregoś razu Harry'emu. Chłopak zaczął biec w tamtą stronę nie zważając na strzały, które i tak traciły na sile. Przeskakiwał przez poplamione od krwi ciała elfów oraz śnieg. Został mu dosłownie metr od czapki Louisa, gdy został z mocą pociągnięty i przewrócony.

\- Harry, kurwa, uciekaj! - Krzyczał Niall, trzymając go kurczowo. Harry zaczął się wyrywać, jednak na próżno. Poczuł świst powietrza nad nimi. Jeden z elfów uznał ich za łatwy cel.

\- Louis! - Krzyknął Harry a blondyn uderzył go w twarz. Harry spojrzał na niego wściekły i zrzucił go z siebie.

\- Zostaw mnie, muszę znaleźć Louisa! - Krzyczał i nie zdążył postawić kroku, gdy jego obie ręce zostały podtrzymane i zaczęły ciągnąć go za najbliższą przeszkodę, dzięki której mogliby się ukryć.

\- Zamknij się - Powiedział Zayn i pchnął go na ścianę. - ..i uspokój.

\- Odwal się. Gdzie jest Louis. Zabiję skurwiela, który go zranił - powiedział z ogniem w oczach. Liam aż cofnął się o krok, nigdy nie widząc takiego przyjaciela.

\- Widziałem, jak zabierali Louisa ale pójdziemy tam jak się ogarniesz - Powiedział nad wyraz spokojnym tonem. Harry chciał rzucić się na niego z pięściami, ale powstrzymał go Liam.

\- Harry, kochanie - powiedział delikatnie - Potrzebujemy cię tutaj na miejscu. Ze świeżym umysłem. Naładowany emocjami niczego nie zdziałasz. Zamknij oczy i weź głęboki oddech. Z Louisem wszystko w porządku.

Harry zamknął oczy i liczył razem z Liamem

\- Wdech, wydech - Mówił cicho - Wdech, wydech..

Harry był spięty, cała jego dusza płonęła,jednak starał się nie pokazywać tego swoim ciałem.W miarę upływu czasu, powietrze jednak z niego schodziło. W uszach nie słyszał już szumów a wiatr wiejący w szczelinach muru, dzwoneczki, których elfy nie zdołali zrzucić z drzew i ciche łkanie i jęki, jeszcze żywych elfów. Jego klatka unosiła się miarowo

\- Co z elfami, które tam zostały? - Zapytał i spojrzał na przyjaciół. To Niall był tym, który odpowiedział.

\- Koordynatorzy się nimi zajmą, gdy czerwoni wrócą do domu. Zabierzemy ich do naszego szpitala.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie sądzę, że to prawdziwa broń - Powiedział Liam i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ogromna strzelba nie wyglądała jak zabawka. Zwykła zabawka nie wydawałaby takich dźwięków, nie raniły tak mocno.

\- Kiedyś jeden z nich przyniósł ją ze sobą do fabryki.. Stałem akurat blisko i przyjrzałem się jej. To broń do straszenia, nie do zabijania.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż dalej tliło się w jego umyśle to, że Louisowi stała się krzywda, że może już nie żyć. Przerażała go ta myśl. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Możemy już iść?

***

\- Louis! - Krzyknął Harry, gdy weszli do pokoju, dwa budynki obok jego bloku. Jego chłopak siedział na kanapie, wciśnięty w róg i patrzył tępo w ścianę przed sobą. W małym pomieszczeniu znajdował się jeszcze Carol, który bawił się spinką przy swojej brodzie i kilka elfów, których Harry kojarzył ze spotkania.

\- Jest w szoku - powiedział Carol i wskazał na niego - Bądź ostrożny.

Harry pokiwał głową i powoli, odprowadzony przez innych wzrokiem, podszedł do Louisa i usiadł obok niego. Delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia, jednak cofnął je, kiedy Louis się wzdrygnął.

\- Kochanie? - Zapytał, jednak Louis nie reagował - Skarbie? Cukiereczku?

Dopiero na to ostatnie Louis przekręcił głowę w jego stronę a Harry'emu chciało się płakać. Jego oczy były szerokie, lecz pozbawione zwyczajnego blasku. Tym razem widział w nich pustkę. Włosy opadały mu na czoło a jego policzki były zapuchnięte. Zagryzł wargi, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

\- Harry? - Zapytał zachrypniętym głosem a następnie wtulił się w jego bok. Harry od razu przyciągnął go do siebie. Louis trzymał się jego koszulki, jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Harry gładził go po plecach i poczuł wodę na swojej piersi. Spojrzał na Louisa, który zakrył się rękoma, po czym przeniósł wzrok na resztę, która im się przyglądała. Nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Carolem, próbując przekazać, by sobie poszli.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy dać im chwilę - Powiedział staruszek i wycofał się. Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i gdy zamknęły się drzwi za ostatnim elfem, skupił całą swoją uwagę na Louisie.

\- Opowiesz mi co się stało tam na przodzie? - Zapytał Harry a Louis podniósł swoją głowę i popatrzył na Harry'ego pełen łez.

\- Spieprzyłem, tak bardzo spieprzyłem, Harry- Powiedział pewnie a Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Lou. To oni się nie dostosowali - Powiedział z pewnością w głosie i pogładził jego policzek. Louis przymknął oczy i pociągnął nosem. Serce podchodziło Harry'emu do gardła, gdy widział słoną kroplę, która torowała sobie drogę przez policzek. Starł ją kciukiem i próbował się uśmiechnąć, być silnym dla niego, tak jak on, zawsze był silny przy nim. To jednak było trudne. Zawsze stojący na nogach Louis, który się załamał. Nigdy nie sądził, że zobaczy kiedykolwiek jego łzy.

\- Przez to wszystko, zginęły elfy, Harry. To moja wina - Powiedział Louis a Harry znowu mu zaprzeczył.

\- Wiesz o tym, że to nieprawda.

\- Wiesz, co teraz będzie? - Zapytał piskliwym głosem - Teraz wszystkie elfy za to zapłacą. Mikołaj na pewno już wie o tych wydarzeniach. Zemści się.

\- Więc musimy oddać jak najszybciej nagrania do mediów - Powiedział Harry pewnie - daliśmy im ostrzeżenie. Teraz mamy do tego prawo.

\- Nie mamy prawa. To wszystko jest nielegalne. My nie powinniśmy mieć praw.

\- Louis, o czym ty mówisz? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na znowu puste oczy Louisa, które jakby patrzyły przez niego a nie na niego. Harry przeszedł dreszcz. Ostatnie zdanie było wypowiedziane zupełnie innym tonem. Jakby przemawiała do niego maszyna komputerowa a nie on sam.

\- Elfy są stworzone do pracy w fabrykach i dogadzaniu Świętemu Mikołajowi, który jest naszym panem i tylko on wie, co jest dla nas dobre.

\- Um... Louis? - Harry był zdezorientowany. Położył mu rękę na czole, jednak temperatura wydawała się w porządku - Jesteś zmęczony, może się położymy tutaj, co?

\- Tak, połóżmy się. Rano musimy wstać do pracy - Powiedział i położył się na kanapie tyłem do Harry'ego, który z otwartymi ustami przyglądał się chłopakowi. W końcu pokręcił głową i położył się za nim, obejmując w pasie.

***

Następny dzień nie był wcale lepszy. Louis od rana bredził o dobroci czerwonego i o tym, że protest był najgłupszym pomysłem z możliwych. Raz na jakiś czas Harry widział w nim przebłyski dawnego Louisa, jednak zdarzały się one rzadko. Jego oczy świeciły wtedy blaskiem a serce Harry'ego stawało się cieplejsze. Harry postanowił z nim nie wychodzić, bo niebieskooki byłby zdolny mu uciec, by zacząć pracę. Harry nie miał pojęcia co tym myśleć. Wydawało mu się, że szok nie powinien się utrzymywać tak długo. Harry jednak nie miał jak się z nikim skontaktować. Byli w pewnym sensie odcięci od wioski i świata, więc z ulgą przyjął, że ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi.

Harry wstał i spojrzał na Louisa, który patrzył bezczynnie w okno. Od kilku godzin nie zamienili ze sobą słowa.

W drzwiach stała trójka chłopaków z blondynem na czele, który wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- Cześć Harry, Louis - powiedział i wszedł do środka siadając na kanapie tak, by patrzeć na Tomlinsona. Harry przywitał się z resztą i z wdzięcznością przyjął obiad dla niego i Louisa. Rozłożył dwa plastikowe talerze i nałożył im po trochu. Usiedli przy stole, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam usiedli po dwóch stronach blondyna.

\- Co mu jest? - Zapytał Niall a Harry popatrzył na Louisa, który teraz skubał swoje jedzenie. Harry westchnął i odłożył sztućce na bok.

\- Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Jest w szoku, ja wiem... Ale gada takie brednie i po prostu... Ja po prostu jestem przerażony - Powiedział kładąc łokcie na stole i zakrywając swoją twarz dłońmi. - Albo patrzy w okno, albo wychwala ponad niebo Mikołaja.

Zapanowała między nimi krótka cisza, którą przerwał Niall.

\- Tak zachowuje się każdy elf, który dostał pociskiem - Harry odsłonił oczy i patrzył na niego w szoku.

\- On.. co? - Zapytał głupio i kątem oka widział, jak dwójka jego przyjaciół wierci się obok.

\- Wydaje nam się, że w pociskach był jakiś proszek, albo płyn, który sprawia, że elfy, które będą mieli z nim do czynienia, po prostu stają się jego marionetkami.

\- Marionetkami, które są na każde jego zawołanie. Zamieniają się w roboty - Dopowiedział Zayn patrząc prosto w oczy Harry'ego, który przełknął ślinę.

\- Jak to wyleczyć? - Zapytał a Harry i nie przegapił sposobu, w jakim wszyscy się nachmurzyli.

\- Nie mamy pojęcia. Carol próbował ale mu się nie udało zdjąć tego magią. Będziemy potrzebować Marcela. żeby nam coś znalazł. - Myślę, że najlepiej... - Niallowi przerwał dźwięk szurania krzesła. Spojrzał na Louisa, który bez słowa wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Harry ruszył za nim i złapał go za rękę.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytał ze strachem.

\- Na główny plac - odparł niebieskooki - Dzisiaj Mikołaj do nas przemawia - Powiedział zakładając na siebie kurtkę. Harry odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

\- Czy to bezpieczne? - Zapytał ich, jednak oni wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Ciężko stwierdzić.

Louis zdążył wyjść, więc Harry nie czekając na chłopaków, pobiegł za nim.Objął go ramieniem i poszli na dziedziniec.

 

***

_\- Halo baza, halo baza - Lucien powiedział do słuchawki, jednak ona nie odpowiadała - Merde - przeklął i rzucił słuchawką. Spojrzał w dół. Nad nim znajdowała się ziemia pokryta białym śniegiem. Szarpnął kierownicą, nie miał wyboru, musiał lądować tutaj. Przez szalejącą burzę stracił kurs, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował, miał tylko nadzieję, że to dalej Europa._

_W jego słuchawkach zatrzeszczało._

_\- Halo - zaczął gorączkowo powtarzać, jednak słyszał tylko urywki, z których nic nie rozumiał. Podrapał się po nosie i leciał dalej na północ, gdzie w oddali widział migoczące światełka. Miał nadzieję, że trafi na jakąś osadę, która mu pomoże._

_\- Nie wiem czy mnie słyszycie - Powiedział rozglądając się dookoła - Nie wiem gdzie jestem, moja elektronika powoli siada, muszę wylądować. Wiem, że kieruję się na północ. Podchodzę do lądowania. Niedaleko widzę jakąś wioskę, stamtąd spróbuję się z wami skontaktować - Powiedział i zaczął podchodzić do lądowania._

_Mocno nim szarpnęło, jednak lata praktyki sprawiły, że udało mu się bezpiecznie dotrzeć na ziemię. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zdjął słuchawki. Maszyna cicho mruczała, chciał zamknąć oczy, jednak wiedział, że nie może. Musi jak najszybciej dostać się do najbliższej cywilizacji. Wziął z siedzenia obok swój plecak z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami i otworzył drzwi, które od razu zamknął, przez mocny wiatr. Zatrząsł się i schylił po dodatkowy sweter, który zapiął pod samą szyję, i dopiero na nią nałożył kurtkę. Założył szalik z mikrofonem, czapkę i rękawiczki i dopiero, wygramolił się ze śmigłowca. Oczy i policzki zapiekły go z bólu spowodowanego mrozem. Lucien zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie wylądował na biegunie północnym, co strasznie go rozbawiło. To nie było możliwe._

_Szedł, niczym pingwin, przez śnieżną pustynię, smagany wiatrem i dygotał z zimna. Wiedział, że nie mógł teraz się zatrzymać, bo prawdopodobnie by umarł. Sięgnął do bocznej kieszeni plecaka i wyjął z niej kamerę. Musiał się czymś zająć. Jego kamera miała funkcję transmisji. Nawet, jeśli on niczego nie mógł przez nią odebrać, ludzie, którzy siedzieli w bazie, mogli bez problemu oglądać wszystko i szybko go namierzyć. Odetchnął z ulgą, prawdopodobnie to uratuje mu życie._

_\- Mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszycie - Powiedział włączając kamerę i nakierowując ją na siebie. Mikrofon jest schowany przy szaliku, więc nie powinniście mieć problemu -powiedział i poprawił ramiączko plecaka. Zaczął iść przed siebie._

_\- Nie wiem, gdzie wylądowałem ale jest tu cholernie zimno. Putain de temps! Idę po kolana w śniegu. Jakiś kilometr dalej widziałem palące się światła, może ktoś mnie poratuje gorącą kawą. Gdzie jest teraz wojna? - Zapytał po chwili marszcząc brwi w konsternacji - Słyszę jakieś huki. Nieważne, może puszczają dziwnie głośne fajerwerki. Nie wziąłem okularów, nic nie widzę._

_Szedł ciężko stawiając kroki. Co chwilę przystawał, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i zakasłać, przez jego ostrość._

_\- Będę chory, mam nadzieję, że wysłaliście po mnie samolot. Do zobaczenia - Powiedział i zamknął kamerę. Opuścił zdrętwiałą dłoń i schował urządzenie._

_\- Jeszcze z pół kilometra - Powiedział i mimo bólu w kolanach, szedł dalej._  
  


***

\- Święta to najwspanialszy czas w roku, pełen szczęścia i pogody ducha. W tym czasie każdy ma równe szanse i może prosić o wybaczenie. To jest święty czas. Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę spełniać marzenia innych ludzi. Zabawki, które tworzę są zrobione z miłości do was wszystkich- mówił głos na telebimie

\- Równość, cóż za obłuda - Prychnął Zayn wpatrując się w Mikołaja, który w tej chwili przeprowadzał wywiad. Harry musiał się z nim zgodzić. Od piętnastu minut musieli słuchać historii wyssanych z palca. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Mikołaj się o nas troszczy - wtrącił się Louis a Harry nigdy nie miał takiego ochoty, żeby mu przyłożyć niż w tej chwili. Zacisnął jednak zęby i wbił wzrok w ekran. Przez kilka kolejnych minut, nie działo się nic ciekawego. Mikołaj się przechwalał, dziennikarka sztucznie śmiała. Wszystko jak co roku. Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Większość elfów wyglądała na znudzoną, inni natomiast prawdopodobnie byli pod wpływem uroku, bo uśmiechali się do ekranu i kiwali głowami, gdy zgadzali się z czerwonym

\- Niestety musimy już kończyć, jednak mam do Mikołaja jeszcze jedno pytanie - Powiedziała dziennikarka. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. - Dlaczego zmieniliście logo na takie z elfami? Oczywiście, jest wspaniałe, jednak... nieco inne.

Mikołaj zmieszał się i popatrzył w obiektyw.

\- Nowe logo? Pierwsze słyszę, musieliście się pomylić - powiedział i uśmiechnął się niewygodnie. Rudowłosa dziennikarka nie dawała za wygraną. Wskazała na ekran za nimi, gdzie było zdjęcie pudełka, które Louis wprowadził tak, by udało się rozwieść w nich prezenty na święta.

Czerwony stał się blady jak ściana, gdy wpatrywał się w elfa na pudełku.

\- Czy nam się zdaje..- zaczęła rudowłosa - Czy elfy próbują się pokazać? To dość ciekawe, że nigdy święty o nich nie wspomina a to przecież oni są filarem całego przedsięwzięcia, prawda?

\- Elfy są za głupie, żeby wymyślić cokolwiek. Pracują w fabrykach, jak normalni ludzie. Ale to ja ich koordynuje, kupuje i sprawdzam. To wszystko dzięki mnie się kręci. Ale to powinno być dla pani jasne.

\- Jak słońce - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i chwilę potem ekran zrobił się czarny. Na placu było cicho jak makiem zasiał, po czym zaczęła się totalna euforia. Elfy śmiały się i skakały. Ktoś zwrócił na nich uwagę, wiedzą, że coś jest na rzeczy. Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa i chciałby cieszyć się razem z nim z tego osiągnięcia. Osiągnięcia, na które Louis zapracował, jednak nie jest dane mu się z tego cieszyć.

Serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się, gdy Louis patrzył w czarny ekran, nawet nie patrząc na tańczących ludzi wokół, a co dopiero na biednego Harry'ego, który stał obok niego i delikatnie muskał jego rękę.

***

Wszystko później toczyło się jak błyskawica. Na placu pojawiły się wszystkie dzieci Mikołaja i okrążyły cały plac, trzymając w rękach pistolety. Harry od razu po pierwszym strzale padł na ziemię, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. Ludzie nie zaprzestali strzelania do przypadkowych elfów, nawet, gdy przed telebimem stał Myron.

\- Albo dobrowolnie się poddacie i bez dyskusji pójdziecie do fabryki i zaczniecie wykonywać swoją pieprzoną robotę, albo dostajecie kulką w łeb.Radzę się dobrze zastanowić - powiedział i uniósł strzelbę.

Elfy, które się podniosły, od razu dostały w głowę. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Myron stał na środku i śmiał się szyderczo. Harry'ego przeszły ciarki po plecach. Spojrzał na Louisa, który patrzył na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Zagryzł wargę i złapał go za rękę. Jego serce skuliło się, słysząc nad sobą świst. Poczuł, śnieg, który zaczął obficie poruszyć i osiadał na jego policzki i włosy, które z każdą sekundą stawały się mokre.

Coś szarpnęło jego ręką. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Louisa, który zaczął się podnosić.

\- Louis, kładź się, proszę - Powiedział Harry, jednak Louis nie odpowiadał. Siedział już na kolanach. Harry ciągnął rozpaczliwie jego rękę, jednak chłopak ani drgnął.

\- Louis, Louis proszę - Szeptał gorączkowo i chwilę później rzucił się na niego. W ostatniej chwili, upadli na podłogę unikając ciosu. Harry oddychał ciężko, słuchając jak ktoś krzyczy obok niego. Trzymał mocno Louisa, który wyrywał się z jego objęć. Harry po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że cieszy się, że jest takim wielkim słoniem, który może go przygnieść.

\- W porządku? - Zapytał cicho Zayn. Harry odwrócił się do niego i pokiwał. Oparł głowę na piersi Louisa i wsłuchiwał się w rytmiczne bicie serca swojego chłopaka.

Przymknął oczy i czuł ciepło, które rozchodziło się po jego ciele, mimo mrozu wokół nich. Usłyszał gorączkowe szepty, jednak nie otworzył oczu. Jego myśli dryfowały gdzieś przy Louisie i zorzy polarnej. Jego policzki przybrały szkarłatny kolor, na wspomnienie jednej ze swoich wypraw do doliny. Mógł niemalże poczuć gorące ciało Louisa, przylegające do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Zapach i smak także otaczało go niczym bańka, odizolowując od bliskich szeptów o magii i dalekich krzykach i łkaniach elfów, które właśnie straciły swoich bliskich. Teraz o tym nie myślał. Teraz zatracił się we wspomnieniach.

Nie wie, ile tak leżeli. Harry trząsł się z zimna i pociągał nosem. Louis zasnął jakiś czas wcześniej na brudnym śniegu, przy minusowych temperaturach, kiedy wokół szalała strzelanina. Kręconowlosy zastanawiał się, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że spałby spokojnie przy takim akompaniamencie.

W końcu odgłosy ucichły. Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że ludzi już nie ma, niektóre elfy ze strachem rozglądały się po placu. Jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z tym Zayna.

\- Ja pierdole - Powiedział Zayn a Harry w normalnych okolicznościach zaśmiałby się z tego idealnego podsumowania ich sytuacji. Podniósł się powoli z Louisa, który nawet nie drgnął.

Za sobą usłyszał przeraźliwe krzyki a kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył, że pierwszy z budynków na placu zaczyna się tlić. Ludzie momentalnie poderwali się i zaczęli uciekać w różne strony. Harry szarpnął Louisem, który nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozglądał się dookoła.

\- Musimy uciekać - Powiedział, biorąc pod ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w odwrotnym kierunku. Niebieskooki stawiał opory, rozglądając się po płaczących ludziach.

\- Louis, proszę cię - Powiedział i mocniej ścisnął jego rękę.

\- Nie uciekajmy, tu jesteśmy bezpieczni - Powiedział spokojnie a Harry wrzasnął z frustracji. Zaraz obok niego pojawił się Zayn, który przerzucił Louisa przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku najbliższego wyjścia. Harry oddychał spazmatycznie, kiedy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Harry, spokojnie - Powiedział Liam i pociągnął go za Zaynem.

\- Mam już tego dosyć, Liam - Mówił Harry, wycierając łzy z policzków i patrząc na Louisa przed sobą, który bawił się bezmyślnie swoimi palcami, zwisając z ramienia przyjaciela. Usłyszeli strzały i dźwięk łamiących się desek. Harry odwrócił się i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że ogień powoli dosięga kolejnego budynku.

\- Zaraz wszystko się zapali - Powiedział i zatrzymał się za elfami - Czemu do świętego elfa stoimy? - Krzyknął i stanął na palcach próbując dostrzec coś znad tłumu, który poruszał się gorączkowo.

\- Zamknięta brama - Krzyknął ktoś z przodu a Harry'ego zmroziło. Elfy zaczęły wycofywać się i biec do innych przejść.

\- Kurwa! - Krzyknął Zayn i odwrócił się gwałtownie uderzając nogami Louisa o głowę Harry'ego - Musimy znaleźć inne wyjście.

Harry potarł bolesne miejsce ręką. Skierowali się prędko do kolejnego, jednak wszędzie było to samo. Bramy zostały zabarykadowane. Co zwinniejsze elfy, próbowały wspinać się na ogrodzenia, jednak to nie było takie proste, większość lądowała na tyłku.

Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że wszystkie przejścia wokół były zamknięte a elfy w panice biegały po całym placu. Coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. W samym centrum, w kole spokojnie siedziała grupka. Zdezorientowany klepnął Liama obok siebie, który bezsilnie spojrzał najpierw na nich, a następnie na Harry'ego.

\- Oni dostali kulkę - Powiedział posępnie a serce Harrego zabolało. Te elfy są zdane jedynie na siebie, nikt im nie pomoże. Nieświadomie zapłacą najwyższą cenę za nikczemny plan Czerwonych potworów.

\- Nie dam rady go nieść - Powiedział Zayn i zdjął go z siebie. Harry odebrał od niego swojego chłopaka i zarzucił na siebie, tak jak robił to mulat. Louis był w jego ramionach taki uległy. Łzy zakuły go w oczy, gdy jeszcze raz zerknął na cichych ludzi na środku.

\- Dasz sobie radę? - Zapytał z troską Liam.

\- Chodźmy - Odparł poprawiać chłopaka na ramieniu - Musimy znaleźć wyjście. Dym coraz bardziej się rozprzestrzenia.

***

\- _Nie jestem pewien co się tutaj dzieje - Powiedział Lucien kierując kamerę na widok przed nim. - Wydaje mi się, że tam jest jakaś wioska, która się pali. - Przybliżył obiektyw na budynki, które pochłaniał ogień. Wiatr tylko ułatwiał rozprzestrzenianie się go po całej miejscowości. Lucien nie wiedział, czy dobrym pomysłem jest zbliżanie się do tego miejsca, jednak stwierdził, że jeśli tam będzie, może zdoła pomóc._

_\- Modlę się, żebyście mnie słyszeli i widzieli - powiedział zziajany. - Musicie tu przysłać kogoś do pomocy. Ta wioska spłonie, jeśli jej nie pomożemy. Widzę ludzi, którzy uciekają. O ile to ludzie. Widzę tylko niewyraźne plamki i słyszę krzyki. No to chyba muszą być ludzie, prawda?_

_Lucien potknął się i wylądował twarzą w zaspie. Przez jego ciało przeszedł mroźny dreszcz. Podniósł się powoli i czuł jak jego kości strzelają. Podniósł kamerę i otrzepał mokrą rękawicą. Nacisnął przycisk, jednak kamera się nie włączyła._

_\- Merde - Przeklął i potrząsnął, jakby miałoby to w czymkolwiek pomóc. Parsknął, gdy po ponownym przyciśnięciu włącznika, ekran zapalił się jasnym blaskiem, oślepiając jego twarz._

_\- Na szczęście moja kamera działa - Powiedział wystawiając rękę i nagrywając siebie samego. - Nie będę marnować baterii, więc ją teraz wyłączę ale będę informować na bieżąco._

_-Przynajmniej się postaram - Dodał cicho po wyłączeniu i schowaniu ponownie do plecaka._

_***_

\- Harry! Harry! - Krzyczał ktoś obok niego. Kręconowłosy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, poprawiając chłopaka na ramieniu. W oknie budynku, stał nieporadnie Marcel.

\- Zayn, Liam!- krzyknął do chłopaków, którzy biegli szybciej i sprawdzali przejścia. Chłopcy odwrócili się po kilku chwilach i odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy zobaczyli małego chłopca. Harry podszedł do okna i dosłownie wrzucił, lekkiego jak piórko, Louisa na ramę okna.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Wysapał Zayn, który jako pierwszy do nich dobiegł.

\- Musicie się stąd wydostać - Powiedział malec próbując wciągnąć Louisa za sobą. Jego małe rączki, ześlizgiwały się jednak z materiału kurtki elfa.

\- Podsadź mnie - Powiedział Harry do Zayna i wspiął się, odrobinę pokracznie na okno.

\- Co za żyrafa - Wysapał Zayn i zgarnął pot z czoła. Harry fuknął obrażony na niego i popatrzył z przerażeniem na plac. Ogień płonął na większości budynków. Biedne elfy, próbowały się przecisnąć, przez jedno, jedyne otwarte wejście, które ogień niemalże dosięgał. Krzyki i zatrważający płacz elfów niosły się prawdopodobnie po całej krainie. Na środku dalej siedziała grupa kilkudziesięciu, które patrzyły na to ze spokojem. Jak jeden mąż siedzieli w jednej pozycji, z ugiętymi kolanami, opierając ręce o zimny śnieg, gdzieniegdzie zabarwiony czerwoną barwą.

\- Harry, weź go - Warknął Zayn patrząc na Louisa. Harry oderwał wzrok od bolesnej sceny i wziął chłopaka pod ramię. Louis wyglądał jak roślina. Bez jakichkolwiek funkcji życiowych, potulny, bezsilny i kruchy.

Jego zapadnięte policzki były widoczne bardziej niż zwykle, jego oczy wydawały się być szare i ponure. Harry przełknął ślinę, gdy pomyślał, że może już nigdy nie zobaczyć nawet najmniejszego błysku w jego oku.

\- Elfy! Czemu uciekacie? - Krzyknął jakiś głos, Harry posadził Louisa na krześle obok niego i pomagał właśnie wejść Liamowi.

\- Przecież Mikołaj robi to wszystko dla was! Powinniście być szczęśliwi! - Wszyscy obejrzeli się na środek placu, gdzie jeden z elfów stał i pogodnie wygłaszał swoją mowę. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani - Mikołaj chce wam pokazać, co jest dla was najlepsze. Zostańcie tu, chodźcie! Zasługujemy na spalenie, do tego zostaliśmy stworzeni!- Krzyczał głos śmiejąc się, jakby opowiadał stary dowcip przy stole. Reszta elfów wokół niego wstała i zaczęła kierować się z dziwnymi uśmiechami do bramy, przy której stały elfy, które jeszcze nie zdążyły się wydostać.

Harry poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za nadgarstek. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Louisa, który szczerzył się do niego.

\- Mój Harry - Powiedział z upiornym, świdrującym spojrzeniem - Chodź ze mną. Przecież musimy spełnić wolę Świętego Mikołaja. - Harry patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Louis podnosi się i mocniej zacieśnia się wokół niego. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

\- Harry, odsuń się od niego - Słyszał z boku niepewny głos Marcela, jednak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tęczówek swojego ukochanego, które nie były już szare a niebieskie niczym błyszczące chabry.

-Mój Harry- powiedział Louis przybliżając się do niego i podnosząc drugą rękę do jego policzka. Na jego nadgarstku dojrzał coś ciemnego. Wziął jego rękę i spojrzał na jego nadgarstek, na którym była mała literka "H" - Mój Harry, pocałuj mnie i spełnijmy wolę Mikołaja.

Serce Harry'ego pędziło niczym błyskawica. Podniósł swoją dłoń i zobaczył maleńką literkę "L" w tym samym miejscu, co "H" chłopaka.

Mieli pasujące znaki. Pasujące znaki bratnich dusz. W gwiazdach zostało zapisane, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Chwila odkrycia tego powinna być magiczna. W dolinie, gdzie oboje byliby szczęśliwi. Bez Czerwonego i wojny. Powinni uśmiechać się do siebie, wokół nich powinna wybuchnąć złota para a następnie ich usta powinny spotkać się w najpiękniejszym na świecie pocałunku. To byłaby ich chwila.

Harry spojrzał na usta swojego ukochanego, które przybliżały się do niego z każdą sekundą. Tak bardzo chciał go pocałować, tak bardzo chciał spełnić ich przeznaczenie. Jego myśli wirowały, nie mogąc się zatrzymać. Tak bardzo chciał poczuć jego wargi, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Otulił go zapach imbirowej herbaty, który tak kochał. Jego oczy były zamglone a sam uśmiechał się rozkosznie. Louis wyglądał jak anioł. Biła od niego piękna poświata, pełna małych diamencików. Brakowało mu jedynie skrzydeł. Tego właśnie mu brakowało. Wdychał zapach i czuł się błogo, jakby w końcu wszystko wróciło na miejsce.

\- Harry! - Ktoś krzyknął i oderwał go od Louisa, który teraz nie wyglądał jak wcielenie dobra. Wręcz przeciwnie, chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony z wściekłości a jego oczy rzucały piorunami w całą czwórkę. Rzucił się pięściami na Harry'ego, który zatoczył się do tyłu i złapał za obolałą szczękę. To go całkowicie otrzeźwiło. Poczuł dym, wdzierający się przez jego nozdrza i zakaszlał.

Zayn i Liam zdążyli unieruchomić Louisa, który wyrywał się, drapał i krzyczał z wściekłością w oczach. Harry zadrżał i spojrzał na elfy, które powoli zbliżały się do ich okna, niczym chmara zombie,

\- Musimy uciekać - Powiedział Marcel wdrapując się na taboret i zamykając okno, w które chwile później zaczęły uderzać ręce elfów. Szyby zadrżały.

\- Harry, pocałuj mnie! Pozwól nam być razem! Dla Mikołaja! - Ryknął Louis na całe gardło a Harry zacisnął usta.

\- Nie wiem co robić - Powiedział cicho patrząc na niebieskookiego, który wyrywał się z objęć chłopaków. Spojrzał pełen łez na Marcela, który wpatrywał się w jego szyję.

\- Jesteś taki głupi - Powiedział wprost a do Harrego nagle dotarło. Szarpnął za zamek i rozpiął kurtkę wyciągając magiczny pyłek zza bluzki.

Wokół nich rozbrzmiał alarm i dzwonki. Słyszeli huk rozpadających się budynków i krzyki elfów, oraz drapanie w okna.

\- Rusz się - Krzyknął Liam. Wszyscy w oczekiwaniu patrzyli na jego drżące dłonie, które powoli otwierały buteleczkę.

***

_\- Co tu się u diabła dzieje? - Zapytał Lucien patrząc na chaos przed sobą. Wyciągnął kamerę i zaczął nagrywać zapłakanych ludzi, którzy uciekali z miasteczka, które kilka dni wcześniej musiało wyglądać jak najpiękniejszy jarmark świąteczny, pełen kolorowych ozdób i światełek._

_\- Kilka chwil wcześniej minąłem tabliczkę - Powiedział drżącym głosem - Jestem w Laponii. Dzieje się tu coś złego. Cała wioska płonie, wszyscy uciekają, nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć co się stało. Proszę, jeśli mnie słyszycie, przyślijcie tu kogoś._

_Myślałem, że jestem człowiekiem o mocnych nerwach.._

_Skierował kamerę na elfkę, która cała we łzach, szła przez zaspy z zawiniętym w koce płaczącym dzieckiem. Cała ubrudzona była czarnym dymem, jej włosy stały we wszystkie strony. Obok niej szły dwie dziewczynki w dziurawych spodniach i poplamionych kurtkach. Jedna z nich trzymała za rączkę starego misia._

_Ogarnęło go przerażenie. Strach przeniknął do jego kości. Nie wiedział co się działo ale sam makabryczny widok powodował ciarki. Szedł dalej, nagrywając coraz większy tłum, który patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. Tragedia była wypisana w oczach i postawie każdego elfa, którego mijał. Wszyscy płakali, próbując wydostać się z centrum miasta._

_\- Co tu się stało? - Zapytał przechodnia, który tylko przyśpieszył kroku, poprawiając swój kaptur._

_\- Co się stało? Powiedzcie mi - Krzyknął do dwóch kaszlących kobiet, które próbowały złapać oddech. Popatrzyły na niego z obawą._

_\- Proszę, pomogę wam - Powiedział z trwogą. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie i zaczęły iść dalej, odsłaniając mokre włosy z czoła._

_\- To wszystko sprawka Mikołaja - Krzyknął ktoś za nim. Odwrócił się i zobaczył siwego elfa, który szedł z szalejącym gniewem pod skórą. Miał niesamowicie długą brodę z kokardką na samym jej końcu - To wszystko wina Czerwonego Mikołaja - Powtórzył i wycelował w obiektyw - Najpierw zmuszał nas do niewolniczej pracy a teraz podpala nasze miasto! Przez pokolenia się na nas wyżywał! Głodził i bił! Nikt o tym nie wie! Nikt o tym nie mówi! Zabił połowę elfów tylko dla swojego kaprysu! Teraz znika z powierzchni ziemi nasz dom i nikt o tym nie wie! Nikt nam nie pomoże! Bo kto by się przejmował głupimi elfami! Ale w przyszłym roku nikt z was nie dostanie prezentów, wy aroganci! Nikt! Bo nikt ich nie zrobi! Wszystkie elfy zginą! Nasza krew będzie na waszych rękach! Bo nic nie zrobiliście! Dalej wierzcie w jego świętość! Obłuda i zakłamanie!_

_Lucien patrzył na to szeroko otwartymi oczami. Modlił się, żeby ludzie zobaczyli ten materiał i uratowali tych, których da się jeszcze uratować._

_-Czy Mikołaj was bił?_

_-Bił?- zaśmiał się szyderczo elf- On nas katował! Mamy nagrania. Mamy gdziny nagrań tego, jak jego synowie nas bili, gwałcili nasze kobiety. Wszystko jest uwiecznione. Także to, że Mikołaj wcale nie jest człowiekiem!_

_Lucien przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał w kierunku rozprzestrzeniającego się pożaru._

_-Co to za dźwięk?- Zapytał Lucien. Wiatr zaczął wiać jakby mocniej, targając ich szalikami. Wszyscy zaczęli chować się, gdzie tylko mogli. Elf, który z nim rozmawiał także gdzieś zniknął._

_Lucien podniósł głowę i ujrzał wielki helikopter w odcieniach czerni i czerwieni, nisko lecący nad wioską. Targał wszystkim, co pojawiało się pod nim. Od śniegu po patyki, które spadły z drzew i ozdoby, które zerwały się z haczyków przez mocne podmuchy._

_Czuł dreszcze na całym ciele, gdy machina powoli sunęła po niebie, zasłaniając delikatne światło księżyca i tworząc złowieszczy cień pod sobą._

_To nie była pomoc._

_***_

\- Harry, coś ty zrobił? - Krzyknął Liam, podtrzymując Louisa, który opadł bezwładnie na podłogę.

\- Co miałem zrobić, no - Odkrzyknął Harry ze łzami w oczach, patrząc na zmarnowane ciało chłopaka.

\- Przecież on teraz jest jak jakaś galaretka - Warknął brązowooki, próbując bezskutecznie podnieść przyjaciela, który jakby rozpływał mu się w ramionach.

\- Spanikowałem, okej? - Powiedział bezradnie i podbiegł do chłopaka z płaczem. Wziął do rąk jego głowę i potarł policzki.

\- Louis, Lou, obudź się, proszę kochanie, kocham cię - Szepnął Harry.

\- Musimy iść - Krzyknął Marcel patrząc na coraz mocniej dobijające się potwory. Harry pociągnął nosem i złożył na czole Louisa pocałunek.

\- Zostawiamy go? - Zapytał Liam a Harry, Zayn oraz Marcel spojrzeli na niego piorunującym wzrokiem. Liam podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście.

\- Ani mi się waż - Wycedził Harry i z mocą wziął chłopaka w ramiona. Ułożył go sobie wygodnie w ramionach i z siłą, którą poczuł ruszył do przodu. Obejrzał się na przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli na niego z rozdziawionymi buziami.

\- Idziecie? - Warknął i wybiegł na korytarz, zostawiając za sobą złotą poświatę.

\- Co się właśnie stało? - Zapytał Liam patrząc w miejsce, w którym przed dwoma chwilami był załamany chłopak, który dosłownie w sekundę zamienił się w kogoś pełnego intensywności i wigoru.

\- Potęga miłości - Powiedział Marcel zeskakując ze stołka i swoimi małymi nóżkami zaczął biec za kręconowłosym.

***

_Lucien skierował kamerę na helikopter, który zatrzymał się nad jednym z domów i ściągnął drabinę, po której wspinały się jakieś osoby. Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie się dzieje. Patrzył jak starsza kobieta z trudem łapie się szczebli i unosi w górę. Wiatr dawno zerwał jej kapelusz z głowy, rozpuszczając jej siwe włosy._

_Ogień rozprzestrzenił się głównie po zachodniej części wioski, dochodząc powoli do starych fabryk. Lucien zakrył swoją twarz szalikiem, by choć trochę zminimalizować dotarcie szkodliwego dwutlenku węgla do swojego organizmu._

_Usłyszał potężny huk, przez który zatrzęsła się ziemia. Upadł na ziemię i patrzył, jak jedna z fabryk zawala się, niszcząc wszystko dookoła._

_***_

Ogromny wybuch zatrząsł ścianami budynku, w którym się znajdowali. Ściany zaczęły pękać i sypać im się na głowę.

-Gdzie teraz?- krzyczał Harry, nie odwracając się do przyjaciół biegnących za nim.

\- Skręć w lewo! - Wysapał mały Marcel - Znaczy w prawo!

\- To w prawo czy w lewo? - Odkrzyknął zdenerwowany na rozwidleniu. Spojrzał na czerwonego z wysiłku Marcela, który zamknął oczy a z jego policzków wypłynęły łzy.

\- Prawa to ta, którą piszę, prawa to ta która piszę - Mamrotał i popatrzył na swoje dłonie.

\- W prawo - Wyjąkał i pobiegł za Harrym, który zgrabnie omijał wszelkie przeszkody. Okazało się, że budynek był jednym z gościńców na placu. Mijali właśnie kuchnię, gdy Harry gwałtownie zatrzymał się na wprost okna, czym spowodował, że reszta także wpadła na siebie.

\- Co się... O święty elfie...- Powiedział Liam wychylając się zza ramion wszystkich i patrząc jak największa z fabryk właśnie rozpada się na ich oczach. Płonie niczym zapałka. Rozpada się jak domek z kart, tworząc ogromnego, dymnego grzyba. Dym rozprzestrzenia się niczym błyskawica, wpadając także do nich przez otwarte okna. Wszyscy w jednym momencie zaczęli kasłać.

Coś za nimi upadło. Harry prawie wypuścił Louisa ze swoich rąk. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli, że ogień powoli rozprzestrzenia się po korytarzu, zawalając dach, który widocznie wcześniej zaczął się palić.

\- Liam, weź Marcela - Powiedział Harry i ruszył w jedynym dostępnym kierunku. Dym drapał go w gardło i było mu gorąco. Ręce zaczęły drętwieć a oczy szczypać.

\- Musimy zbić okno - Krzyknął Zayn rozglądając się za czymś, co mogłoby mu w tym pomóc. Szumiało im w uszach. W pomieszczeniu było coraz parniej.

\- Kręci mi się w głowie - Zapłakał Marcel, więc Liam złapał szybko jakąś ścierkę i przystawił mu do twarzy.

\- Odsuńcie się - Powiedział Zayn i z całym impetem uderzył krzesłem w szybę, która roztrzaskała się na drobne kawałeczki. Harry odwrócił się, chroniąc tym Louisa, który wyglądał, jakby spał w jego ramionach.

\- No bez jaj - Stęknął Zayn. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył elfy, które z przesadzonym uśmiechem kierowały się w ich stronę.

***

- _Właśnie drabina z helikoptera się podnosi - Powiedział Lucien, zbliżając na to miejsce- Mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszycie i ktoś tu już jedzie. Mam wrażenie, że helikopterem leci rodzina Mikołajów, ale nie jestem pewny. Zbyt daleko._

_Lucien rozejrzał się, większość elfów zdążyła uciec i zgromadziła się na jednej z polan niedaleko, jednak wiele jeszcze utknęło w mieście._

_Nagle zza siebie usłyszał jęk. Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazała się zgraja dziwnie wyglądających elfów, które szły w jego stronę z wielkimi uśmiechami. Zamrugał oczami i na wszelki wypadek zamknął kamerę, którą ułożył bezpiecznie w dłoni. Cofnął się, targany złym przeczuciem, jednak Elfy tylko poszerzyły swój uśmiech._

_\- Mikołaj chce dla ciebie dobrze - Powiedział ten na czele i wyciągnął do niego swoją dłoń- chodź z nami a się przekonasz._

_Lucien cofnął się kolejny krok i dyskretnie zaczął rozglądać się za czymś, czym mógłby się obronić._

_\- Nie, dziękuję bardzo, dobrze mi tu gdzie jestem - Powiedział drżącym głosem, udając jednak uśmiech. Elfy jakby go nie słyszały._

_\- Chodź z nami - Mówiły a Lucien z przerażeniem stwierdził, że one nie mrugają a ich oczy stają się dziwnie błyszczące. Z szalejącym sercem odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął biec._

_***_

\- Co teraz? - Zapytał spanikowany Harry i popatrzył na chłopaków. To Zayn był, tym, który odpowiedział.

\- Są jeszcze daleko. Przedostańmy się przez okno i uciekajmy gdzie pieprz rośnie.

***

_Lucien biegł ile sił w nogach, rozkładając kamerę, nakierowując na swoją twarz. W odbiciu widział, że elfy biegły za nim, jednak adrenalina dawała mu kopa._

_\- Putain! - Krzyknął do patrząc na kamerę - Nie dość, że goni mnie jakaś chmara wampirów, wilkołaków, zombie czy innych zmierzchów to jeszcze ten cholerny helikopter tryska we mnie czymś śmierdzącym. Nie tylko mnie ale całą wioskę._

_Zamarł, gdy sobie coś uświadomił. Zatrzymał się i powąchał swój rękaw- z przerażeniem spojrzał na kamerę - To benzyna - Powiedział a kamera wydała z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk wyładowanej baterii._

_\- Chodź z nami - Usłyszał za sobą, więc odrzucił kamerę i pobiegł ile sił w nogach na wolną przestrzeń, gdzie ogień go nie dosięgnie._

_***_

\- Co to jest? - Krzyknął Zayn, gdy biegli przez ulice, pełne brudu i krwi. Cudem wydostali się z budynku i byli na ostatniej prostej do ucieczki, gdy zaczęło padać.

\- Kurwa - Wrzasnął Harry - Co my ci zrobiliśmy, że nas tak każesz?!

\- Harry, uspokój się! -Krzyknął Liam, przytulając do siebie Marcela.

\- Za co?! - Nie dawał za wygraną - Czym zawiniliśmy święty Elfie! Spłoniemy! W imię czego?! No czego?

\- Harry! Musimy uciekać! - Zayn popchnął chłopaka, który upadł na kolana i się rozpłakał.

\- Harry kurwa wstawaj! - Biadolił Zayn, próbując go podnieść, jednak chłopak wpadł w histerię. Puścił Louisa, który bezwładnie leżał na ziemi przed nim. Harry krzyczał i miotał się, jakby opętał go sam szatan. Jego włosy przykleiły mu się do brudnego od sadzy czoła a łzy spływały jak wodospad.

\- Harry, musisz wstać - Słyszał głos nad nim.

\- Nie! - Krzyczał - Nie!

\- Harry, Harry! Obudź się skarbie - Harry zatrzymał się i otworzył oczy- Kochanie, to tylko zły sen, wszystko w porządku cukiereczku?

\- Csoo? - Zapytał Harry i spojrzał na Louisa, który ze zmartwioną miną głaskał go po policzku.

\- Miałeś koszmar kochanie - Powiedział delikatnie i ucałował jego czoło. Harry przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Przypomniał sobie uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu przed chwilą. Strach, bezradność. Westchnął i miał wrażenie, że dalej czuje dym palącej się fabryki. Zmarszczył nos.

\- Dawno nie miałem takiego przedziwnego snu - Powiedział i otworzył oczy. Louis dalej głaskał go po policzku, jego twarz trochę się rozluźniła.

\- Już lepiej? - Zapytał a Harry przytaknął. Louis pochylił się nad nim i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego wargach. Harry położył rękę na jego karku i przycisnął go bliżej siebie. Niebieskooki położył się na nim i zaczęli małą, poranną sesję obściskiwania się. Ich języki plątały się a z ich ust wydobywały się ciche jęki i sapania.

Nagle z kuchni wydobył się alarm. Louis zerwał się na równe nogi wybiegł z pokoju, ślizgając się przez skarpetki.

-Kurwa, moje omlety!- krzyknął a Harry zaśmiał się głośno.

Czymże byłyby te święta, bez spalonych omletów Louisa?

  
KONIEC  
Dziękuję.

 


End file.
